Fifty Shades of Infatuation
by eminshall07
Summary: Christian and Ana are in high school, and completely in love with each other, but what happens when the new awkward shy girl at school becomes completely infatuated with Christian? This story is about obsession, and what happens when you become infatuated with one of the most popular and drop dead gorgeous guys at school. How far will she go to make Christian hers? No Cheating/HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story that I have written. This idea has been on my mind for awhile, so I wanted to try it out to see what people think. I will post when I have the free time, but I will finish this story and wont take too long between updates. Review and tell me what you think. :)**

 **Summer 2011 (APOV)**

"Anastasia will you quit whining!"

My mother is making me come to this stupid dinner for my dad's partner's law firm. We moved to Seattle a month ago from Montesano and we are on our way to the Grey's house because they invited us to over for dinner.

"I just don't see why I have to come too?"

"This is your dad's partner Anastasia, and they invited us to dinner to welcome us to Seattle".

I am sitting in the backseat rolling my eyes at this stupid dinner. I am happy that my father Ray became a partner, but I just don't see why I need to come. We have been to Seattle a couple of times over the years. I would rather be at my new best friend Kate's house practicing.

Kate and I are both cheerleaders, and we met this summer at cheer leading camp. On the first day she introduced me to her friends; Leila, Susannah, Rebecca, and Brittany. They were all very welcoming, kind and made me feel at ease. Kate is tall and curvy with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Leila and Susannah were brunette like me, skinny, lean with light brown eyes, while I have ocean blue eyes. Rebecca and Brittany are all shorter than the rest of us with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, both curvy. Kate and I had more in common, but we all have been inseparable this summer.

"Were here".

My mother said breaking me from my thoughts. When I look up I am looking at the most ginormous house that I have ever seen. It is all white, with dark green shutters and a long walkway to the front door. _Holy Crap this is a nice house!_

We all get out of the car and walk to the front door, I am looking at a huge fountain that is to the right of me when the door suddenly opens.

"Ray, Carla it is good to see you!" A tall man with brownish copper hair and grey eyes in his early to mid-50 says. He is standing by a gorgeous women about the same age next to him. She is a little bit shorter with dark brown hair with blue eyes and a kind smile.

"It's good to see you Carrick, this is my wife Carla, and this is our daughter Anastasia". My dad says while shaking hands with Mr. Grey. My mom introduces herself to the Grey's while I shake hands with Mr. Grey but Mrs. Grey gives us a big hug.

"It's so good to meet you Anastasia, Carla, I'm Grace, and welcome to our home".

Mrs. Grey welcomes us as she invites us in. I am walking into the door with my parents when suddenly we see a tall copper haired girl rushing towards us.

"Hi I'm Mia!" All of a sudden I am being hugged tight. _Geez this girl has a lot of energy!_ When she pulls away I am met with excited light grey eyes. She looks like a couple years younger than me, dressed in a light pink cocktail dress with pink flowers throughout the dress, and pearls that surround the collar and black flats.

"I am SO excited to meet you, we are going to be best friends!" She says in an overly excited voice.

"It's nice to meet you Mia, I'm Anastasia". I introduce myself while Mr. and Mrs. Grey chuckle in the background. I am thinking that she does this a lot.

Mia introduces herself to my parents, then we all head into the living room to wait until dinner. My dad and Mr. Grey are discussing work while I, Mia and Mrs. Grey are discussing our upcoming school year when we hear shoes running down the stairs. In a flash, we see a tall copper haired with blue eye boy coming towards us. He is wearing some type of designer jeans with a black button up shirt with black dress shoes.

"Hi everyone!" He says out of breath.

"Elliot where are your manners?" Mrs. Grey says exasperated.

"Sorry mom" He looks contrite when introduces himself to me and my parents. Elliot tells me he is a junior and we talk for a minute about the new school I will be attending with him and his brother. He is cute, funny and very outgoing just like his sister. Elliot tells us politely that he cannot stay since he has a date tonight, when another boy around my age comes into view. That is when I look up… and I am met with the brightest grey eyes that I have ever seen.

 _OMG!_

Suddenly I can't move, can't speak or even breathe right now. He is the most gorgeous boy that I have ever seen. He is tall; a little taller than Elliot with dark copper hair, and dressed similar to Elliot, while his shirt is a white. When I come back to earth and notice that nobody is talking. That is when I look around and see everyone staring at me. _OH CRAP!_

"Anastasia, I said this is Christian, Mr. and Mrs. Grey's youngest son". My mother said while looking at me amused. I notice then that I am blushing, which by the way I never blush. Elliot is looking at me while trying not to laugh.

"Hello Anastasia". He said in his soft velvet voice. I am literally speechless right now. All I can do is shake his hand. Just then when are hands touch I feel this odd exhilarating current pass through us and we both gasp. We are staring in each others eyes while all of a sudden we here a chuckle coming from Elliot.

"Right. Well it was nice meeting all of you, I'll see you at school Anastasia" He says while looking at me with a smirk on his face, then heads to the door. _Yeah okay he probably gets this a lot._

After Elliot leaves, there is a short women with blonde pigtails tell us that dinner is ready to be served. While we head into the dining room, I am aware that Christian is walking close to me and I can practically feel his breath on my neck. _Gosh I can't even think when he is around me._ When we hit the dining room, Christian passes me and pulls out my chair. Of course I blush and thank him.

"Thank you" I said shyly.

"You're very welcome". He says while he sits down next to me. This is going to be an interesting night.

During dinner the conversation flows freely, while all the adults are talking about our move to Seattle and work, Christian and I are talking about school. I learn that he is the same age as me and is a freshman this year. I talk about cheer leading, and he tells me that he is on the rowing team this year. While we are talking I notice that we have a lot in common, such as favorite books, music and even our love of English. He is very smart, and tells me his first love is playing the piano. While I can't even play any sort of instrument, he tells me he can teach me after school if I am interested. _Um yes please!_ Before we know it we finish dinner and head back into the living room. I sit beside Christian on one of the loveseats and continue talking about everything and anything. All of a sudden he moves his hand slowly to mine while looking deep into my eyes. That's when I feel it again, that exhilarating current running up my arm, I know he feel it to base on the small smile he has on his beautiful face.

Right at that moment I realize that my world is going to change forever.

 **A/N: It will pick up in the upcoming chapters, sorry for any mistakes. Just wanted to say real quick that this story will have No BDSM and absolutely NO CHEATING! Review and PM me for any questions. Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for all the followers/favs so far. I have a couple of chapters written so after this I will probably post them once a day, but I cant promise to post every day after they are all posted, well see how it goes. Hope you guys are liking it so far, and continue to read and leave a review._**

 ** _Warning: Lemon in this chapter._**

 _One month later_ _ **(APOV)**_

This summer has turned out to be the best summer of my life. It has been amazing between Christian and me. A week after the dinner, Christian and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. He asked for my phone number that night and ever since then we have become inseparable. We talk and hang out almost every day, even Elliot and Kate have become quite the pair. They also have been dating since we introduced them to each other two weeks ago.

Now here we sit, having a double date with Kate and Elliot. We are sitting in a quiet café, 20 minutes from home. We have just been to a movie, and Christian, Kate and I are sitting here laughing at something that Elliot is saying.

Christian and Elliot are teasing each other while me and Kate are sitting here admiring our men. I can't believe how much I like Christian. He has become my best friend, and every minute we are apart is torture. We literally can't take our hands off of each other sometimes. We haven't had sex yet, and yes I am a virgin, but in the beginning of our relationship, Christian told me that he is a virgin also. That was surprising, _I mean just look at him!_ Anybody would think that he has had many relationships, but to my surprise he has had only one girlfriend. Her name was Stephanie and they had known each other for a couple of years before they went out. He said that she moved away to Ohio but their breakup was mutual, they were just too different and just decided to become friends.

After sitting at the café for over two hours, we decided to head home. We are just dropping off Kate when she tells me she wants to tell me something in private. We both get out of the car and Kate turns to me.

"OMG Ana I am freaking out right now!" Kate said in a rush.

"What, why?" I said with a frown.

"I think Elliot wants to have sex and I am just scared and freaking out, I mean I want too I just….. I don't know". Kate says with a heavy sigh.

"Kate, if you're not ready then you don't have to do anything you're not ready for". I tell her honestly. I mean I think me and Christian are at a point now that we are both ready to take our relationship to the next level. This past month has been amazing, and at this moment it hits me that I am falling in love with him. _OMG! I am in love with Christian Grey!_

"ANA!" Kate raising her voice at me when I don't respond to her question.

"I'm sorry what?" I said distracted with my thoughts.

"I said I think I am ready to take that next step with him, I really like him Ana, and I am realizing I want him to be my first". She said happily.

I smile and give Kate a hug and tell her that I will call her later. It looks like Elliot decided that he is going to stay with Kate for a little longer. I am happy for her, and I hope that she makes the right decision. I mean I love Elliot, he is so fun and outgoing, I can totally see them falling in love with each other. I get in the car and Christian drives me home, now here we are sitting in the car making out. Christian and I are moaning into each other's month when suddenly he stops, and we both are gasping for breath.

"Ana…." He says out of breath and looking at me like he wants to launch himself at me. He is sitting in the driver's seat while I am leaning over to him in the passenger's seat. One of his hands is gripping my hair while his other hand is holding the other side of my head. My hands are on his waist. I let my hands drift over his chest while he is looking deep into my eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask while trying to catch my breath. He looks like he is having an internal struggle but then he suddenly let's go of me and opens his door. Climbing out of the car, he comes to my side and helps me out of the car. We are practically running to the door, and then when I unlock it we are met with darkness. _Thank the lord my parents are not home!_ We are heading up the stairs to my room, when we get there Christian suddenly pushes me up against the wall and smashes his mouth to mine. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist while he makes his way towards my bed. _I'm ready to lose my virginity, HOLY CRAP!_

Christian leans down and sets me on my bed while his mouth is still on mine. He stops kissing me and looks down at me with dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks me with hesitation.

"Yes, I'm ready". I said honestly. I love him and I want him to be my first.

He hesitates, but after a few seconds he slowly nods. He backs up and unbuttons my jeans and slowly pulls them down. When he pulls them off, I sit up and pull my shirt over my head, I lay back down and I am laying there just in my bra and panties. I am looking up at him while biting my lip, and I am met with lustful grey eyes. He stands up and slowly takes off his jeans, and then he unbuttons his shirt. After they are both off, he is standing there just in his boxer briefs.

 _Geeze he looks good!_ He has the most define abs I have ever seen, he is lean with lightly tan skin. You can tell he is turned on by his heavy breathing and the bulging in his boxers. I am panting with need when he slowly crawls up to me. He first starts out by kissing up my legs, all the way up to my thighs. Groaning with frustration when he skips the area I want him to be the most, instead he is kissing up my stomach and reaches my breasts. He lightly traces his tough on the edge of my bra, and then with his teeth, he slowly pulls the material down. After my bra is down, he looks up at me asking permission. I nod desperately, wanting his mouth on me and then he starts to lick my nipples and circles around them.

"Ahhh" I am groaning at the sensation of his mouth on me.

"Christian… Please", he is driving me crazy, and I want more.

"What do you need baby", he said while he continues licking my nipples.

"I want you inside me". I said panting. _I want him NOW!_

He leans up and takes off his underwear. He leans down and takes a condom out of his jeans pocket. I am laying here staring at him with my mouth open. _OMG he is big!_ He gets back on the bed and pulls down my underwear slowly. After it is off he rips open the condom and rolls it on his erection. When he is done, he leans down and kisses me and then he looks up and asking permission with his eyes. I nod and I open my legs, and he slowly pushes into me. I am panting and looking into his eyes when suddenly I am hit with a sharp pinching pain.

"AHHHH" I cry out, and suddenly he stills and looks at me with worry in his face.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He said.

"No, just give me a minute" I said while trying to adjust to the burning pain.

We stay like this for a couple of minutes, when the burning stops, I slowly nod my head and tell him I am fine now. He starts to move slowly, and with every slow thrust we are both moaning.

"Ana you are so tight, OMG you feel so good" He said while moaning. We find our rhythm and he starts to thrust faster and faster, we are both moaning loudly, then suddenly I feel myself tightening and when my legs stiffen I know that I am almost there.

"Ana, come for me" He says while pounding into me, and then I come loudly.

"Ahhhhh" I cry out and then he stills.

"Fuuuukkkkk" He cries out, both riding out our orgasms together. After we come down, he falls on top of me, both panting loudly. _That was amazing!_

When both our breathing becomes normal, he looks up at me with love in his eyes. The next thing that comes out of his mouth literally takes my breath away.

"I love you Anastasia" He said honestly. _What?… He feels the same way?_

I look up at him with tears building up in my eyes.

"I love you too Christian". I said while the tears streaming down my face.

I knew in that moment that we are going to be together forever, and nothing is going to tear us apart.

 **A/N: I hope I did okay with my first lemon. :/ Anyway, these first couple of chapters are to explain how they got together, and after this there will be a time jump and this is where the story and drama starts.  
**


	3. Harmless?

**_A/N: Okay here is the chapter that starts the drama, and introduces "the new girl". Wanted to answer the review who asked if there is going to be cheating? There will be NO cheating in this story ever. We will get CPOV and I know the situation where I want his POV but do not know what chapter that is going to take place so just bare with me. Also APOV and "the new girl" POV will be in this story and she will be introduced in this chapter. Thank you for all the new favorites/followers. Please review or PM me if you have any questions._**

 ** _Here we go..._**

 _Three years later_ _ **(APOV)**_

 _I can't believe it!_ Christian and I have been going out for over three years now, and everything is perfect. We now are in our final year of high school, things have been super busy lately with my cheerleading, and Christian on the rowing team, our schedules are hectic but we always have time with each other. Kate and Elliot are also still going strong, and have been dating as long as we have been. The only down side is he has graduated school and is now attending WSU, it's tough for them with the distance, but they seem to make it work. Kate has decided to follow him to WSU next year. As for Christian and I? Well we are still undecided on where we want to attend school. Christian is thinking Harvard but he is unsure, I know I do not want to be that far away from him, so if Christian does decide he wants to go, then I will be right there with him.

Everything is going good with our parents also. Grace and my mom go shopping regularly, and my mom helps Grace with many charity organizations. My mom also volunteers at Seattle Grace hospital, where Grace works, those two have become quite a pair. My dad and Carrick also have been working very hard here lately at their firm. Even when they are not working, they are also hanging out regularly; going fishing, hiking, and golfing on the weekends. We also go to the Grey's house almost every Sunday for dinner. They know that Christian and I are in love and having sex, which is AMAZING by the way. My mom found out a couple of months ago after our first time three years ago. She found Christian sneaking through my window one night, and after having a 2 hour lecture on sex, she let me go on birth control. She knows that I am going to have sex either way, so she took me to get a prescription the next day. As long as we are responsible as there is really nothing they can do about it. _Teen will be teens!_

Now here I sit in Algebra class in the front row with all my friends discussing cheer, when suddenly the front door opens. A short girl with long brunette hair to her waist walks through the door. She is wearing a plain black shirt with boot cut jeans, and black and white converse shoes. I can tell she is really shy because she keeps looking down when she walks to the teacher to hand in her schedule. Mrs. Baker stops what she is doing and looks up.

"Ah yes you must be Stevie?" Mrs. Baker said while she grades papers on her desk.

The girl slowly nods her head while handing in her schedule to Mrs. Baker. She is still looking at the floor so I can't really see her face.

"Class this is Stevie Johnson, and she is a new student transferring from Arizona". Mrs. Baker said to us. Right when she says this Stevie stills and I can tell that she is horrified and nervous because her cheeks become red. Some of the students grunt, roll their eyes and some are quietly laughing at her.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl?" David quietly said.

"The hell if I know, she looks like a geek" Stephen said disinterested. David is smirking and I roll my eyes. _Assholes!_

"Class make her feel welcome, Stevie you may go sit in an empty seat" Mrs. Baker said and walking back to her desk.

Stevie nods her head and walks down the aisle to find an empty seat. She still has not looked up but when she finally sits down in the back row she looks up and scans the room. Her dark blue eyes land on mine and a small smile spreads on her face. She is pretty, shy but very pretty. Her face is small and round, small nose and bangs hanging almost in her eyes. It looks like she has no makeup on, but nonetheless her face is flawless. I smile at her and give her a little wave. She smiles back briefly but then frowns and then looks down. _Hmmm._

That is when I turn around and realize my friends are looking at me with a foul look on their faces, which makes me frown.

"What?" I ask them confused.

"Seriously Ana?" Leila said obnoxiously.

"What are you talking about?" I said more confused.

"That girl is a geek and not worth our time" She said dismissively.

Now I am looking at her with a frown on my face.

"I know she looks weird" Susannah agreeing with her. _What?_

"Come on you guys she is just shy and the new kid, she is just nervous and there is no need to be rude" I said firmly. _She looks harmless!_

"She is pretty but looks like a loner, forget about her" Kate said distracted by her phone.

I look over and yep, she is texting Elliot. _Those two I swear!_ I have a smile on my face while reading her text messages.

"Whatever, anyway are we still on for the party?" Leila said happily.

Christian and I are throwing a party in two weeks. It's kind of a celebration of their last game in rowing. Carrick, Grace, and my parents are going to be out of town for a vacation then so we decided to throw it at his house.

"Yep, everything is coming together" I said equally happy.

Leila, Susannah, Rebecca, Brittany squeal with delight. Yes this is going to be the biggest party of the year. We have them a couple of times a year and Christian and I always host it, it's kind of a tradition at our school. _We always have the best parties!_

"Hell yeah this party is going to be epic!" David said making everyone in the classroom laugh.

"Class quiet and get to work!" Mrs. Baker said displeased.

We all quiet down and continue with our work.

After class we are on our way to lunch, all of my friends talking enthusiastically about the party, and all of a sudden a feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist. I immediately know who it is. I squeal and look back to see a pair of bright grey eyes smiling at me. _God he is so HOT!_

"Hey baby" He said while beaming at me. In the back I see all of his friends smirking at us. _Boys!_

"Hey sexy" I said sensual with a huge smile of my own. I turn around in his arms and kiss him. Our tongues dancing with one another, when we hear Jose call out.

"Geez get a room you two!" He said while chuckling. We stop kissing and look at him with amusement.

"What I can't help it man, my girl is hot!" He said laughing. All of our friends laughing with them. We all say hello to each other and our group walks to our table in the middle of the cafeteria. We are all having a conversation on the party that is in two weeks, me sitting on Christians lap and when Christian is talking with David about what alcohol there is going to be I look around the cafeteria bored with their conversation and spot the new girl Stevie in the back of the room sitting by herself. _Hmmm I wonder if I should go introduce myself?_ I mean she is just sitting there by herself so I decide to get up and go talk to her. I lean down and give Christian a kiss and tell him I will be right back.

When I get to her she has her head down and picking at her lunch.

"Hi! My name is Ana" I said to her. She stills and then looks up slowly from her sandwich. She is staring at me with a confused expression on her face.

"I noticed that you are sitting here by yourself and I just wanted to know if you want to come sit with me and my friends?" I said calmly. She looks horrified and peaks at my table where all my friends are laughing at something Christian is saying. _My beautiful man!_

"Don't mind them, it's okay" I said to her. She looks like she is having an internal struggle, then she slowly nods her head and gets up.

"Come on" I said when holding out my hand to her. She takes it and has her head bowed when we walk to the table. We get there and everyone stops talking.

"Hey everyone this is Stevie, Stevie meet my friends" I said happily to the group. Some look confused, some look agitated, and some look disgusted. _Omg people come on!_

Christian is the only one with a scowl on his face but that is directed to the entire group. He looks at her and has a polite smile on his face.

"Hello Stevie it is nice to meet you" He said in his polite velvet soft voice. Just then she slowly looks up and meets his eyes and suddenly her eyes go wide and she slowly gasps. _Yep that is my man!_

He has his hand out to her and she is just standing there blushing. I want to laugh at the expression on her face, I know he gets that a lot.

 _See people she is harmless!_

 ** _A/N: Just wanted to say real quick that I know nothing about cheerleading or rowing so I wont go into too much detail about that but Ill try. Like I said before I have the next 3 chapters written so I will post one a day. See you then! :)_**


	4. Meet The New Girl

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews/Pm's it really means a lot. To answer some questions you guys have:**_

 _ **Christian does not have the same back story. Carrick, Grace, Mia and Elliot is his biological will be NO ELENA. Christian & Ana were almost 15 when they lost their virginity to each other & going into their freshman year of high school, their birthday's are the same as in the books. They are now in Senior year. I had received a few PM's about C&A getting separated because of Stevie? No there will be no separation but their will be drama between the three, but you will see what happens in upcoming chapters. I have a lot of good ideas on what will happen in this story (I think so) and I know how it's going to end, and I am excited to see what you guys think. **_

_**Just wanted to say one last thing; I am working on some chapters and like I said before I will post them once a day probably all week. After that it will MAYBE be once a week. I do not want to give you guys a set schedule because I am starting my new class this week (getting my BA in Psychology), so that means LOTS of assignments. Also I am having a baby real soon, but I will finish this story and will not take too long between updates. I promise!**_

 _ **I keep forgetting to mention that I have set up a Pinterest page for this story, it's on my profile. Okay sorry for the long A/N.**_

 _ **So here we go... "Introducing The New Girl"**_

 **(SPOV)**

I am sitting here at my mirror looking at my reflection. I don't like what I see in the mirror. Small face, dark blue eyes that are dull and lifeless. Pale complexion and flat lifeless brown hair to my waist. There is nothing special about me. Nobody notices me at all and I like it that way. I like being a loner and keeping to myself. I have never been with a guy before, never had anyone spark my interest except for one person. Jake, a cute guy at my school in Arizona. He was everything that I wanted, everything that every girl wanted. I used to go to bed thinking about him often; about him declaring his undying love for me. He was a vision.

 **Two Months earlier**

He was perfect; dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a gorgeous lean body that every girl wanted in school. He resembled Alex Pettyfer, and always had a smile on his face. He was the most popular guy in school and the first time I saw him I was in love. Of course, with a girl like me he never noticed me at all, but one time in English class he bumped into me and in that moment my heart stopped.

"Sorry" He said while he winked at me and had a smile on his face. I couldn't even breathe let alone speak to him after that. I just stood there like an idiot but that was the last time he even talked to me. All of the girls picked on me and told me that I was a geek and a loser and that nobody was going to notice me let alone Jake. I just couldn't get him out of my head, a couple of weeks before I had to move here, there was a party that Jake was throwing at his house, so I got up the courage to attend. Of course I tried to dress up and put some light make up on, and when I got to his house everyone was staring at my direction with an annoyed look on their face. I blushed and looked down to my feet. I was wearing a simple loose black dress that went down to my knees and black flats. I had my hair in a high ponytail, I thought I looked nice but of course I was wrong.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lisa said to her group of girls in the middle of the dance floor.

"Nobody invited her" Molly said with a murderous look on her face.

"Guys just chill! ENJOY THE PARTY!" Jake yelled at the crowd. Everyone cheered and started dancing again.

When I had the courage to move through the crowd I found a dark corner to stand and wait for an opportunity to talk to Jake. I was beet red but trying to ignore the scowls coming from basically all the girls at the party. Some were rolling their eyes, some had an amused look on their face, and some were completely ignoring me. About an hour later I saw Jake filling his cup in the kitchen, so all the courage I could muster, I slowly started walking to him.

 _Okay come on Stevie, you can do it!_

When I got in the kitchen and close to him he looked up, and looked at me with amusement. _Okay just talk to him, DO ANYTHING!_

"Hi" I said shyly. Okay great that was lame.

"Can I help you?" He said looking annoyed. At that moment I froze and couldn't even speak. _Maybe this was a bad idea!_

He snapped his fingers in the front of my face, and that is when I realized I was looking down at my feet.

"Look, I don't know who invited you here, but I sure as hell didn't!" He said perturbed. _Oh No._

"I….." I couldn't even speak, I felt tears stinging my eyes and then all of a sudden he scowls and starts to walk away.

Bumping my shoulder he said... "Freaking wierdo" with a repulsed look on his face. Everyone in the kitchen started laughing at me and pointing, "WIERDO, WIERDO" at me. I ran from the kitchen and out of the house with tears running down my face, and shouts of laughter behind me. I have never been so embarrassed and ashamed in my life. When I got to my house I landed on my bed and started crying my eyes out until I fell asleep.

After that school was torture, everybody at school was always laughing at me and making jokes. That was my last attempt at talking to any boy. I didn't feel pretty, or even wanted anyone after that, I was too worried and horrified that was going to happen again so I kept to myself.

 _It's easier that way Stevie!_

 **Present**

Now here I am in a new state, and a new school; a fresh start. I banish all those negative thoughts and get ready for school.

When I come down for breakfast my step-father is sitting on our kitchen table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. It is just me and my step-father, my biological father died when I was two from a drunk driver and my mother died when I was about 13 from breast cancer, and let's just say that things have not been right since. My step-father works for a small publishing company called SIP and he is an editor. We live in a small 2 bedroom apartment in Pike market district. He and I never had a good relationship, I know he doesn't like me very much but he is the only family I have. He was okay in the beginning but after my mom died he became different, cold, and emotionally abusive. He never hit me, which I am thankful for but he always calls me names, tells me how plain I am and that nobody will want me. When I reach the table he looks up from his newspaper and scowls at me with dark blue eyes.

 _Here we go!_

"Jesus Stevie, cant you dress up a little bit? You look ridiculous" He said with an annoyed voice. I don't think I look ridiculous, why does he always look down on me?

"You know, you will never get noticed when looking plain as you do" He said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to get anybody, I am not trying to impress anyone" I said while making my lunch.

"Eat breakfast and get to school" He said in a cold, annoyed voice.

"Okay" I said meekly. He just continued to scowl at me and continues to read his newspaper.

"Annoying bitch", he said under his breath.

I eat some toast and drink some milk quickly, and then when I am done I head to get my backpack from the living room. I don't have a car since my step-father wont buy me one, so I have to take a bus. Finally getting to school, I go in the front door and head into the main office to get my schedule. A bored looking lady in front looks up at me and plasters a fake smile on her face.

"May I help you?" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"I am new here, and I am here to get my schedule" I said shyly.

"What is your name?" she said now looking bored.

"Stevie Johnson" I said while looking up at her. She hands me my schedule and welcomes me to Seattle. I note with still fake enthusiasm.

Looking down at my schedule when I come out of the office, I notice that I have Algebra now so I head in that direction. When I enter the classroom I notice everyone staring at me which I immediately put my head down and walk to the teacher. While taking my schedule, she introduces me and tells me to find a seat in the back. I hear smirking in front of me and also when I head to the back to find a seat. I finally look up and scan the room and that is when I see bright ocean blue eyes staring at me. She is probably the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, with shiny wavy brown hair to the middle of her back, light teal skinny jeans with a light brown stripped top with a teal necklace hanging from her neck, white jacket and light brown high heels. I can tell she is one of those bitchy popular girls, but when I look into her ocean blue eyes she has a smile on her face and gives me a little wave. I slowly smile back but then I see the girls that are sitting near her and they are scowling at me. _Oh great!_ So I look back down to my desk and hope they don't notice me.

She looks really nice, but come on she probably feels sorry for me, there is no way she would even be nice to me let alone talk to me.

 _Right?_

 ** _A/N: I guess you guys can figure out who her step-father is? I am trying to do longer chapters for you guys. Please Review and I will see you guys tomorrow! :)_**


	5. Dreaming of Mr Grey

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Going to be busy today so I wanted to get this out early. I am so excited about this story, I have written like crazy yesterday and I am really proud of what I have so far. I am excited and anxious for you guys to see the next couple of chapters but as much as I would like to post all of them now, I need to wait. To answer some reviews:**_

 _ **Yes it is hard to see her other than harmless right now, but not everything is as what it seems. ;)**_

 _ **Some of you are correct about her step-father :)**_

 _ **50ShadesFever: It's funny when I came up with this story a while ago the movies that came to mind was the movie 2002's Swimfan with Jesse Bradford, and 2009's Obsession with Beyonce. LOL**_

 _ **I wanted to give you guys a little *hint* on what is to come in this story. If you have seen these two movies that I mentioned above, those were my inspiration on what is coming. I am not going to say what scenes but I will say that I am doing my own spin on some scenes in the movies. ;)**_

 _ **There will be NO cheating and to give you guys a sigh of relief, there will be no misunderstanding of cheating either. There will be drama and hurt feelings, and maybe some time a lone but ABSOLUTELY NO CHEATING! I really don't want to say anymore than that so I hope you continue to enjoy on what is to come.**_

 _ **Don't forget the Pinterest Page!**_

 _ **I recommend seeing these awesome movies if you haven't seen them yet. Sorry for the long A/N so let's get to it!**_

 **(SPOV)**

After English class, I am heading to lunch. I am walking towards the cafeteria, of course it is crowded and looks like there are not many seats available. I am headed that way, looking down at my feet, trying not to be noticed, and when I have the courage to look around that is when I see a group of girls and boys laughing and rolling their eyes at a couple making out in the front of the cafeteria. I realize it is that girl in Algebra class.

 _Yep that is what I thought, popular girl making out with her popular boyfriend._

I can't really see the guy she is making out with since they are surround by a bunch of people, so I head into the door and look for a table. Everyone who is sitting down are busy eating and talking with their friends. I find an empty table in the back and sit down and pick at my lunch. I can feel some one's eyes on me and that is when I see brown high heels coming towards me while my eyes are glued to my sandwich.

 _Oh Crap! Please leave me alone! Don't ridicule me!  
_

"Hi! My name is Ana" she said a little too happily. _Is she really talking to me? I mean she is being nice?  
_

I slowly look up confused, because for the life of me I can't understand why she would even talk to someone like me. I mean she is probably one of those popular cheerleading girls who get their kicks out of making fun of people to make themselves feel better. I am still looking at her confused, and then she speaks again.

"I noticed that you are sitting here by yourself and I just wanted to know if you want to come sit with me and my friends?" she said calmly, as if she doesn't understand why it's such a problem that she is speaking to me. That is when I realize that everyone at her table is laughing and I suspect it is because of me, but she speaks again when she catches my gaze at her table.

"Don't mind them, it's okay" she said calmly again, and for the first time in my life I actually believe her when she said it will be okay. So I give her a small nod and get up.

"Come on" she said while giving me her hand. I take it and feel immediately at ease.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad._

I am walking with her with my head down and when we reach her table, we realize everyone stops talking. _Oh No! Maybe this was a bad idea!  
_

"Hey everyone this is Stevie, Stevie meet my friends" she said happily. Right now I am embarrassed and freaking out and I am hearing scowling, and chuckling coming from the table. _Please can I die now?_

And that is when I hear the most velvety soft voice that I have ever heard.

"Hello Stevie it is nice to meet you" the voice said. I took a chance and slowly looked up and right then my heart stopped.

Right in front of me is the most attractive, most beautiful, sexiest boy I have ever seen.

 _O.M.G!_

He is tall with dark brown copper hair and the brightest grey eyes that I have ever seen in my life. I slowly gasp and I notice that my eyes are popping out of my head. I notice that he is wearing some expensive jeans, and a black long sleeve layered button t shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black converse. His face is gorgeous, he actually looks like Jamie Dornan a little bit. He now is giving me a polite smile and has his hand out for me to shake. Everyone is smirking and trying not to laugh, and some of the girls are giving me a death glare and I notice that I am still staring at him like an idiot.

 _Geez do something!_

I am blushing and not speaking when I shake his hand. His hand is large and soft and when I touch his hand I feel goosebumps going straight up my arm when we shake.

"Hi" I said shyly and quiet, while he gives me a beaming smile and then my heart stops again. I smile back at him while still blushing and after we are done shaking hands we hear Ana speak.

"Stevie came to eat with us, so everybody make room" she said with amusement in her voice. _I don't want to sit with anyone else but him!_

Ana and the copper haired hottie sits down at the table and I immediately sit down next to him. _God he smells good!_ I notice that a girl is scowling at me, and giving me a dirty look. She has brown glossy hair with brown eyes, dressed similar to Ana, but her skinny jeans have flowers on them, and her shirt is a peach color with brown sandals.

"So Stevie this is Christian my boyfriend" Ana said while looking deep into his eyes, I realize they are staring at each other with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. I am immediately feel disappointed and silly that he actually might be interested in me. I mean he smiled at me and seem like he actually was interested when nobody else was. _No he is not like Jake, he is nice to me and wont turn me down!_

He turned to me and gave me a smile, and said hello again. I smile at him while blushing beet red again. _Play it cool!_

"This is Kate, Leila, Rebecca, Brittany, Jose, David, Stephen, and Matt" she introduces me to the other people at the table. I notice that every single one of them are looking at me with a boring look on their face. Leila is still giving me a scowl and a dirty look. The only one that seems to be nice is Kate. She is a beautiful girl just like Ana, and she gives me a polite smile, and then goes back to looking at her phone.

Nobody is really interested in getting to know me or even speaking to me except for Christian and Ana. After introductions, she is speaking to one of her friends, Leila; the girl who wont stop giving me the dirty look, when Christian suddenly turns to me.

"So where are you from?" he said while eating his lunch. _Omg! Omg! He is speaking to me, okay just calm down and talk, Okay here it goes…_

"Arizona" I said shyly while looking at him beneath my bangs. He is just too handsome and I find myself imagining that we are somewhere else, without Ana, without the bitch with the dirty look, somewhere alone...

 _We are in his room, on the bed looking into each others eyes. He just made sweet love to me, and it was everything I imagined it would be. His chest bare, and listening with sweat from our passionate lovemaking. Me naked and only a thin white sheet covering us from the waist down.  
_

" _You are so beautiful" he said with absolute love in his grey eyes. I am laying beside him and playing with his chest hair and looking into his grey eyes.  
_

 _The only thing I can say is the one thing that I have wanted to say ever since I met him. Ever since he and Ana broke up because he had deeper feelings for me.  
_

" _I love you Christian" I said while looking into his eyes. I am so happy and in love. I knew that him and Ana were not soul mates, I knew when we first touched that he felt it too, the connection that we had, the love we had discovered the moment we met at lunch.  
_

 _He looks at me and says.. "I love you too Stevie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he said with absolute sincerity. I am looking at him with tears prickling my eyes, and then he leans down and starts kissing me tenderly. Then we are getting lost in each other again. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and nothing is going to keep us apart. NOTHING!  
_

 _We are in love. We are meant to be_

"HEY!" Christian said while snapping his fingers in front of my face. I realize that I was daydreaming when he was trying to tell me something. I immediately go beet red again and look away.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I said shyly while trying not to run the other way.

 _Great, caught daydreaming about him.._

"I said that is cool. he said. I need to try and make conversation.

"Where are you from?" I said quietly.

"Here" he said when looking into my eyes. I don't notice anything else, I don't notice the scowl that her friends are giving me, I don't notice one of the guys laughing at something, or even notice another student drop their food on the floor in front of us. The only thing I am paying attention to is his bright grey eyes that are looking into my soul.

"Well welcome to Seattle" he said politely and turned away and started talking to Ana again.

In that moment, I knew I had to have him.

 _ **A/N: The next chapters will be much longer. CPOV will be coming here soon and I hope I did him justice.**_

 _ **BTW sorry for the mistake in the A/N yesterday, it was meant to say that The Grey's are his biological family and there will be NO Elena in this story, I cant stand her! Anyway see you guys tomorrow with the longer chapter! Please Review :)**_


	6. Janitors Closet Fun Time

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, and new followers/favs. Really means a lot to me that you guys are liking the story so far. I am excited for you to see the next couple of chapters. I already have chapters 7 & 8 written but after that it will be longer between updates. Not a couple of weeks long just not everyday. CPOV will be next chapter and it will answer some of your questions about his thoughts on Stevie. **_

_**Please Review & don't forget the Pinterest Page! **_

**APOV**

I am sitting here talking to Leila about the party listening intently at what she is saying. All of a sudden she stops talking and starts to scowl.

"What Leila?" I ask. She is looking behind me at Christian and Stevie.

"Why the hell did you invite her over here?" She said while still scowling at her.

"She was just sitting over there by herself, and I wanted her to sit with us, it's no big deal" I said

 _Why does it really matter that she is over here? I mean she is not hurting anything or anyone for that matter._

"Ana do you notice the way she is looking at Christian?" She said with a funny look on her face.

"Yes I do and what is the big deal? He always gets those kind of looks" I said annoyed.

I always notice girls looking at him, checking him out thinking they want to devour him in an instant. I find it amusing and yes I believe that they are not going to do anything beyond looking at him. In the end, I know he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and _I_ am the one that he wants in the end. _I_ am the one he makes love too. _I_ am the only one he sees and that is NEVER going to change. So I am not worried that Stevie is going to do anything but look and admire him.

 _I mean what is she going to do? Kidnap him?_

"Ana, I see girls look at him all the time, and yes I admit they are harmless, but this girl is different. I can see it in her eyes that she is dangerous" She said like it should be obvious to me. I roll my eyes and continue to listen.

"Look you can be nice to her and talk to her, but that doesn't mean I am. Christian is like a brother to me and if that weird girl does anything to him then she has me to deal with" She said determined. I sigh.

"I know Leila and I appreciate your concern but like I said she is harmless and if god forbid she does anything, I know Christian loves me and would never be unfaithful to me so I am not going to waste my thoughts on it" I said getting bored of this conversation.

"Okay. Just know that I love you guys and I am just looking out for you" She said smiling at me.

"I know you are and I appreciate it" I said to her smiling.

"Okay so anyway…." She goes on again about the party. I guess Christian and Stevie are done talking because Christian wraps his arm around me and nuzzles my neck.

"God you smell good" He said, and I can tell he is getting turned on by the way his breathing has changed.

 _God now I am wet._

"You smell pretty good yourself" I said looking into his eyes. All of a sudden I see what looks like a scowl coming from Stevie when I look behind Christian but when I get a better look at her she has her head down. I frown. _Hmmm_

"HEY PARTY AT CHRISTIAN'S HOUSE IN TWO WEEKS!" Jose yells at people in the cafeteria. People are laughing and high fiving each other excited for the party. Christian and I both roll our eyes at Jose's silliness. Leila is looking at Jose with a sexy look on her face while biting her lip.

Jose and Leila have been going out for a year now. Jose moved from Portland and on his first day he and Leila locked eyes on each other in Science class and they have been inseparable ever since. I am really happy for them.

Right on cue the bell rings telling us that it's time for class and that lunch is over. We all get up and head out of the cafeteria. Before Christian and I get out the door I look over and Stevie is walking close to Christian.

"Stevie what class do you have next?" I said while pulling Christian close to me.

"Economics with Mr. Clark" she said quietly while sneaking a glance at Christian. Well it looks like she will be in a class with Christian.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow" I said.

"Ana come here for a second" Kate called me over to her.

"I'll be right back babe" I said to Christian.

"Hurry back" He said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I leave them and head over to Kate.

"Hey, I am going to visit Elliot for the weekend, and I want you and Christian to come with me" She said.

"Why? Don't you guys want time alone?" I said confused. They have been apart for a couple of months and I really don't want to intrude on them and also they would probably won't even leave his apartment building all weekend.

"Yes we are going to want alone time" she said with a wink. I roll my eyes and smile at her.

"I still want you guys to come and hang out with us, it will be fun" she said getting excited.

I have not been to Portland for a while and I could need some _alone time_ with Christian too.

"Okay let me talk to Christian and I will let you know" I said to her. She squeals and hugs me tight.

"Okay just text me and let me know, Elliot already has talked to Christian" she said while walking away to her next class.

When she is out of view I start to walk back to Christian and Stevie. They are still standing in the same spot that I left them in. Christian looks uncomfortable about something and Stevie is smiling and blushing while looking at him.

 _What is that about?_

"Hey baby" he said looking relieved. I smile and kiss him.

"Are you ready to go?" I said. He nods fast and starts to walk away while pulling my hand.

"See you tomorrow Stevie" I said while looking over my shoulder at her when we start to walk away.

She gives me a small smile and looks down again. Christian and I are walking the halls to get to our next class but suddenly he stops and gives me a look like he has a hidden secret.

"What?" I said while biting my lip. He gives me a sexy smile, his eyes are a darker shade of grey and then he starts to walk again while holding onto my hand. We get to the janitors closet and he opens the door I follow him in. When he shuts and locks the door, he suddenly pushes me up again the wall and then his lips are on mine and we start to devour each other's mouths. I am pulling at his sexy copper locks, and his hands are roaming all over my body.

"I need to fuck you" he said while kissing and biting my neck. I am panting with need and struggling to even think straight.

"Baby we have class" I said while he starts to pull up my shirt, and squeezing my breasts, tweaking my already hard nipples.

"I don't care, I need you, NOW!" He said urgently while unbuttoning his pants. He pulls down his jeans and boxer briefs, and then I start to unbutton my jeans and pull them off with my panties, pulling them off seductively. When we both have our pants off I look up and he is standing there staring at me with a look of hunger in his eyes. I lean back against the wall with a "Come get me" look on my face while I am biting my lip and my hands above my head and on the wall. He starts to walk slowly to me while his eyes are glued to thighs. He gets to me and cups my wet sex while looking up through his long copper lashes.

"You have the perfect pussy baby" he said while he starts to rub my sex. I am panting with need for him. We both groan when he starts to push one of his long fingers into me. He starts to pump in and out while he puts one of his hands on mine that are above my head, kissing me hard.

"AHHH" I say when he starts to pump faster. I am moaning and trying to be quiet so we won't get caught.

"Feel it baby" he said while licking the shell of my ear. I don't think I can take much more and I am about to plead with him to fuck me but then he pulls away and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"This has to be quick baby" he said while looking at me. He slams into me and we both moan out loud.

"OMG" I said while he starts to pound into me over and over again. We both are starting to sweat, and he has his head in the crook of my neck while my head is thrown back, eyes shut tight, and mouth open.

"Fuck baby, grip me with your pussy" he said moaning and biting my neck.

"Yes OH YES" I say while he pounds into me harder.

"Come for me baby, I need you to come" he said urgently while pounding faster, and I know he is close. A couple of seconds later I come when he starts to urgently rub my clit with his fingers.

"AHHHH" I moan, my orgasm set's him off and then he stills and pours into me.

"Shiiiiiiiiitttttt" he says while riding out his orgasm, holding me close to him. When we both come down from our high, and are both breathing heavily while our foreheads are touching.

"That was incredible" he said while looking into my eyes.

"It always is" I said while smiling at him. He smiles back and gives me a slow kiss while he pulls out of me.

"Come on baby we need to get to class" he said while giving me one more kiss and then lets me go to put back on his clothes. I nod and start to get dressed. When we both are dressed and presentable, he grabs me and gives me one more passionate kiss.

"Come on" He said while opening the door. I smooth out my clothes and try to make sure I am presentable and not look like I just got fucked in a janitor's closet. We are just about to walk out when we both stop dead in our tracks. The end of the hallway we both see Stevie peeking her head from around the wall and when she sees us she rushes off down the hallway and we can't see her no more.

"What the hell?" Christian says while looking at me with a frown.

"Was she there the whole time?" I said while looking confused.

"I don't know, that girl is weird" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

 _Did she hear us?_

"Maybe she just went to the bathroom or something and then she just caught us coming out of the closet?" I said deep in thought.

"I don't know and I don't care" he said while leading me down the hallway.

"I will see you after school baby" he said while giving me one more kiss.

"Okay I love you" I said while kissing him back. He gives me a slap on my ass while he has a seductive look on his face.

"Love you too babe" He said while walking down the hall to his next class. I am about to walk into my class when I hear him again.

"Laters baby!" He said and then he disappears into his class.

 _My sexy man!_

 _ **A/N: Up next CPOV. See you guys tomorrow :)**_


	7. Through Christian's Eyes

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I have a long authors note on the bottom that answers some of the reviews for last chapter.**_

 _ **Here is Christian's POV and I hope I did okay. I found it fun to write in his perspective and excited to see what you guys think. This is my longest chapter yet and I am planning on continuing to write longer chapters. Pinterest page is updated.  
**_

 _ **So here we go...**_

 **CPOV**

"Yo grey!" Matt is trying to get my attention.

"What's up?" I said looking back at him.

"Are you and Ana still doing the party in two weeks?" He said. Matt is a big party animal and is always looking for a good time.

"Yeah were still on" I said.

"Alright sweet" he said while smiling and looking back to his paper in front of him.

The party is going to be epic, Ana and I always host these parties. My parents and her parents are going on vacation and it will be a perfect time to have the party. I cannot wait to spend time with my girl.

These last three years have been amazing. The moment I saw her at the dinner, all tight dress, black heels, long brown hair and the most incredible ocean blue eyes I have ever seen I knew I had to have her. The first time we first touched was magical, and I felt this odd exhilarating current pass between us and after that we started talking. When it was time for dinner I know I had to make my move, so I pulled out her chair and gave her my "pantie dropping smile" and she blushed beet red.

 _Yeah Grey!_

During dinner we talked like old friends, talking about our favorite hobbies, music, books, and we realized we had a lot in common. I told her I can give her piano lessons since that was my first love, and of course she agreed. _I can make my moves on her!_ After dinner we went back into the living room and we continued to talk. When we were talking and sitting so close to each other and when looking into her blue eyes, I knew I had to touch her to see if that connection was still between us. When I slowly moved my hand to hers, it was there, the current between us and I knew she felt it every time we touched. I can see it in her eyes and let's just say the rest was history.

I remember one day a couple of weeks later, we were in my music room and I was playing the piano and she was sitting beside me while I played her a song; "Wherever You Will Go".

 _ **Flashback**_

 _So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

I am singing her the lyrics while she is smiling at me.

 _If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

 _And maybe. I'll work out  
A way to make it back some day  
Towards you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days_

 _If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

When I look over she has tears in her eyes, I smile at her and continue to sing and play.

 _Chorus:  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

 _I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If i could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go_

When I finish singing and playing the song, her tears are flowing freely down her face. I reach out and cup the side of her face and wipe her tears with my thumb.

"Don't cry baby" I said while looking into her eyes. _God she is beautiful!_

"You play so beautifully" she said while trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands.

I smile and cup her face with my hands and slowly lean towards her, I look into her eyes asking for permission to kiss her, she smiles and nods and then I kiss her sweetly at first, then our tongues slowly dance with one another. She moans quietly in my mouth and she runs her hands through my hair while I deepen the kiss. I moan and kiss her with everything I am.

 _Holy god she tastes good!_

When we stop to come up for air, we are looking into each other's eyes, we both have a goofy smile on our faces.

That was our first kiss.

That was the moment I knew that I was falling for her.

That is when I knew she was the one.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Coming out of my thoughts when I hear the bell ring to tell us it is time for lunch. I smile and pack my papers into my backpack and head out the door to go find my girl.

I am walking with all of my buddies when I spot my girl with all of her girlfriends heading towards the cafeteria.

"There's your girl" Matt said while rolling his eyes.

"Damn right she is" I said laughing at him. My buddies laughing with me.

"Whipped" they all said in unison laughing while I walk away from them to get to the love of my life. I turn back and cup my cock in my hands at them with a smile on my face. They all start laughing and follow me to the cafeteria.

When I get to my girl I wrap my arms around her waist startling her.

"Hey baby" I said while smiling at her. _God she is hot!_

"Hey sexy" she said with a drop dead sexy smile on her face. She turns around and we kiss. Our tongues are dancing with each other when Jose calls out to us.

"Geez get a room you two!" he said chuckling. We stop kissing and look at everybody with amusement.

"What I can't help it man, my girl is hot!" I said making everyone laugh. I say hello to all of her friends, while she says hello to all of my buddies. We head into the cafeteria and sit down at our table in the middle. I have my girl in my lap rubbing her thighs and talking to David about the party, when Ana says she will be right back, she gives me a kiss and gets up.

"So your parents are going to be away again huh?" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Yep, they are going to Hawaii with Ana's parents, so we will have the whole house to ourselves" I said while winking at him.

"I swear dude, you guys are joined at the hip" he said while smirking.

"Hell yeah we are" I said while chuckling. We are never apart, and one would think that we would get sick of each other but with us that is not the case. If I am away from her more than a day, then I go crazy.

 _Got to have my girl with me!_

"OMG guys Christian is going to get laid… Again", He said with a shock look on his face making everyone laugh at the table.

I am laughing with them and talking when suddenly everyone gets quiet and starts to scowl. I frown and look back and see Ana standing by the table with a short brown haired girl by her side looking down at her feet.

 _Who is that?_

"Hey everyone this is Stevie, Stevie meet my friends" Ana said while looking happy at the group. Everyone has a look of boredom on their faces, and I start to scowl at them.

 _Geez guys no need to be rude!_

My parents raised me to have manners and be nice, and courteous to everyone. I have to admit sometimes I want to roll my eyes at some people and their antics but in this occasion I need to be polite.

"Hello Stevie it is nice to meet you" I said while holding my hand out to her. She slowly looks up and her eyes go wide and she slowly gasps. She kind of looks like Ana but with darker blue eyes, with some shitty ass jeans, a black plain shirt and crappy converse. She doesn't even compare to Ana in the looks department. She is still staring at me.

 _Yeah Yeah Yeah, it's just a pretty face!_

I want to roll my eyes at her but I keep my polite smile, I can hear all our friends at the table trying not to laugh. Hell even I want to laugh, this girl is beet red and she is just standing there looking at me like she wants to devour me.

 _Not going to happen sweetheart!_

FINALLY she seems to snap out of it and shakes my hand. Her hand is small and clammy, and that is when I notice goosebumps going up her arm.

 _Oh Christ!_

"Hi" is all she said while blushing again. I want to roll my eyes at her, but I give her my beaming smile instead and she smiles back.

 _Yeah that is all you're getting!_

"Stevie came to eat with us, so everybody make room" Ana said. We all sit down and I notice the girl walk straight to my side; well more like run and sits down urgently like she is afraid that someone will steal her spot if she doesn't get here fast enough.

 _Christ this girl is annoying!_

"So Stevie this is Christian my boyfriend" Ana said while looking into my eyes. I am looking at her smiling.

 _Only yours baby!_

I turn around and give her a polite smile again. She is still blushing which is really annoying me. I am used to women drooling all over me and it doesn't surprise me with this girl but maybe if I talk with her and act bored she will get the hint that I am not interested.

"So where are you from?" I said while eating my lunch and trying to make a quick conversation.

"Arizona" she said quietly and…. Yep still blushing.

"Well cool, welcome to Seattle" I said annoyed, and already bored with this conversation. When I look at her she is staring at me and her breathing has changed and slowly gasping again. I frown.

 _What the hell is she thinking about?_

"Um hello?" I am trying to get her attention. I keep saying her name but she keeps staring at me, lost in deep thought.

"STEVIE" I yell at her and snap my fingers in her face, she blinks and turns beet red again, then she looks away.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she said while looking away from me. Now I am rolling my eyes while she has her face away from me.

"I said that is cool, well welcome to Seattle" I said irritated, and FINALLY being able to turn away from her.

 _Thank fuck that is over!_

I put my arm around Ana and nuzzle her neck.

"God you smell good" I said while nuzzling her neck. Just her scent and the way she looks in those tight ass jeans is making my cock throb in my pants. I need to have her here soon, otherwise I am going to walk around with a raging hard on all day.

"You smell pretty good yourself" she said while looking at me, devouring me with those sexy ocean blue eyes. Then she looks behind me and frowns.

 _Oh baby forget her!_

Then we hear Jose yell out loud.

"HEY PARTY AT CHRISTIAN'S HOUSE IN TWO WEEKS!" he said making everyone laugh, Ana and I rolling our eyes.

 _Going to be a fun and interesting party!_

Then the bell rings and tell us that lunch is over. We all get up and move out of the cafeteria to our next class. Then I notice that annoying girl is walking next to me… _close!_

 _Christ girl get the hint! I am not interested!_

"Stevie what class do you have next?" Ana said while pulling me close to her, I wrap my arms around her tightly, I need her close to me so maybe this dumb girl gets the hint.

"Economics with Mr. Clark" she said quietly while peeking up at me through her lashes.

 _Well Fuck!_

Christ now I have to deal with her staring and drooling over me in class.

 _Great. Just Great!_

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow" she said while giving her a polite smile. While I am pissed off that I have to see this girl again.

"Ana come here for a second" Kate called out to Ana.

 _Jesus, don't leave me alone with this girl!_

"I'll be right back babe" she said to me.

"Hurry back" I said urgently. I don't want to talk to this girl again but with my luck it's not looking so good. She gives me a kiss and walks over to Kate.

I am looking straight at her tight ass when I hear an annoying cough behind me.

 _UGH!_

I quietly scowl and roll my eyes before I turn around and see the girl staring at me with a look of hope in her eyes.

"So…you're having a party?" she said while she still has that look of hope in her eyes.

 _Oh god!_

"Yeah" I said with an uninterested look on my face. _She better not get invited to this party!_

I look at her and she has a beaming smile on her face. The way she keeps looking at me is making me uncomfortable and she is starting to piss me off. I really don't want her to know where I live, let alone be in my house. I notice Ana walking back to us.

 _Thank God!_

"Hey baby" I said relieved that she is back and I can get away from this ridiculous chick.

"Are you ready to go?" she said. HELL YES I am ready to go, so I nod my head, grab her hand and walk away quickly.

 _I need to get away from this freak of a girl!_

"See you tomorrow Stevie" She said while we walk away.

Something freaks me out about this girl, but I am not going to bother thinking about it. The only thing I am thinking about is fucking my girl in the Janitors closet.

 _Hmmmm!_

 ** _A/N: Song that Christian sang to Ana: "Wherever You Will Go" Charlene Soraia version. I wanted to incorporate some songs that were in the original trilogy so you might see more as the story progresses. In case you guys didnt know where this song was, Christian was playing this song on the piano in Freed when they were at his parents house for brunch after they got back from their honeymoon. ;)  
_**

 ** _Also wanted to answer some of the reviews: I guess you can say Ana is naive in some sense right now, but on the other hand, she see's the good in people and really believes that Stevie is harmless. Being with Christian for 3 years, she is used to women throwing themselves at him and wanting him for his looks. The difference is in this story she is not shy like she was in the books or insecure, she has faith in their love for each other. So in the past, when women tried to get his attention, nothing came of it and she believes the same outcome will be this time (a harmless crush). But, Ana will start to see what everyone see's in Stevie down the road. I hope that makes sense :)_**

 ** _When I was thinking of this story awhile ago, I was not planning on putting Leila or any sub from the books in this story, because I simply hated all of them especially Leila. There are a lot of good stories on here that have Leila in different scenarios, and I decided to put her in the story as a good character, and a friend that was not affected by Christian or his looks, more like a sister to him and Ana._**

 ** _I have one more chapter pre written, so that means I will try to write more chapters over the weekend and post sometime next week. I have lots of ideas, so I just need to write it all out. I am going to school and having my third baby real soon, but I will never abandon this story or take a long time between updating. I know life happens and things come up so just bare with me._**

 ** _Oh and this story will not be too too long but just enough drama and suspense, and wont be dragged out for too long._**

 ** _Anyway sorry for the long authors note. See you tomorrow! Please Review :)_**


	8. This cant be!

_**A/N: Thank you for the new followers/favs and reviews. I get so excited to see new favs & followers and it makes me happy that you guys are liking the story so far, really means a lot to me, so thank you! This is the last chapter that I have written so it might take me a little bit to update again, but not too long though. I really don't like to keep people waiting so I will get it done. **_

_**I know it is tomorrow but Happy Mother's day to all the mothers out there, hope all of you have a good one.**_

 _ **Anyway here is the latest chapter, I wanted it to be longer but I wanted to stop it where it is. I want to do longer chapters, because personally I like reading longer chapters, so I will work on that. Don't forget the Pinterest.  
**_

 _ **So here we go!**_

 **(CPOV)**

Ana and I are walking to our next class. My cock is still throbbing from earlier and this will be the perfect time to rectify the situation. I look at Ana with a secret smile on my face.

"What?" she said with a knowing smile on her face while biting her lip. Now my erection is hard as granite.

 _I need to have her, NOW!_

I turn away and find the Janitors closet. I open the door and lead her in. When I shut and lock the door, I push her against the wall and devour her mouth. She is pulling my hair and my hands are roaming all over her body.

"I need to fuck you" I said while biting her neck. My cock is hard and swollen and I need to fuck her and I need to do it NOW!

"Baby we have class" she said while panting. I squeeze her breasts and tweak her perfect pink nipples.

 _Oh yes my baby feel it!_

"I don't care, I need you, NOW!" I can't take anymore. I unzip my pants and take off my boxer briefs as well as my jeans and shoes. I notice Ana is doing the same; pulling off her jeans, shoes and her sexy white lace thong panties. _Fuck!_ I look up at her and she is leaning against the wall with a "Fuck me" expression on her face with her hands on the wall. I have never seen anything so perfect. Her hot toned body, perfect lightly tanned skin, sexy ass thighs and perfect round tits. My eyes roam her perfect body, landing between her thighs, devouring her pussy with my eyes while I slowly walk to her. I get to her and cup her wet pussy in my hand, I am peaking up at her through my lashes.

"You have the perfect pussy baby" I said while rubbing her perfectly shaven wet sex. We both moan when I slide a finger into her and start to pump in and out of her.

 _Fuck! She is soaking wet, and all for me!_

I pump faster and put my hands on top of hers while we kiss desperately.

She moans into my mouth and then I move my mouth to her neck.

"Feel it baby" I said while biting and nipping at her neck, and then licking the shell of her ear. I can tell she is ready and is about to beg me to fuck her.

 _Showtime!_

I pull away and pick her up by her thighs and then she wraps her legs around my waist.

"This has to be quick baby" I said while slamming into her pussy. We both moan at the incredible sensation. _She is so fucking tight!_

"OMG" she said while I am thrusting hard into her over and over again. I have my head in the crook of her neck while her head is thrown back.

"Fuck baby, grip me with your pussy" I moan while fucking her faster and harder against the wall. The feeling is incredible, I have not had sex with anybody else, and I have no desire to ever, she is the only one I need.

"Yes OH YES!" she said breaking me from my thoughts. I don't think I can last much longer, she is gripping me so tight I can barely move.

"Come for me baby, I need you to come" I said while grunting. I can tell she is almost there so I reach down and rub her clit hard and fast with my fingers.

"AHHHH" She comes then and I follow.

"Shhiiiiiiittttt" I moan while she grips my orgasm from me. I am holding her tight riding out my powerful orgasm. When we both come down from our high, we are breathing heavily with our foreheads touching.

"That was incredible" I said while looking into her eyes. Still holding her up against the wall both totally sated.

"It always is" she said while smiling.

 _Oh yeah baby it is!_

I smile kiss her and pull out of her and set her back down on the ground.

"Come on baby we need to get to class" I said to her, she nods and we both put our clothes back on. I grab her and kiss her one last time. I run my hands through my hair, pick up my backpack and turn to the door to leave after I let her go.

"Come on" I tell her as I open the door. When we are out in the hallway we stop dead in our tracks. We both see that Stevie girl peeking at us down the hallway and when she sees us looking at her she rushes off. _The Fuck!_

"What the hell?" I said with a frown on my face.

 _What the fuck was she doing here? Was she fucking watching us?_

"Was she there the whole time?" She said confused.

 _She fucking better not be!_

"I don't know, that girl is weird" I said pissed off. This was getting ridiculous and really agitating. That girl better mind her own damn business.

"Maybe she just went to the bathroom or something and then she just caught us coming out of the closet?" she said deep in thought.

"I don't know and I don't care" I said while leading her to her class. My high moments before now gone, and now I am just annoyed.

"I will see you after school baby" I said when kissing her one last time.

"Okay I love you" she said while kissing me. I slap her sweet ass and start to walk away.

"Love you too babe" I said when walking down the hall.

"Laters Baby!" I said when disappearing into my classroom.

"Mr. Grey finally decided to grace us with his presents!" Mr. Clark said when I start to walk into my Economics class. I smirk and nod at him when walking to my seat and sitting down, putting my backpack on the floor.

"Mind telling us why you were 20 minutes late to my class?" He said amused, arms across his chest and leaned on the front of his desk.

"I had a prior commitment" I said with a smug look on my face. Everyone laughing and mumbling under their breath.

"Yeah I bet he had a prior commitment" I heard one of them say. I turn around and smirk to the class.

"Next time your late for my class, you will go straight to detention" he said shaking his head. I smirk and raise my hands in surrender. David leans over and we pump knuckles.

"My man" he said chuckling. I wiggle my eyebrows and get my textbook out of my backpack.

"Alright class get to work" Mr. Clark said shaking his head while sitting back down at his desk.

 **(SPOV)**

I am sitting in Economics class and staring at Christian's gorgeous copper locks. I am sitting two rows down from him in the front row. He is reading his textbook and staring intently at a paragraph. I am supposed to be reading a chapter about trade and exchange but all I seem to think about is what I just witnessed in the hallway.

 _ **20 minutes earlier**_

They were walking away from me and heading down the hallway. I am staring at Christian's perfectly toned ass. I know we have the same class so I start to follow them to try to talk to him or at least be near him longer. Just then they suddenly stop which makes me suddenly stop also and I bump into someone. I look up and it's that bitchy girl Leila scowling at me.

"Watch where you're going bitch" she said with a murderous look on her face.

"Sorry" I said a little quiet and annoyed. She just glares at me and speaks again.

"You better watch your back" she said and then pushes me to the side and walks away.

I look back at her, hair falling down my face, looking at her with an equally murderous look on my face.

 _Bitch!_

I turn back and realize that the hall is empty and he is nowhere in sight.

 _Oh no where did he go? Maybe he is in class?_

Feeling excited I head towards the room and don't see him anywhere. I look back in the hallway confused and that is when I hear a thud coming down the hallway. _Maybe he went to the bathroom?_

I head in that direction and hear that thumping sound again and it is getting louder. All of the sudden I hear what sounds like a moan and someone hitting the wall in the Janitors closet. I walk closer to the closet and put my ear on the door to listen. _What is that?_

"Fuck baby, grip me with your pussy" I faintly here and to my shock that was Christian's voice.

 _OMG! NO NO NO!_

I am hearing more moaning and thumping and I know they are having sex in there.

The word shit is the last thing I hear before I back away with tears in my eyes.

 _This can't be!_

NO! I scream in my head. I refuse to believe that he actually loves her. In that moment I know I need to get him to notice me. I know he felt a connection when we touched, the way he smiled at me, the way he talked to me, that is love.

 _He is falling for me! I know he is!_

I walk determined down the hallway and that is when I hear the closet open and I hurry and sneak a peek at them around the wall and when they are staring at me with frowns on their faces I hurry and walk away.

 _Shit they saw me!_

I quickly walk to the class and open the door. Everyone is sitting in their seats reading their textbooks. I pull my schedule out of my backpack to give to the teacher.

"You must be Stevie Johnson?" The teacher said with a smile.

"Yes" I said quietly and give him a small smile. He tells me to take an empty seat, when I find one I sit down and the teacher hands me a textbook and tells me to start reading chapter 1, and take notes since there will be a quiz tomorrow. I nod and open the book and pull a sheet of paper and a pencil out of my backpack and start reading.

When I have read a couple of sentences, the door opens and in walks Christian.

 _God he is so sexy!_

 _ **Present Time**_

I break away from my thoughts when I see someone's eyes on me. I look over and see Christian looking at me. When I look at him he turns away quickly and continues to read his textbook.

 _OMG! He does like me!_

I have a beaming smile on my face and then I get back to reading the chapter.

 _Christian Grey will be MINE!_

 **(CPOV)**

When I am reading the chapter, I suddenly become bored so I scan the room and notice some of the girls looking at me and blushing, I roll my eyes, but when I look to my right that is when I see that girl.

 _Fuck I forgot she was in this class, JUST FUCK!_

Then she turns to me and then I look away quickly and get back to reading. Shit now it looks like I was staring at her. The last thing I need is her getting the wrong impression. I need to do something to show her that I am not interested and WILL NEVER be interested in her.

 _But what? Think Grey!_

"You okay bro?" David said with a frown on his face. I look over at him with a confused expression. Then I get an idea and then I smirk at him.

"Hell yeah I am okay, Just thinking of my future wife" I said trying to be loud so that girl can hear me. David rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Let me guess. Anastasia Steele?" He said in amusement.

"You got that right" I said trying to send a message that I am taken.

He rolls his eyes again and gets back to reading his book. I smile and look back at my own book. I glance over to her trying to not make it obvious and then I see a look of confusion on her face.

 _That's right sweetheart, not going to happen!_

There that should do it.

 _Genius Grey, Genius!_

 ** _A/N: See you guys soon! Review and have a good weekend!  
_**


	9. Gym time

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews/favs/followers. There was a guest review who asked if they were adopted? No Christian was not adopted, Grace & Carrick are his biological parents. Also yes, Jack Hyde is Stevie's step-father. **_

_**Just a quick note: In this chapter, there will be a point where you will say, "WTH! Why would she do that?" You will see what I am referring to when you read the chapter. I will explain below. Anywho lets get to it!**_

 **(APOV)**

"Okay class, I will see you guys tomorrow!" Mr. Wallis said after the bell rang to go to our last class for the day.

I pack up my papers and put them into my backpack. After getting up from my chair I feel a hand on my elbow. I turn around and see Leila looking at me with amusement.

"Hey where were you?" she said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I smile and but play innocent. I know she wants to know where I was the first 20 minutes of class. All of our friends know that Christian and I can't keep our hands off of each other, and this was not the first time we had a little "break" between classes. When I came into class, Leila had a smirk on her face, while all of the other girls had a look of jealousy on their faces and some were rolling their eyes. I know that all of them find Christian attractive, and all of them know that we are completely in love with each other, and that Christian is off limits, but some don't care and still try to make advances at him.

"OMG Ana why can't you guys wait until you get home?" she said while quietly laughing and rolling her eyes. I smirk and wink at her. We walk out of class, and meet Kate and Rebecca out in the hall. It is Thursday and I remember Kate saying she wanted to go to Portland this weekend to see Elliot so I must remember to ask Christian about it today.

We walk to our last class, which is gym and head into the locker rooms to get changed. I love gym, when we are not really doing anything, most of us from the squad usually take the time to practice, instead of sitting around doing nothing all period. When we get to the locker rooms, I head to my locker and set the combination and open it. I immediately see one of my favorite pictures of Christian and I taped on the inside of my locker and I immediately have a smile on my face. We are in front of the camera, our faces pressed together, and I have my hand pressing his lips together, making him look like a fish while my lips close to his making the same face. It was taken a couple of months ago when we decided to goof around before school. I am laughing at the memory while I get dressed in my gym attire consisted of a white shirt and short black shorts, when all of a sudden I see someone trying to open the locker close to mine. I look up and to my surprise I see Stevie.

 _I guess we have another class with each other._

"Hey Stevie" I said when pulling on my shoes and tying them. She jumps a little and turns around with a surprise look on her face.

"Oh hi" she said with a small smile and turning back around to open the locker. I shrug.

"Didn't know you had gym?" I said when standing up and putting my clothes back into my locker.

"Yeah" Is all she said and when I look over to her I can see her staring at the picture of me and Christian that is taped on the door of my locker. She has a look of shock on her face, and maybe a little look of what… jealousy? Anger? _Hmmmm?_

I give her a quick smile and shut my locker quickly. I turn back to her.

"Well I will see you out there" I said and walk away. She gives me a small smile and continues to try to open her locker. I am still a little curious as to why she was out in the hall when we came out of the janitor's closet. To be honest I am a little annoyed that she keeps looking at Christian like she wants to kidnap him or something. I immediately shake my head at that ridiculous thought and head into the gym.

 _Just forget about it Ana!_

I walk to Leila, Rebecca, Kate, and Brittany, and the rest of the girls who are on the team with me and begin to chat before class starts. We are all talking about our next routine when the teacher comes in and starts class.

"Alright you guys we are going to go outside and do a couple of laps on the field, I want all of you to do at least 3 miles, and when you are done you can all go rest on the bleachers" she tells us.

We all get up and walk outside to the field to start running. I don't mind running, it's great exercise, especially when trying to stay in shape for cheerleading. Christian is a running junkie, he always runs about 5 miles every morning to keep himself in shape for rowing. I sometimes meet him in the mornings and we run together. We also help each other in the gym sometimes. He also has a gym in his house so it helps when we want to do something different other than running. I love doing palates, and sometimes yoga to keep myself in shape when I am not running. Christian does kickboxing and lifts weights, he even gets lessons from his trainer that is an ex Olympian named Claude. I personally don't like kickboxing, as I never can get into it but Christian lives by it.

When we get to the field, the gym teacher tells us to get ready. When she blows her whistle, we are off.

"So Ana what are you doing this weekend?" Brittany asks while we get about half way through our first mile.

"Me, Ana and Christian are going to visit Elliot in Portland" Kate says with a big smile on her face. I smile back.

"That's cool, what are you guys planning on doing there?" Brittany asks while nodding her head and then brushing her hair out of her face that has come undone from her ponytail.

"Not sure, but I know what Kate and Elliot are going to be doing" I said with a roll of my eyes. Kate smiles and then winks at me but doesn't say anything.

"Jesus, I need to get a boyfriend, this dry spell is killing me" Brittany said with a pout on her face. She recently broke up with her boyfriend of six months because she caught him cheating on her with a girl a grade below us. She didn't see it coming at all, when she caught them in his bed, him fucking her from under the sheets she went postal. She immediately ripped the covers from them and pulled him off her and dragged this girl by her hair and down the stairs. She was yelling and calling her a bitch, whore, slut, you name it, she was called it. After she got down the stairs, she slammed open the door and dragged her outside butt naked. Let's just say, the rest didn't go very well. She broke up with him there and then and has not been with anyone else since then. I love this girl to death, but when you get on her bad side, it is not very pretty.

Coming out of my thoughts, when we have ran about 2 miles, I see Stevie slowly running in front of me by herself.

"She is in this class?" Leila said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah I saw her in the locker room" I said disinterested. I really don't want to talk about her. I mean she seemed harmless this morning but something has changed in her after she met Christian. I found it amusing in the beginning, but to be honest she is kind of giving me the creeps.

 _Come on Ana, she hasn't done anything!_

I just find it very strange the way she looks at Christian, and the weird look on her face every time he is around. I don't even want to think about it, the year is ending soon and Christian and I will most likely be leaving the state for college so I shouldn't dwell on it. I shake my head and continue to run the last mile.

When we are finally finished, we sit down on the bleachers and try to catch our breath. We are sitting in the front row of the bleachers, talking about anything and everything.

"Ugh it is so hot out here!" Kate said while fanning herself with her hand.

"You got that right!" Leila said while doing the same thing with her hand.

I am enjoying the sun and letting it warm my skin, I am comfortable and content sitting here on the bleachers with my friends.

When the teacher yelled that we can go back inside, we all get up and head into the gym. We have about 30 more minutes until the bell rings. We sit on the floor and continue to talk about our upcoming weekend. I am excited to spend time with Christian and get out of Seattle for a few days.

 _Just me and my man!_

When the bell rings, we all get up from the floor and head into the locker room and get dressed. I am walking to my locker when I see Stevie about to change her clothes. I get to my locker and open the combination. I get all my clothes out and change. I try to ignore Stevie the best I can but she looks like she wants to say something because she keeps stealing glances at me and opening and closing her mouth.

"So you're having a party?" she said while closing her locker and looking up at me. I frown.

What should I say? Should I invite her or just lie about it? She knows about the party already and I don't want to be rude and say no she can't come. I know she creeps me out but just because she comes to the party, doesn't mean she is going to do anything or even be noticed by anyone at the party.

 _What harm could she do?_

"Yeah it's in two weeks" I said while putting on my high heel shoes. She looks at me with hope in her eyes but doesn't say anything. I guess I can invite her, I mean there will be so many people there, I doubt that nobody will see her anyway. So with my final decision I just look at her a smile quickly before replying.

"Do you want come?" I said with an impassive face. I just need to be nice to her, and then after this party she can leave us alone.

 _I hope!_

"Thank you!" She said while giving me a beaming smile. I give her a polite smile and pick up my backpack.

"Do you have a phone?" I said. She looks at me confused.

"So I can give you the directions to the party" I said. It's the end of the day and I want to get out of here and be with Christian. He is probably waiting for me outside by his car.

"Yeah sorry" she said with a smile and hands me her phone from her back pocket. I take it and type out Christian's address and then hand it back to her.

"The party is at 10" I said and then walk away so I can go get my boyfriend.

"Thank you" she said with a smile on her face. I give her a little wave and a fake smile and leave.

 _I hope I don't regret this!_

 **(CPOV)**

"See you tomorrow Grey" David said while jumping into his car.

"Laters" I said while leaning against my Audi R8 waiting for my girl. The rest of the day was boring as fuck, and all I was thinking about is our weekend in Portland. Elliot called me yesterday asking if Ana and I can come down for the weekend to hang out. I know that he and Kate are going to be busy fucking each other into oblivion all weekend so that will give Ana and I time to ourselves. I have a little surprise for her that I have been planning for a while now. I just needed the perfect time and place to give her the surprise. I have a smile on my face when I see Ana walking out of the building with Kate and Leila. I am by my R8 leaning on it, I have my Ray Bans on my face, immediately turned on again looking at her hips swaying from side to side, biting her lip.

 _Insatiable little minx!_

She gets to me after she says goodbye to Kate and Leila. She immediately wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hard. I put my hands on her ass grinding my already painful erection into her kissing her equally hard. We pull away after a couple of minutes and I smile at her while she smiles back biting her lip.

"Hey baby" I said while pulling her lip from her teeth with my thumb.

"Hey, I missed you" she said with a cute little pout on her face.

"I missed you too baby" I said while giving her a smirk and a cute pout as well.

"You coming over tonight?" I said while grinding my erection into her again with a smug look on my face. She pouts again.

"I wish I could but mom wants me to eat dinner with them tonight" she said while giving me a small kiss again. I am disappointed but I know that we have all weekend to be together and have our fun.

With a nod I kiss her again, smack her ass and then open the door for her to get in.

"Okay baby get in" I said while smiling. She winks at me then get into the car. When I close her door I turn around to start walking to the driver's side, and that is when I notice that creepy girl standing by the school doors staring at us with a look of anger on her face.

 _Oh god, this girl again?_

I roll my eyes and glare at her, but I know she can't see me with my sunglasses on so I just ignore her and get into my car. When I am in the car I start it up and put it in drive, and reach across the gear shift and grab Ana's hand.

"You ready baby?" I said while smiling at her.

"Yep" she said while putting on her sunglasses. She squeezes my hand and let's go, and then I hit the gas pedal and race to the exit of the school, switching gears fast. She looks over at me and playfully scowls.

"Showoff!" she said while trying not to laugh. I laugh with her and head out onto the road, leaving the school and that annoying girl behind us.

 _ **A/N: I know I know, Ana inviting Stevie to the party. My plan was to get her there, and I wanted to do it this way. Even if Ana didn't invite her, Stevie would of found a way to be there anyway so I just decided to go this route instead. Looks like Ana is getting a feeling about Stevie so well see how it all plays out.**_

 _ **Also I know I will get a review about why Christian would have an R8 while being in HS? All I can say is he wouldn't be Christian Grey without his Audi R8 and his parents are rich and have the same professions as in the book so they can afford it, just go with it LOL :)**_

 _ **One more chapter and then it will be C &A alone time in Portland, a calm before the storm you could say. **_

_**I will update again soon, thank you for reading! Review and tell me what you think. Pinterest is updated :)**_


	10. Family Time

_**Hello everyone! Here is the latest chapter, I have a busy week coming up so I wanted to get this out before Monday. I have a A/N at the end of this chapter. So let's get going. Happy Reading!**_

 **(APOV)**

"Christian I need to tell you something" I said nervously while we are driving home from school. I need to tell him about me inviting Stevie to the party in a couple of weeks. I honestly don't know how he will react when I tell him the news. He was pissed when we caught Stevie peeking at us when we got out of the Janitors closet.

"What is it?" he said looking confused when he sees my expression on my face.

"I…I invited Stevie to the party" I said quietly while biting my lip and refusing to look at him.

"You did _WHAT?_ " he said raising his voice a little.

 _Oh no!_

"I said I invited..." I start to say but he cut me off before I can finish my sentence.

"I heard what you said Anastasia, my question is why the _HELL_ would you invite that girl?" he said sternly looking at me with narrow eyes. I know he is upset with me for inviting her but I didn't think he would be this pissed off.

"Christian come on, it's not that big of a deal. There will be tons of people there and I doubt we will even see her anyway" I said irritated. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Baby just tell me next time okay? I don't like that girl, she gives me the creeps" he said irritated. I sign.

"I know you do, and she does the same to me too, but look at it this way, school is ending in a month, and we'll be going off to college and well never see her again. We'll just have to put up with her for that long and then that will be it. Okay?" I said while looking out the window. I really don't want to talk about her anymore. I am regretting even talking to her and introducing her to everyone and I just want to move on. He sighs.

"Your right, and I'm sorry I snapped at you" he says and then he leans over and takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"Apology accepted, I get what you are saying about her, I regret it but let's just let it go" I said looking over to him and smiling. He agrees and I squeeze his hand and then lean my head back on the seat rest while we drive down the highway.

We get to my house within 15 minutes. Christian pulls into the driveway of my house and parks the car in the driveway in the front of the house. I love this house, we live about 2 miles away from Christian's house which works well for us whenever we want to spend time together, it's not as big as Christian's house but it's the perfect size for us.

"I forgot to tell you that Elliot and Kate wants us to go to Portland this weekend to hang out" I said while gathering my things.

"Yeah I know, everything that happened today I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go?" he said while nuzzling my neck. I quietly moan at the incredible sensation. I wish I could spend the night with him but my mom wants to have dinner as a family tonight which is not an everyday occurrence because my dad usually is home really late from work.

"Of course I want to go, I would like us to have some alone time to ourselves for the weekend" I said distracted by his breath on my neck. He quietly groans while he continues to nuzzle my neck.

He kisses my neck and pulls back, and gives me his megawatt smile and leans back into his seat.

"That sounds perfect baby, we will head onto the road after school tomorrow so we can get to the hotel before it gets too late" he said while winking at me.

"Okay well I have to go, I will see you at school tomorrow" I said while pouting. I really don't want him to go. I miss him every time we are apart. I cannot wait until graduation and the summer, we can spend all day together and get ready to head to college together.

 _I'm so excited!_

"You know it baby, I will pick you up in the morning, remember to pack a bag for the weekend and we can leave it in the car so we don't have to come all the way back here before we go" he said while smiling. I smile also and lean towards him and he kisses me passionately. He has his hand in my hair pulling gently while his other hand is caressing my thigh. I have my hand on his neck and the other hand cupping his erection through his jeans. He moans and grinds his erection on my hand while attacking my mouth urgently.

"God baby, you sure we can't go to my house for a little bit?" he said while pulling back from our kiss and panting. I am panting too and as much as I want too I need to head inside.

"I'm sure but we have all weekend to rectify this situation" I said provocatively while squeezing his erection and biting my lip. He moans and lets me go and adjusting himself then leans over again and kisses me goodbye.

"Okay baby but I'll hold you to that" he said while smiling again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek and opening my door to get out.

"Love you too baby I'll call you tonight" he said before I get out of the car.

"Okay bye" I said smiling and closing the door.

"Laters" He said while rolling down his window, I smile and wave to him and then he drives away down the street until I cannot see him no more.

 _I'm going to marry him one day!_

I smile with that wonderful thought and walk up the steps to the walkway that leads to the front of the house. I open the front door and I am immediately hit with the wonderful smell of my mother cooking dinner. I walk to the kitchen and see my mother stirring something on the stove. She hears me open the door and turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" she asks in that warm mothers tone. I set my backpack on the floor and sit down at the breakfast bar.

"It was fine, how was your day?" I said while smiling at my mother.

"Same as yesterday" she said while tuning around and continuing to stir.

"What are we having tonight?" I said while stealing a cookie that is on a plate in front of me. I love these cookies, my mother makes the best chocolate chip cookies around.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread and those cookies that are on the bar for dessert" she said while looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, which means that I should not have eaten a cookie before dinner.

"Sorry mom, you know these are my favorite" I said while looking guilty but smiling at the same time. She laughs and turns back around and continues making dinner. About 5 minutes of sitting here discussing my day with my mother I head up to my room to start my homework before my dad gets home. I didn't tell my mother about that creepy new girl or all the drama that happened today, I don't think that my mother will appreciate me telling her of our little "break" in the janitor's closet before class.

I get up to my room and get out of my school clothes and pull on my multi colored pajama shorts with a pink bow and a pink cami top. After I get dressed I pull my hair in a messy bun and sit down at my desk and begin my homework. When I am finished with my English paper I set it into my backpack and then when I am done I open up my laptop and surf the net a little before dinner. When I get bored of looking at Facebook and my email account I close my apple laptop and get up from my desk and go lay on my bed and turn on the television. I turn it on and go through the channels until I stop on an old episode of the X-Files. Christian and I love this show, we always watch it whenever it's on. I get comfy and continue to watch the TV wishing Christian were here cuddling beside me.

"Ana time for dinner" I hear my mom shout from the kitchen about 45 minutes later. I turn off the TV and pull on my fuzzy pink slippers and head down the stairs to dinner.

Dinner was good, my parents and I had a good conversation about this weekend. I told them of our plans and they were okay with it. I am almost 18 and they know Christian and I are responsible, and since they have been friends with the Grey's these last 3 years, and my father being a partner with Carrick, they are okay with me spending time away in Portland alone with Christian. I help clean up the kitchen and hang out with my parents before heading up to bed. I get up to my room and take a quick shower and after I am done, I get into bed and call Christian. Our conversation was amazing as usual. We are excited for this weekend and having some alone time. He says he has a surprise for me and I cannot wait to see what it is. After being on the phone for almost an hour flirting, we say our goodbyes.

"I love you too baby, I will see you in the morning" he says and then we hang up.

I plug in my phone on the charger and lay down, and before I know it I am asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming about all the fun we will have this weekend.

 **(SPOV)**

I am laying on my bed listening to Jose Gonzalez "Heartbeats", while I am looking at my pictures on my phone. After school I was walking out of the front doors and all of a sudden I see Christian and Ana outside making out by an expensive looking black sports car.

 _What?_

I scowl at the sight I saw before me. Christian had his hands on Ana's ass and he is squeezing it while she has her hands on his hair gripping it. After they stopped making out like idiots they were sitting there talking for a minute and then she got into the car. I immediately took a picture of him after he saw me looking at them. Even now sitting on my bed staring at the picture of him I am immediately angry and hurt that he is with her. Suddenly I forgot that I was listening to music and I pay attention to the lyrics of the song.

 _One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away_

 _Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade_

 _To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no_

 _One night of magic rush  
The start, a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief_

 _Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors, red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love_

Yes we were in love, and I am going to do everything in my power to get him to realize that we belong together. I listen to the rest of the lyrics.

 _To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no_

 _To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough_

 _And you  
You knew the hand of the Devil  
And you  
Kept us awake with wolf's teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats in one night_

 _To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no_

 _To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough_

The end of the song dies and everything goes quiet. I then open my phone back up and look at the picture. I smile and softly caress his beautiful face with my finger.

 _We will be together no matter what!_

 **(CPOV)**

I get up early and pack the rest of my clothes into my suitcase for our weekend in Portland. After I am done I get dressed, pull on a pair of tight grey Calvin Klein boxer briefs, blue skinny jeans, plain black V-neck shirt and my black converse. After eating breakfast with my sister Mia, I get into my car, set my suitcase in the backseat and head to go get Ana for school.

I am at her house in less than 10 minutes. She is standing outside waiting for me dressed in her tight white skinny jeans with a brown belt, loose brown shirt with gold accessories, and her cheetah print flats.

 _God she looks hot!_

She has a beaming smile on her face when I get to her driveway. She has her suitcase in her hand along with her purse and backpack. God I am excited for this weekend, nervous about the surprise I have in store for her. I hope she likes it.

"Hey baby" I said while she gets into the passenger's seat.

"Hey sexy" she says with an excited smile, while she sets her stuff in the backseat. I give her an equally excited smile and lean towards her and give her a kiss.

"Ready to go?" I said while pulling away from the kiss.

"Yep let's go" she says while putting on her seatbelt.

I put on my sunglasses and pull out of her driveway and head to school.

We get there in 20 minutes and I park the car in the schools parking lot. All of our friends are here already waiting on us when we pull up to park.

"I cannot wait until we can leave for the weekend" Ana says when I turn off the engine.

"I know baby me too, but school first" I said with a wink. She rolls her eyes and we get our backpacks and get out of the car.

"What up Grey!" David said while we pound knuckles.

"What's up!" I said with a smile on my face. I say hello to all of my buddies while Ana says hello to all of her friends. We are all talking in a huge group in the parking lot, me leaning on my car, while Ana is leaning on me with her back to my front, I have my hands on her waist and she has her hands on my arms caressing them.

"UGH not her again" Leila says with a scowl on her face. We all turn to her confused on what she is saying.

"What babe?" Jose said with a frown. He is standing by Leila's side with his arm on her shoulder.

"That Stevie girl" she said with a roll of her eyes and she points to the left of all of us.

 _Oh Great!_

We all turn and see her sitting in the grass that is on the edge of the parking lot. She is looking up at us with her hair falling in her face. I notice she is staring right at me and biting her lip.

 _What the fuck?_

"Looks like you have an admirer Grey" David said while wiggling his eyebrows at me while he has a smile on his face.

 _The hell I do!_

"Shut up David! I am giving that girl a piece of my mind" Leila said with a murderous look on her face. She starts to stalk towards her, but before she can get too far Jose pulls her back to him.

"Leila let it go she's not doing anything" Jose said to Leila with a frown.

"Like hell she's not!" she said with a scowl. I need to do something.

"Leila its fine, she can stare all she wants but she's not getting anything" I said while trying to calm her down. Ana is looking at Stevie with a scowl on her face as well.

"Whatever! If she tries anything she has me to deal with" she said with a determined look on her face.

"Oh I know you will" I smirk and laugh trying to lighten the mood and everyone laughs with me. We all know Leila is like a sister to me and Ana and she gets very protected of both of us.

After that, all is well and Stevie is soon forgotten. The bell rings and we all head into class as a group. When we get into the building we all part ways except for me and Ana. I walk her to class and when we get to her door, I give her a kiss and tell her I will see her at lunch. The rest of the day goes smoothly, of course at lunch and economics class that Stevie girl keeps staring at me with a look of determination in her eyes. _Not going to happy sweetheart!_ I roll my eyes every time I caught her staring at me. I try to ignore her the best I can, I am in a good mood because of our weekend trip and I am determined to keep it that way.

Finally the last bell rings for the day, after I put all my things into my backpack I get up from my seat and head towards the door. After saying our goodbyes to all our friends, Ana and I get outside to wait for Kate. Elliot is actually on his way here to pick up Kate for the weekend, and we will meet them there and see them tomorrow. I know they want a night to themselves and I also want alone time with Ana for her surprise. We say goodbye to Kate and tell her we will see her tomorrow and then Ana and I get into my car.

"You ready baby?" I said with a smile on my face.

"So ready" she said with an excited smile. She is literally bouncing in her seat with excitement as well as I am.

 _This is going to be one hell of a weekend!_

 ** _A/N: I wanted to say that I created a new Pinterest page that has the same pins but I wanted to put it on a different account. So check it out, the new link is on my profile. I know a lot of you followed the old page so don't forget to follow the new page as I will be deleting the old one in a couple of days. I have had some reviews saying the same thing about the Pinterest page and that C & A do not look like teenagers... well I understand that but my Christian and Ana are Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson, I like them in the movie and honestly they are what I envisioned C& A would look like, so when I first did the page it didn't occur to me that they do not look like teenagers, It was just to give you a visual of what my C&A looks like, however I did pin a younger pic of Jamie so hopefully that will please the reviewers. Ana I believe is only 24-25 years old and she still looks like she has that High school look to her, well to me anyway. _**

**_Anywho, the music in this chapter is "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez. This song was in Fifty Shades Darker, the song was put on her IPAD by Christian when they get back together, if you couldn't remember where it was in the trilogy. :) This song is also on my pinterest page!_**

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews, new followers and favs. It will probably be a week before I update again due to school and probably having my baby REAL SOON but I will not abandon this story or take too long to update again._**

 ** _Next chapters will be some romantic C &A time in Portland before the suspense and drama begins. See you guys then, have a good weekend! _**

**_Elizabeth XOX_**


	11. Christian's Surprise

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late delay in updating, I had a very busy week and trying to get all my assignments done before the little one arrives, which should be any day now so I wanted to get a chapter out before it happens. I do not know when I will update again, but I promise I wont take too long. There is one more chapter of their time in Portland and then back to school and then the drama. I have updated Pinterest so check it out! Another A/N at the bottom so let's get to it!**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 **(APOV)**

Christian and I have been driving down the highway for 45 minutes now, windows down, our hair blowing all over our faces from the wind. Bruce Springsteen "I'm on Fire" blaring from the sound system of the R8. Christian has always been eclectic in his music choices, everything from classical music to rock. Although his favorite type of music has always been classical.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Christian said while taking my hand and softly kissing my knuckles. I smile and lean my head back against the seat rest.

"I am just thinking about your love of classical music" I said while laughing

"Hey what is so wrong with classical music?" he said while softly laughing himself.

"Nothing is wrong, you just can't imagine you liking that kind of music just by looking at you" I said while looking at him and trying not to laugh.

"What can I say, I am an old soul" he said while winking at me behind his ray bans.

I shake my head at him and continue listening to the song while driving down the highway.

We finally make it to WSU and park in the visitors section. I start to take off my seat belt but before I can fully take it off Christian stops me.

"Hang on baby its Elliot" he said suddenly when we hear the car phone ring.

"What's up Elliot?" he said while taking off his ray bans.

"Hey guys, Kate and I just got here and we were wondering if you guys got here okay?" Elliot said while Kate is talking in the background.

"Hang on Kate" Elliot said annoyed. It looks like he is getting distracted somehow.

 _Yeah a good distraction!_

"Yeah we just got here too, were in the WSU parking lot" Christian said while rolling his eyes.

"Okay good! You have your hotel reservation right?" He said

"Yeah dad called and set it up for us. We _were_ going to come and say hi real quick but I am guessing you guys are preoccupied?" Christian said suggestively.

"Oh how right you are bro" he said while laughing. We can hear Kate in the background saying the same thing, but her voice is not nearly as clear.

"Alright fine, I guess we will hear from you guys in the morning?" Christian said while laughing.

"Yep we will call you in the afternoon, Laters!" he said quickly and then he hung up.

Christian and I are laughing and rolling our eyes at his urgency of getting off the phone.

"Well they are going to have fun tonight" I said while wiggling my eyebrows. Christian smirks.

"Sounds like it, and we are too" he said with a smirk. I bite my lip and smile.

"Stop biting your lip baby, you know what that does to me" he said while pulling my lip from my teeth.

"So what is this surprise you have in store for me?" I said while trying to distract us both. I really don't want to get caught by campus police doing the nasty in the car.

"You just have to wait and see baby" he said smiling while starting the engine. I pout and decide to let it go. I can't wait to see what he has in store for me.

We arrive at the Heathman hotel in Portland. We park out in front of the hotel and we both get out and Christian hands his keys to the valet. When he gets into the car and drives away we walk into the hotel and walk to the receptionist.

"Name of Grey" Christian said when we arrive at the receptionist desk.

"Yes sir" the receptionist said. He is a man in his 50's with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he is wearing a black suite and a red tie.

"I see you will be staying until Sunday, can I see an ID, and will you need help with your bags?" he said while checking his computer.

"No we will be fine thank you" Christian said while waving his hand and handing him his driver's license.

"Alright Mr. Grey here is your keys, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask and enjoy your stay" he said while handing us our keys, and his ID back.

"We will thank you" Christian said while getting the keys. After checking in we head to the elevator. With the name Grey you can get anything, even a suite when your only 18 years old. Christian and I step into the elevator, with Christian standing behind me, his hands around my waist, my head resting on his shoulder and he has his nose in my hair.

"I can't for tonight baby" he said while nuzzling my neck. I giggle

"Me neither" I said while smiling. I cannot wait to spend the entire weekend with him. It has been a long time since we were alone all weekend. The only time we were alone was about a year ago, when are parents were gone for the weekend, so Christian and I spent time together at his house, staying in, eating junk food, and making love the entire time. It was bliss, and this time should not be any different.

The elevator stops and the doors slide open. We head out and walk down the hallway to our suite at the end. Christian takes out the key and slips it into the key hole. It lights up green and then he opens the door and we walk through the door hand in hand.

"Wow it's beautiful" I said in awe. The suite is huge and we have this place all to ourselves. He chuckles.

"Come on baby let's get settled in" he said while walking further into the suite.

We walk into the bedroom and we set our suitcases down on the ottoman at the bottom of the huge king sized bed. I am staring at the bed and imagining what we will be doing on that particular bed when Christian comes up behind me and moves my hair to one side and starts kissing my neck slowly. Leaving small kisses on my neck and across shoulder to shoulder. I moan and lean my head to one side so he can have easier access to my neck.

"You smell so good baby" he said while grinding his erection into me from behind.

"Christian" I moan while pushing my behind against his erection

"Yes baby?" he said while continuing with grinding his erection into me and kissing my neck.

"I need you" I said breathlessly. I need him right here, right now. He spins me around and smashes his mouth to mine. Our tongues dancing around urgently and grabbing each other's clothes to take them off. He unbuttons my jeans and opens the zipper, while I do the same to him. He stops and takes off his shoes and I do the same thing. When we both have our shoes off we take off the rest of our clothes. When our clothes hit the floor he attacks my mouth again while walking us to the bed. The back of my knees hit the bed and then all of a sudden Christian pushes me on the bed. I gasp and when I stop bouncing I look up at him stunned. He has a sexy smile on his face while biting his lip.

"You look so sexy baby" he said while slowly crawling to me. I sit up on my elbows and bite my lip while I rub my hands on the side of my waist all the way up to the side of my breast slowly. He moans.

"God baby" he said while still slowly crawling up to me. He reaches my breasts and slowly licks around my left nipple. I moan. _That feels good._

He starts licking and sucking my nipple while rubbing and squeezing my other breast while I run my hands through his long soft locks, and I rub my feet along his lower legs. He keeps sucking and licking my nipple and I don't think I can take much more, I am about to combust.

"Christian please fuck me" I said while trying to take his mouth from my breast and moaning when he starts rubbing my clit and folds.

"I know baby and I will" he said. He stops sucking my breast and looks up to me.

"I love you baby" he said. He is panting like I am and all I see is love in his eyes.

"I love you too, so much" I said. He gives me a sexy smile and then takes his erection and starts stroking himself softly while he looks up at me through his lashes.

"You want this baby?" he said seductively while stroking himself up and down a little faster. I am panting and breathing heavily while biting my lip.

"Oh god yes" I said urgently. He is so big and throbbing and nothing turns me on more than him touching himself. He smiles and then suddenly slams into me with one hard thrust. I cry out.

"YES!" I scream when he starts pounding into me over and over again. He lifts himself up by his arms, his hair falling in his face, sweat forming on his forehead, eyes closed while he thrusts into me. He is fucking me so hard that the headboard is pounding against the wall hard. I have my legs wrapped around his waist while my hands are gripping the sheets behind my head.

"OMG you feels so good!" he said. He moans and throws his head back while I do the same.

"Yes Christian Yes" I said moaning and groaning while he thrusts into me harder and harder.

"Baby you need to come, I can't take much more" he said urgently while squeezing his eyes shut. I know he is about to come.

"Christian I am almost there, don't stop!" I said while I have my head thrown back and moaning loudly with every hard thrust.

"Yes baby come for me" he said while rubbing my clit and pounding into me even harder.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream when I am hit with the most intense orgasm I have ever had. Just when I hit my peak Christian stills and yells through his release.

"FUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK" he says while we both come together. Christian falls on top of me when we both come down from our orgasms. We are panting and gasping for breath, he has his head on my shoulder and I have my head still thrown back on my pillow.

"Oh baby, that was amazing" he said when his breathing returns to normal. My breath also returns to normal and I nod my head unable to speak.

 _God that was good!_

He rolls over on his back and then I move to cuddle into this side and when Christian starts running his had softly over my spine I am instantly asleep.

When I wake up it is already dark outside, I still feel Christian but he is now laying behind me. I roll over and I am hit with a smile from Christian. He is still naked and leaning his head on his elbow.

"Well hello gorgeous" he said while still smiling at me. I smile back at him and mimic him by laying on my side and my head on my hand.

"Well hello to you too sexy" I said still tired from our hard fucking earlier today.

"Did you have a good nap?" he said while softly rubbing my stomach.

"Yes I did" I said while smiling. God I love him, he is the most gorgeous guy that I have ever seen with his just fucked hair and sexy as sin smile.

"Good because I have that surprise for you" he said nervously. I frown a little by that.

"You okay?" I said confused. _Why is he nervous?_

"I am more than okay baby" he said while smiling and leaning over me to peck my lips with his.

"Come on lets go get dressed and sit on the balcony" he said while getting up and getting dressed in a fluffy white robe.

"Okay" I said still wondering if I am getting that surprise still. We both get dressed into bathrobes and then we both head out into the balcony. It is a beautiful night tonight, the stars are sparkling in the sky and there is a light breeze outside, with minimal sound coming from below. It's very peaceful out here. We sit down on the lounge chairs, Christian sitting in back of me while I am leaning on him, my back to his front. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his nose in my hair. We sit peacefully for a while just enjoying being in each others arms.

"Ana…" he said but then stops. He sounds nervous.

"What is it?" I said while rubbing his arms slowly, trying to let him know that I am here. He stars talking in a soft voice.

"I love you so much. The first time I saw you…. I knew that something was special about you. You were so beautiful, and when we touched, I felt a strong connection to you that I have never felt before" he said whispering the last sentence. Tears starts stinging my eyes and my lip is quivering slightly. I sit quietly and let him finish.

"Ana I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to get married and have kids with you and grow old together. I want us to be together always so I wanted to give you something to show you that". He said and then took one of his hands away from my waist and then dug into a pocket in his bathrobe. I can't see what he took out and my heart starts beating faster and faster.

"Close your eyes baby" he said in my hair softly. I close my eyes and then I feel him lift my left hand up.

"Open your eyes" he said softly. I slowly open them, my breathing is erratic and my heart is beating so fast in my chest. When I have my eyes fully open I gasp.

He slowly slides a ring onto my finger slowly. It is white gold, with an infinity symbol on it with pink diamonds on each side of the ring, before he can slide it on all the way, that is when I see the words. Then my heart stops…..

 _Forever Mine_

I read and then I burst into tears.

"Oh Christian" I said while crying and looking at the promise ring on my finger. My hand is shaking and I look up and Christian, he has tears in his eyes too.

"I love you so much Ana, this is my promise to you that we are going to be together forever and nothing is going to tear us apart" he said while cupping my face and wiping my tears with his thumbs. I laugh through my tears and hold his head with my hands and reciprocate with wiping his own tears.

"I love you too Christian, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" I said while smiling and wiping his tears. We both are smiling at each other with so much love, and we both start to kiss each other, pouring all the love we feel for each other into the kiss. I know that Christian is it for me, I am going to marry him one day soon and nothing is going to come between us. I promise to love him through the good times and the bad, wherever life takes us, we will be together in those moments. We have a long road ahead of us, and we have plenty of time before we take that step to marriage, but as long as were together, everything will be okay.

We spend the rest of the night making sweet love to each other and then fall asleep in each other arms.

 _ **A/N: The music in this chapter is "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen and it was in the first book when Christian was driving Ana home to Portland the day after their first time, but you guys probably knew that. :) The song is on Pinterest.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter and Christian's surprise for Ana. Sorry if there were any mistakes, I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. Anyway I will update again soon, Promise!**_

 _ **Happy Memorial Day!**_

 _ **Elizabeth XOXO**_


	12. Out & About

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to start off by saying thank you for all congrats and well wishes of the birth of my baby. It was a long road to get there but my little man was so worth it, so thank you all for the congrats.**_

 _ **Anyway to answer some of the reviews: Elena is not in this story. One reviewer wondered if Christian was going to propose to Ana as her surprise. Honestly I thought about that, but I wanted them to go off to college first before there were marriage and babies, I wont be going that far into their relationship with this story but just know that yes, they will get married and have a family, even thought I wont go there. A &C forever! :) **_

_**Pins are up, sorry I know I suck at explaining their clothes so just know that you can see them on pinterest.**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, just wanted to get some C &A time before crap hits the fan! Next chapter will be at school. Hopefully I will have it up here soon, bare with me. **_

_**Here we go, onto the story...**_

 **(APOV)**

"Good morning baby" I hear Christian say with his velvety soft voice in my ear. I slowly open my eyes and I am met with gorgeous silver eyes staring at me.

"Morning" I said while smiling and stretching out my sore limbs. We made love for hours last night and despite being sore, I am extremely happy about what happened last night.

"We need to get up soon, Elliot called and he wants us to meet them for lunch" he said.

"Lunch? What time is it?" Holy crap how long did we sleep for?

"Almost noon" he said while rolling over to look at the alarm clock.

"Geeze it's that late?" I said while sitting up to lean on the headboard.

"Well what do you expect?" he said with a smile on his face. He leans over and kisses me gently on my lips.

I smile and kiss him back moaning as I do. Even in the morning he looks perfect, glowing, and sexy.

"Come on let's take a shower so we can go meet them" he said while getting out of bed.

I sit there and watch as he gets out of bed and stretches. He lifts his arms above his head to stretches and I am practically drooling over his tight perfect ass. He puts his hands down and turns around and has smirk on his face, and I immediately know that he was putting on a show.

"Like what you see?" he said with a smug like grin on his face. I gasp and throw a pillow at him while laughing. He laughs and dodges the pillow by moving his head real quickly.

"Come on baby, let's shower" he said while holding his hand out to me. I smile and take it and we head into the shower. When we are both done in the shower, we help dry each other off and get dressed. Christian is wearing a dark blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue skinny jeans and grey Nike sneakers, and I am wearing a green, black, and white striped shirt, blue short shorts and black strappy sandals.

"You ready baby?" Christian asks while coming out of the bathroom.

"Ready" I said with a smile.

Later we are seated at Mothers Bistro & Bar eating our lunch with Kate and Elliot. I am eating the Mexican Chopped Salad, while Kate is eating the Cobb salad, and Christian and Elliot are both eating the Certified Angus Beef Burger. We are talking about anything and everything under the sun. Elliot is telling us all about school and what he hopes to do after he graduates.

"I wanted to start my own construction company" he said while taking a bit out of his burger.

"Construction company eh?" Christian said while digging into his own burger.

"Yep, you know how much I like to build things" he said with a smile on his face. Christian just smirks and shakes his head.

"Have you guys decided on where you guys want to do after High School?" Elliot asks Christian and me.

"Well Christian and I talked about it a great deal and we have decided on probably Harvard" I said while drinking my iced tea.

"Harvard?" Kate said with a pout.

"Yes" I said excited.

"That's very far away, I'll never see you" Kate said while pouting again.

"Yes you will, well come back for holidays and in the summer, it will only be for a couple of years and then we'll be back permanently" I said while holding onto Kate's hand.

"I know I'm just going to miss you like crazy, you're like a sister to me Ana" She said while smiling.

"I know you're like a sister to me too, but I will be back, I promise" I said while giving her a smile.

"What did you guys want to do for a major?" Elliot asks.

"Politics and Economics" Christian said without hesitation.

"English Lit" I said while shrugging.

"What are you going to do with that?" Elliot asks Christian while frowning

"Just like you want to do, I want to open up my own company" He said while shrugging.

"And what will this company do?" Elliot asks with a frown.

Christian has been talking about starting up his own company for a while now. He wants to do mergers and acquisitions, I didn't know what that meant but after explaining it to me, I understand what it means. Christian always wanted to become his own boss, and helping people so I think this would be perfect for him. After explaining to Elliot all about his idea for his company, we finish our lunch, it took about 10 minutes to leave because Elliot and Christian were arguing about who was going to pay the check.

 _Men!_

"What do you guys want to do now?" Kate said when we walk out of the restaurant.

"I don't know what do you guys feel like doing?" I said while we were walking down the street. I am holding hands with Christian while Kate and Elliot are doing the same.

"Shopping" Kate said while jumping up and down with an excited smile on her face. Elliot groans.

"No babe, no shopping, let's do something more fun" he said while rolling his eyes. Kate slaps him on the shoulder.

"Fine" she said with a pout. Elliot drapes his arm around her shoulder.

"What about going to the International Rose Test Garden?" I said. I always wanted to go there but never had the opportunity since we live in Seattle.

"Sounds good to me" Christian said while smiling. He bends down and kisses my forehead.

We all agree, then we walk to Elliot's car, a blue Audi A7, and then we are off to the garden.

We get there in about 30 minutes. It is beautiful here, there are about 10,000 roses to view, and also it is located by the views of downtown and Mount Hood. It is also located in Washington Park, and it is one of their City of Roses' signature parks. It is the best time to go to the park since it is May, and the best time to go is May thru September. I am excited to see the various roses that are here.

We walk into the park and walk around, there are many different roses and they all smell fabulous. We walk around for about two hours, taking various pictures with Kate, Christian and I and Kate and Elliot. We are having so much fun!

At about 5pm we decided to head out.

"How about we go out tonight?" Kate said while clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"I don't know Kate" I said. I am not really into night clubs, and I know that is what she wants to do.

"Oh come on please!" she said while giving me her puppy dog look.

"Babe why don't we stay in tonight, you are leaving tomorrow remember?" He said with a smug look on his face, and wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes, but grateful he distracts her.

"Alright" she said with a pout.

We walk to the car, and head back to the hotel. After saying goodbye to Kate and Elliot, they drop us off in front of the Heathman.

"See you guys for breakfast tomorrow" Elliot said while rolling his window down.

"We'll be there" Christian said. He nods and drives off to WSU.

Christian and I head to our room hand in hand. When we get there we decide to order dinner and watch a movie. We are cuddled together on our king size bed and watching the movie Taken. I love this movie, tons of action and drama. About half way thru the movie I feel eyes on me. I look over and Christian is staring at me with a look of lust.

"What?" I said while biting my lip.

He shakes his head and smirks, all of a sudden he is on top of me and crashes his mouth to mine. We are kissing passionately when suddenly he stops and looks down at me. We are breathing heavy and both panting with desire. Christian has yet to say anything, but then he moves his hand down my throat slowly all the way down to my breast, and looking up at me through his long lashes. I bit my lip and throw my head back when he starts to caress my breast and tweak my nipple with his fingers.

"Can we try something baby?" He said with a mysterious look on his face.

"Like what?" I said while panting and looking up at him.

"I really want to claim your ass" he said while biting his lip and caressing my other breast. I still and look up at him with a frown on my face.

"You want to what?" I said while still frowning.

"We haven't done it before and I wanted to try it, but if you don't want to then we don't have to" he said while shrugging and still fondling my breast.

Well it could be fun, I mean our sex life is incredible, and Kate is always talking about how great it feels so why not?

I bite my lip and give Christian a sexy smile and a nod, telling him I am all for it.

"Yeah?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes" I said while smiling.

"If you're not comfortable, we don't have too" he said with a frown and a shake of his head.

"No it's fine, I would like to try it" I said while cupping the side of his face with my hand. He leans into my touch and smiles.

"Okay baby, get on all fours" he said with a sexy smile. He gets out of bed while I do as he says and get on all fours. I am panting with need and to be honest a little frightened that this is going to hurt. I wonder what is taking him so long, it's been a couple of minutes and I don't know how much longer I can wait. I hear the bathroom door open so I look over my shoulder and out walks a naked Christian.

 _God he looks so hot!_

"I was just getting lube baby" he said with a smirk. He walks over to me and climbs onto the end of the bed and slowly crawls to me. He gets to me and stand on his knees in back of me. He opens the lube bottle, and my eyes widen.

"I am just going to put some lube on you baby, it will be easier" he said when he sees my face.

"Okay" god he looks so sexy right now. He slowly dribbles some lube onto my ass and then spreads it all over with his fingers.

"God baby" he said while groaning and spreading the lube over my ass. I moan at the sensation.

I am panting and so is he. He slowly moves his fingers down to my folds and starts rubbing my clit with his fingers. We both moan. He then inserts a finger inside of my pussy.

"God, you are so wet baby" he said while fingering me. I don't know how much longer I can go for without coming.

"Baby Please" I am panting and breathing heavy, pleading with him to start fucking me. He stops what he is doing with his fingers and slowly inserts that finger into my ass. I cry out.

"Fuck" I said while screwing my eyes shut.

"Am I hurting you?" He said alarmed, he is about to pull his finger out, but I stop him.

"No don't stop" I said while moaning. It feels foreign but oh so good at the same time.

"Just relax baby" he said while slowly pulling in and out with his finger. He does this for a couple of minutes to get me ready.

"Okay baby, you ready?" he said while panting. I know that he is about to lose it, if he doesn't fuck me soon.

"God yes" I said while pushing my ass into his rock hard erection.

He pulls out his finger and that is when I hear the lube again. He is putting some onto his erection and then I feel both of his hands on my waist.

"I'm going to take you now, so just relax baby" he said while moaning.

"Yes" I said eager to have him inside of me. I suddenly feel the tip of his cock at the entrance of my ass. He slowly inserts the tip of his cock inside of my ass.

"AHHHHH" I cry out. He suddenly stops.

"Are you okay, do you want me to stop?" he said while panting. I feel something wet fall onto my back. I look over my shoulder and see that he has beads of sweat falling from his forehead and onto my back. He is clenching his teeth and has his eyes screwed shut tightly.

"No, keep going" I said out of breath. God this hurts! He has the tip of his cock in my ass, and then he starts to slowly insert some more.

"FUCK" He cries out, I can feel his hands trembling on my waist. I feel like someone is splitting me in half.

"OMG…. baby… I…AHHHH" he says while inserting his cock deeper into my ass.

"FFUUUCKKK!" I scream out in pain when he has his entire erection in my ass. I have my eyes screwed shut tightly.

 _OMG!_

We are both panting loudly.

"Baby I have to move, are you okay?" He said while trembling, I know that he is about to come any second.

"Yes, please…Fuck me" I said while moaning. It doesn't hurt that much anymore and it is starting to feel good. He slowly starts to move in and out.

"AHHHHHHH" he cries out and then he stops. _NO!_

"CHRISTIAN DON'T STOP!" I cry out, why is he stopping?

"Baby…I…OMG, I am about to come" he said while panting loudly. I look over my shoulder and he has his head thrown back and he is still trembling.

Finally he starts to move faster and faster and I know he is about almost there.

"OMG, OMG, OMG" I cry out, this feels incredible. He pounds into me faster and faster.

"YES! OH YES!" he screams out while reaching his hand to my clit and starts rubbing it in circles.

When he pinches my clit, I am done for, and I loudly come.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream out as I come, that triggers his orgasm, so he stills.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK" he says while riding out his orgasm. He falls on top of me when we both come down from our orgasms.

We lay there for a long time, trying to catch our breath. That was out of this world. I have never came so hard in my life.

"That was incredible" he said after a while. He has his head buried in my hair.

"Yes it was" I said with a smile on my face. He chuckles and then pulls out of me, I wince.

"Are you okay?" he said while noticing my wince.

"I have never felt better" I said while giving him a tired smile. I am laying on my stomach and he is laying beside me with his head on his elbow. He smirks.

"Me too baby" He said with a wink and a smile.

 _ **A/N: Please review, and I will see you guys here soon!**_

 _ **Elizabeth X0X0**_


	13. Rowing time

**_A/N: Happy Monday everyone! Here is another chapter. My class finally ends today and that means no more homework, Thank god! So I will be updating more often and have more time to write, hopefully once a week, but we will see how it goes._**

 ** _Now it's time for the fun to begin..._**

 ** _Don't forget the pinterest!_**

 **Stevie's POV**

Finally the weekend is almost over and I can see Christian again. I spent all weekend getting myself ready for the week. I wanted to try to impress him, so I went out and bought a whole new wardrobe with the little money I have. My step-dad has been away at a conference in New York so I had the apartment to myself. It is nice whenever he is not here, when he is here, it's unbearable. He gets off work and comes home to ridicule me. I have to make his dinner, clean the house, and make sure he has a beer at all times. Yes this is my life, but I can see it getting brighter, and it's because of Christian.

I make my way to the kitchen to start making myself something to eat. I am in the mood for breakfast, so I make some pancakes, sausage, and some eggs. When I am finished eating, I clean up the kitchen, and reheat some leftover spaghetti for my step dad. When I am done heating up his dinner, I place it inside the microwave to try to keep it warm, and I head into my bedroom to take a shower. I spend some extra time in the shower, I shave my legs and underarms to perfection, shampoo and condition my hair with my Dove shampoo, and then I use my body wash, which is also from Dove, and then wash my face. When I am done, I get out of the shower, and try myself with a fluffy white towel. When I am done with that, I put some lotion on and rub it all over my skin and body. After that, I get into my pajamas and then brush my teeth. I towel dry my hair and comb it, then spend a little time to blow dry it so it is in soft waves. I look into the mirror and I am pleased with the outcome.

With a smile on my face I head into my bedroom to lay out my new clothes for tomorrow. I have picked out a plain black v neck shirt, short blue jean shorts, and brown sandals. I even upgraded my purse, it matches my shoes, which is also brown. I pick out a pair of gold earrings, and brown sunglasses, and watch to go with my outfit. It's not much but it was better than my previous wardrobe and I am sure Christian would like it.

With a smile on my face, I head to bed, excited for tomorrow, and excited to see Christian again.

The next morning I wake up super early, well 20 minutes early to get up and get ready. I jump out of bed, and immediately go into the bathroom and start my hair and makeup. I usually don't wear any make up so I am just going to do a little mascara, blush and a little pink lip gloss. When I am done, I start working on my hair. It still has the soft waves but I want them to bounce, so I plug in my curling iron and start on my hair. It takes about 10 minutes but I am happy the way it turned out, my hair is in waves but with a little bit more bounce. I smile and then head into my room and get dressed in my new clothes. I put everything on and then check myself in the mirror. I jump for joy when I see myself looking back at me, I am so excited with my appearance that I do a little victory dance. I laugh and then remember I need to get on the bus, so I get my purse and leave my bedroom with my backpack.

Thank god, my stepdad left early so I don't have to put up with him, so I quickly eat some cereal, brush my teeth and then I am out the door.

I get on the bus, and I am at school within 25 minutes. I get off the bus and walk towards my classroom. I have my head held up high while walking and try to be confident. I try to look for Christian and when I cannot find him I am immediately disappointed. I stop and take a deep breath and continue to my classroom.

 _Don't worry he will be here!_

All of a sudden I hear a giggle and then I look up to see Ana and Christian at the entrance of the classroom. He is hugging her from behind with his hands on her waist, while she has her hands on the back of his neck, they are both smiling like idiots. She is wearing some pretty short white shorts, black button up shirt, with the first two buttons undone, and a yellow jacket. Her hair is in soft waves down to her breasts, she has silver accessories and silver sandals. Christian is wearing a bright blue and white plaid shirt, with light blue skinny jeans, and brown and white ankle boot shoes. His sunglasses are hanging from his shirt.

 _God he looks so sexy!_

I am raging with anger right now. Ugh what does she have that I don't? While I am standing there watching them, they are laughing, and not even paying attention to anyone else around them. Then they stop laughing and then she turns around and starts making out with him right in the hallway. I have my hands balled up into fists, and I am about to walk over to them but before I could someone bumps into me and I fall to the ground, knocking my purse and backpack to the ground. When I look up to see who bumped into me I am immediately lock eyes with that bitchy girl Leila. She has a smug look on her face, and I am guessing she did this on purpose, I narrow my eyes at her. Everyone around the hallway is laughing at me, and passing me by without helping me with my things.

"Oops!" the bitch says while flicking her long brown glossy hair behind her shoulder and walking away with a smile on her smug face. Bitch!

She walks away all blue tank top, coral short shorts, preppy white hat with a blue sash and silver sandals, while her other bitchy friends are high fiving her, and laughing with everyone else. I am about to say something but then suddenly I feel him near. I look up and he is walking towards me with an uncomfortable look on his face and looking at his phone in the process. I get up and pick up my things quickly, when I finally pick everything up, I turn and bump into him with my back. I turn around to apologize but secretly glad that I can talk to him for a moment. I feel that electricity whenever he is near me. I know he feels it too.

"Hi Christian" I said with confidence, and a smile on my face. He looks up with a small smile on his face, he is shifting from foot to foot and he still looks uncomfortable with his phone in his hand.

 _YES! I am affecting him!_

"Stevie" he said quickly and walks off. I smile and turn around to watch him walk down the hallway. All of the other girls in the hallway are staring at him, some are fluttering their eyelashes at him, pushing out their breasts, or biting their lip. He doesn't seem affected by this and just keeps on walking down the hallway like a QG model. When he is out of sight, some of the girls are staring at me and scowling, and rolling their eyes.

 _That's right he is mine!_

I smile in triumph and walk to my first class, which unfortunately Ana is there also. I walk in the classroom and everyone is seated in their seats. Ana and all her bitchy friends are seated together talking under their breath and staring at me. I smile and walk to my seat and sit down. I put my things down and wait for the teacher to start talking. I see Ana look at me and I give her a smug smile and she doesn't even smile back, she rolls her eyes and looks back to the front. She is probably thinking about what happened in the hallway and she probably saw me talking with Christian.

 _Jealous much?_

I am beaming with happiness throughout the class, maybe I can get Christian alone today?

After our lesson, we have some down time until the bell rings, so I start to read my textbook for economics when I hear Ana and her friends talking.

"So when is Christian's last race?" I hear that girl Rebecca ask Ana. I am immediately on alert and I listen closely.

"On Friday" she said while writing something down on her notebook.

"It's going to be so much fun, what time is it?" the bitch Leila said while flicking her hair behind her shoulder again. I roll my eyes.

"His race starts at 6" I hear her say.

"It's at Puget Sound right?" Brittany I think said with a frown.

"Yep, I am so proud of him, this is their last game, and if they win they will be champions" she said while bouncing in her seat. I roll my eyes but then it hits me! A slow smug smile is spread on my face.

 _Perfect!_

 **Christian's POV**

I am hugging my girl and we are laughing at the memory of Elliot and Kate's funny farewell yesterday in Portland, Ana turns around and we start making out, when all of a sudden we hear everyone laughing so we both stop kissing and look up to everyone pointing at Stevie who is on the ground looking up at Leila who appears to have a smug look on her face. She says something to her which we don't hear and then starts walking towards us with a smile on her face. What did she do now?

"Morning!" she said with a bright smile on her face. We roll our eyes at her and laugh.

"What was that all about?" Ana asks her while we both stand there hand in hand.

"Nothing, she was just in my way" she said with a shrug of her shoulders like it was no big deal.

I shake my head and smirk and so does Ana.

"Alright I will see you guys at lunch" I said while giving Ana chaste kiss on her lips, I tell her that I love her and I start walking down the hallway. I see Stevie still standing there and I am immediately on alert. Hopefully she doesn't try to talk to me, so I pull my phone out of my pocket to make it seem like I am doing something, while all of a sudden I bump into someone, I look up from my phone and see Stevie standing there with a smile on her face.

 _Fuck!_

"Hi Christian" she said with a shy smile on her face. Shit! What the fuck do I say?

"Stevie" is all I think to say and then I walk away. She immediately puts me in a bad mood, there is something about that girl that makes my skin crawl. She looks different today, like she is trying to impress someone. I suddenly stop when it hits me. Oh god, was she trying to impress me with those clothes? There are a million thoughts going through my head with all sorts of possibilities. Wait… who cares that she is trying to impress me. There are a million girls at this school who are always trying to get my attention, which by the way never works. I only have eyes for my girl, so with that thought I push that girl out of my mind and walk to my class shaking my head.

Finally the last class ended and I make my way out of my economics class. All day that Stevie chick kept looking at me with a weird smile on her face. Every time I saw her staring at me I looked away and rolled my eyes. This is getting annoying, but I remember Ana saying that we are graduating soon, and we will never see her again so with that thought I would immediately relax which brought a smile on my face every time.

 _Me and my girl will be out of here…together!_

I make it to the parking lot with all of my friends beside me talking about our last race of the season on Friday. If we win this race, we will be state champions, so we will be practicing all week. I see my girl and her friends talking by Leila's white Mercedes convertible. We all walk over to them and I wrap my arm around Ana's shoulder.

"Hey baby" I said while smiling down at her.

"Hey" she said with a beaming smile and kisses me quickly.

"Me and the guys are going to practice for the race on Friday" I said after we all say hello.

She has beaming smile on her face.

"I know, I am so excited for you guys" she said while running her hands on my chest and looking up at me.

"You coming?" I said while pulling her into a hug and kissing her lips.

"I wish I could but the girls and I are going shopping for dresses for the party next weekend" she said with a pout. I am disappointed but excited for our last party of the year. I groan and push my erection into her.

"Make sure to buy something sexy" I said while wiggling my eyebrows. She rolls her eyes at me and smirks.

"Always babe" she said. She bits her lips and I growl and smash my lips to hers. We pull away when we hear David.

"Alright you two, didn't you guys get enough this weekend?" he said while waving his hands around and a smirk on his face. We all laugh at his expression.

"Okay baby, I love you and I will call you when I get home" I said while giving her one last kiss and I let her go.

"Okay love you too" she said, she gives me a sexy smile and gets into Leila's car.

"Bye love ya!" Leila said while giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Laters!" I said while shaking my head and smiling. Ana rolls her eyes and they all get into the car and she drives off.

"Alright losers let's do this!" David said while giving me a pat on the back. I hit him on the back of his head and start to walk to the gym.

"Hey that hurt you fucker" he said while rubbing his head and pouting. I smirk and say over my shoulder.

"Pussy" I said with a smug look on my face. He flicks me off and smirks. We all make our way to the gym to start practicing.

The week has flown by real fast. With little drama, but that creepy girl keeps staring and smiling at me. I have ignored it all week and try to focus on our final race later today. We are confident that we will win this race since we have practiced 2 hours a day after school all week.

Finally it is time for the race. We are seated in the water, about to start the race against Lakeside. I am in front leading the team, I am looking for my girl sitting on the bleachers with all of our friends and family by her side, but when I look up to find her in the crowd, I am immediately met with dark blue eyes. I then notice Stevie is looking at me with a beaming smile on her face she waves at me and that is when I notice what she is wearing… a blue bikini top.

 _Fuck!_

 _ **A/N: Who is excited for E L James book Grey? I am soooo excited to read Christian's POV of FSOG. Looking forward to reading it.**_

 _ **Anyway Review if you want. I will see you guys soon!**_

 _ **Elizabeth X**_


	14. Champions?

_**A/N: Hello all! Here is another chapter! I know it is short but I wanted to leave it here so I will update again soon, I wont leave you guys hanging for long, Promise!**_

 _ **Oh FYI I don't know anything about Rowing, there are probably not even rowing teams in HS but I wanted to keep this sport we saw in the books, wanted to do that instead of the typical clique Football player. :)**_

 _ **Pins are up.**_

 **Christian's POV**

 _What the fuck?_

Is all I can think about right now. How the hell did she know about my final race? Who the hell invited her? And what the _hell_ is she doing here? I run my hands through my hair in frustration. Did Ana invite her here? She knows how much that girl freaks me out!

"Yo Grey, you okay man?" David said while waving his hands in front of my face.

"Um… ya sorry" I shake my head and turn to look at him.

"What are you looking at?" David frowns and turns to the crowd in the bleachers. I am about to say when we hear Jose yell.

"Holy shit! Is that Stevie chick?" Jose is pointing to her in the bleachers.

"Who is Stevie?" Stephen said with a frown. He is another member of our team.

"One of Grey's admirers" Jose smirks while looking at me. My lips form into a straight line and then I turn my back to them.

"Are we going to race or what?" I shout to the guys and take ahold of my oar and get into position. I don't have time for this shit! I am not going to let that chick mess up our chances at winning this race.

I look to my left and Lakeside is ready, I look behind me and the crew is also in position.

We all are in position, then we hear the whistle blow then…were off.

 **Stevie's POV**

It is finally Friday and it is the day that Christian has his race. I am so excited to see him out there. I overheard Ana talking about the race and where it is held so I am going there to see him race. I am also nervous to see him there, what if he doesn't see me there? What if he is upset that I am at his race? Oh well it's a free country, I can go if I want. I will go! It is at the Sound so I am going to wear my swimsuit. I bought a bright blue one when I was shopping for my wardrobe last weekend so I am going to wear that, with some really short blue jean shorts, and my white flip flops. I put my hair into a messy bun on top of my head and put on some mascara and tiny fake diamond studs in my ears. I look in the mirror and pleased with the way I look. I grab my purse, a big bag that has my clothes, towel, and sunscreen in it and then I am off.

When I am coming out of my room I run into a wall of muscle. I look up and see the angry eyes of my step dad staring back at me. Oh no!

"Where the hell are you going?" blazing blue eyes are shooting daggers at me.

"To a race at the Sound" I said quietly with my head down. He doesn't say anything so when I look up he is running his eyes all over my body with a look of vulgar in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you wearing? You look like a slut" he said while still looking over my body.

I don't say anything, it just will make it worse, and he snorts and pushes me out of the way and stomps to his room and slams the door. I flinch. I run out of the apartment before he can do anything else and catch the bus to the Sound.

I get there within 45 minutes and see tons of people walking around and socializing. I get off the bus and walk to the bleachers that are set up beside the Sound. I look up and try to find a spot to sit at and that is when I see them. Ana and her friends sitting in the front row of the bleachers, holding up signs that say…

 _GO SEATTLE PREP!_

 _GO PANTHERS!_

 _BEAT THOSE LIONS!_

I roll my eyes and snort. Typical popular bitches making fools of themselves. I see what they are wearing and they are dressed similar to me but sluttier. Ana is wearing a light pink swimsuit that crosses on top; without straps, and a white lacy cover up, and two tone wedge sandals. Leila "the bitch" is wearing a sluttier swimsuit cover up which is all blue with white lace on the bottom and the top of the long V that shows off her big boobs and bright cobalt blue platform wedge sandals. The rest of her friends are wearing white lace cover ups and also wedge sandals. I roll my eyes and try to find a seat. I find one in the back and I sit down and try to find Christian on the lake.

I immediately spot him because the second I look up he is staring right at me. I give him a smile and a little wave. His eyes widen and quickly looks away. I have a smug smile on my face and continue staring at him from the bleachers.

 _God he is so freaking hot!_

He is in front with his shirt off and I can see his toned body from here. His dark copper hair shining brightly under the sun, his lightly tanned skin is glowing, and the veins from his biceps are protruding out of his skin from holding the oars. I am literally drooling over the way he looks right now, I feel this odd feeling inside of my core that I have never felt before. Is this desire? Am I getting turned on? I have never had sex before and I realize that I want Christian as my first. Now I just have to figure out how?

Coming out of my thoughts when I hear a whistle blow, I look up to see that they have started the race, and then they are off. I am watching Christian closely, the way he paddles, the way his arms move, the way he shouts at his teammates to go faster and harder, and the look of determination on his face is just making me more soaked. I realize I am panting.

 _Oh god, what is happening to me?_

The race goes on for about 20 minutes and the people are getting up out of the bleachers shouting and clapping and jumping up and down. I get up and start clapping and jumping too. I see that Christian's team is about to win the race!

" _GO PANTHERS GO PANTHERS GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Everyone is saying and shouting and all of a sudden…THEY WIN!

" _WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Everyone is screaming, whistling, clapping and going nuts! Christian puts down is oars and pumps his fist through the air in victory. The whole team is breathing heavy and panting just like Christian and I am jumping up and down congratulating him on winning the championship!

" _SO SEATTLE PREP WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP! EVERYONE GIVE THE PANTHERS A ROUND OF APPLEAUSE!"_

The announcer tells us over a microphone and we all clap and cheer and congratulate them on winning the race.

 **Ana's POV**

I am jumping and shouting at the team. I cannot believe they WON! I am clapping and shouting at Christian when I look over and see Stevie in the back of the bleachers. _What the…_

I stop clapping and stare at her dumbfounded. What the hell is she doing here? How did she know he even was in rowing? How did she know that today was his game? I am gaping at her and not even realizing that everyone is running to the lake. I shake my head and run where everyone else is. I am standing by the lake with all of my friends and my parents and Christian's parents; Grace and Carrick, and even Mia.

"Oh Carry he did such a good job" Grace said while looking proudly at her son who is still on the lake.

"Yes he did" Carrick said with a proud smile on his face. Mia is jumping up and down like a maniac. I laugh at her excitement and enthusiasm.

They row back to the doc, and as soon as he gets out of the boat, I launch myself at him.

"Congratulations!" I say with a big smile on my face.

He looks down at me and has a beaming smile on his face as well.

"Thank you babe" he smirks and gives me a passionate kiss, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Okay children that is enough" Grace says while shaking her head at us. We break apart laughing.

"Congratulations darling" Grace hugs her son, as well as Carrick and Mia. My parents and all of our friends take their turn congratulating Christian and the team. When everyone is done, we all head out for dinner; and congratulatory dinner. When we are walking to our cars, we see Stevie watching us from the top of the bleachers, she has a scowl on her face.

"Babe did you invite her?" Christian asks me, I look over to him and he has his own scowl on his face.

"No, I don't know how she found out" I frown at him. He sighs and shakes his head.

I don't know what the hell is going on with that girl but it has to stop.

 _ **The next day- Still Ana's POV**_

"ANA!" Christian moans my name in passion.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream out in ecstasy.

He stills and empties himself inside me. He falls on top of me and we are both breathless.

Christian and I have made love for hours this morning. After the race, we all went out for dinner to celebrate his championship winning, and we both wanted to be together so his parents agreed that I can spend the night at their house with Christian since they had a function in Portland last night after the race. We have had sex at least three times this morning and I want more. I roll him over on his back and start to kiss his chest, running my hands down his stomach to his cock.

"OMG baby, just give me a minute to recover" he is still panting and then chuckles. I smile and giggle, then I stop kissing him. I look up at him while biting my lip, he has a smile on his face while he is covered in sweat.

"Okay" I smirk and lay down beside him. He puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. We are quiet for a while until he breaks the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks while running his fingers up and down my spine. I softly moan. His touch is heavenly.

"Just how much I love you" I say. I look up with a smile on my face. He smiles back.

"Love you too baby" he said while continuing with his fingers on my back.

"You excited for the party next Saturday?" he asks a few minutes later.

"Yes I am, it's the last one of the year" I said while running my fingers through his chest hair.

"Yes it is. God I can't believe we are about to graduate" He said while running his hand through his hair.

I look up at him and give him a sincere smile. I softly groan and lay my head back down on his chest.

"I can't wait to go to Harvard with you" I smile at the thought. I feel his smile and then look up.

"Me too baby, me too" he said. He leans down and softly kisses my lips that soon turns into hunger, he rolls me onto my back and then I am welcomed with workout number four!

 **Stevie's POV**

I am seething with anger. He didn't even knowledge me at the race, the only thing he saw was that bitch he calls a girlfriend. What the hell do I do now? How the hell do I get him to notice me and not her?

Come on Stevie think…

 _ **Sunday Night Still Stevie's POV**_

I look down at the piece of paper in my hands. It is dark outside so I have my flashlight that I am pointing down at the little piece of paper that is in my hand. A slow smile is appearing on my lips of the address that is in front of me.

I look up at the house that I am standing in front of, the lights are off and there is not a soul in sight. The moonlight is shining bright, the weather is warm, a light breeze is blowing making my hair slowly float in all directions on my face. Another smile is on my lips while I am looking at the far window under my lashes in the distance…

 _Showtime!_

 ** _A/N: Oh boy, Cliffy. Who's address was on the paper? What is Stevie up too? Leave a review to tell me what you think._**

 ** _See you soon!_**

 ** _Elizabeth X_**


	15. Ana?

_**A/N: Hi all!**_

 _ **I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long so here is the next chapter. Now I want to answer some of the reviews real quick:**_

 _ **Criss: LOL yes that would be a good way to tell Stevie off, but don't worry Ana will not stand her antics for very long. I don't believe Ana is a pushover, right now Stevie is not doing too much harm, other than staring and showing up to the race (well that is all Ana is aware of right now). Believe me when things hit the fan, Ana is not going to put up with it.**_

 _ **Jane: Yes Stevie is a loser and is completely pathetic, she has an unhealthy obsession with Christian and she will do many things to get him to notice her, will they be successful? I really don't want to say too much but I will say it again: There is NO CHEATING. Will he have sexual feelings for her? Hopefully this chapter will ease your mind.**_

 _ **Up next will be the Famous Party, maybe it will be in two chapters or just one long chapter but I will hopefully update sometime next week.**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming and PM me if you have any questions. Pins are up.**_

 **Stevie's POV**

I have a feeling…

A strong feeling that this is the window, the window that will take me to my happiness, my light. To the one person who can make me feel whole, safe, wanted…loved. Feeling confident and happy with these thoughts, I slowly walk to the front of the house. I get to one of the tall windows of the front of the house and I look up. It is not that far, but how will I be able to get up there?

 _Shoot!_

I walk around to the side of the house and see a tree; a tall tree that I can use to climb up to get to the window. YES! I take my hair tie that is around my wrist and put my hair up into a high ponytail, and then I take some gloves from my back pack and put them on. When I am done, I start to climb the tall tree. I climb and climb until I get to the window, and to my shock… Its open.

I smile in victory and slowly open the window that is a little bit opened. I am immediately hit with darkness, I wait there until my eyes adjust to the dark room and when my eyes finally adjust to the dark, I can see that it's an empty room. A spare room perhaps? When I can finally see, I climb inside the window as quiet as I can so I wont wake anyone up.

When I finally get into the room I look at my surroundings; it is a massive room with a queen size bed, with dark blue sheets with a cream duvet, massive pillows align the headboard which is a cream color type of fabric. The walls are a cream color as well with two side tables and a lap on each side of the bed. There are numerous portraits decorating the walls and dark hardwood flooring.

 _Nice digs!_

I think to myself, I shake my head and return to the task at hand.

 _Find the bedroom…_

I slowly tip toe out of the room and look to my left and then right, which way? I move right and I am met with a tall white door at the end of the hallway. I slowly move my hand to the door handle and open it slowly and quietly as I can. I peak my head around the door and then I see my goal…

 _Christian!_

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"I love you baby, sweet dreams" I say to Ana on the phone. It is Sunday and as much as I wanted her to stay with me another night, we had school tomorrow so she had to get home. I love when she is asleep beside me, I love waking and seeing her beautiful face.

 _Soon Grey soon!_

Soon she will be with me at college and then we can move in together and I can will be able to have that.

"I love you too, I will see you tomorrow "she said and then hangs up. I plug my blackberry in my charger with a smile on my face. I get up to take a shower, brush my teeth and then get into bed where I will be dreaming of her, wishing she was here beside me.

I don't know how long I slept for, or what woke me up but when I do I can feel something soft running up my leg. What is that? Am I dreaming? I feel something lightly touch my cheeks, then my hair, then something soft running down my chin, to my chest, through my chest hair, then slightly over my abs, over my belly button…then when I feel it lightly glaze the top of my boxer briefs it disappears.

 _Huh?_

I moan.

"Noooo don't stop" I said quietly. I must be dreaming. I slowly open my tired eyes, and everything is fuzzy, and all I see is shadows and a profile in front of me. The figure looks like Ana. All I can make out is long dark brown hair. _Ana?_

I close my eyes again and shake my head, I must be dreaming. I try to go back to sleep when all of a sudden I feel the soft fingers again running around my belly button and down my stomach to my boxer briefs again. Ana's fingers are so soft, it feels heavenly, and so I relax and bask into the sensations of her fingers on me. She runs her fingers softly on top of the band of my briefs, I notice that I am starting to pant as to what is to come next. My mouth opens slightly and my breath increases when her fingers start to run down to my erection that is forming in my boxer briefs. I am panting more and more as the sensations overwhelm me, and I am about to move my hands to grip her hands, when suddenly her hands leave me before she can touch my erection. I moan in frustration.

 _Oh please baby please!_

I am about to try to wake myself up so I can get to her, before I can do that I moan more loudly after her hands slowly start to go under the band of my briefs, I am panting again faster and faster, then suddenly I feel her soft fingertips touch the top of my cock lightly. I moan loudly.

"Fuck" I said while I feel my head thrown back in ecstasy. I am breathing heavy, toes curling, mouth open. When she is about to cup my erection that is when I suddenly hear my phone ding… and then the touch disappears and then my eyes shoot open.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _What the hell?_

I shoot up in bed panting, I look around my room and notice my phone alarm going off beside my bed. I lean over and look at the clock. 5:30 am! I frown.

What the hell? I turn it off and look around the room…it's empty. I run my hands through my hair and sign. What was that? I swore I felt Ana here, but to my disappointment it was just a dream.

 _What a dream!_

It felt so real, I really thought that Ana was here with me, touching me. I look down and see that I still have my erection. I am rock hard from that dream so I decide to take care of it before I head to my morning workout.

* * *

 **Stevie's POV**

Whew, that was close! When his phone went off I thought I was done for but thank god I got in the closet just in time. I suddenly hear a loud moan a couple of minutes later, so I slowly open the closet door as quietly as I can and that is when I see him. Stroking his erection… Hard!

My eyes suddenly widen up to my hairline at the erotic image in front of me.

He is laying down on his bed, head thrown back onto his pillow, mouth open wide, moaning loudly while he is stroking his penis at a fast pace.

 _OMG!_

I have never seen a man's penis before and he is HUGE! I would say about 9 inches, his base is long, big thick veins protruding out of his skin, and the tip is wide and glistening with moisture that is running down the base onto his testicles. I realize I am panting watching him pleasure himself harder and harder, faster and faster, louder and louder. I smile in triumph because that is what I did to him! I made him aroused by my touch. With that delicious thought, I feel that odd sensation again at my core, I reach down and feel my panties, and they are wet. I have never done this before, and I don't know what do to, but I feel myself about to run my fingers through my folds, but before I can do that I hear Christian from his bed.

I look over at him again, and he is moaning loudly again. Suddenly his body stills and all of a sudden some type of white liquid starts to shoot out of his penis at a fast rate, but his hands continue to lazily stroke the base, and every now and then he grips the tip and squeezes.

"FUUUCKKKKK" he says loudly while moaning and gasping for breath. I am breathing loudly and my core is throbbing with this unfamiliar sensation. After a minute he calms down and his arms fall to his sides and he relaxes. The white liquid is glistening on his abs, and after a few minutes when his breathing returns to normal he gets out of bed but he turns to the left, right in front of me and stands.

 _Holy cow!_

Even when he is soft, it's still huge! He walks away to a door on the opposite side of the room, which I am assuming is his bathroom to take a shower. When he closes the door, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and then when I hear the sink go on, I quickly but quietly get out of the closet and head to the door to leave.

I locate the room that I came in from and notice the window is still open so I rush to the window and climb out quietly, I set the window where it was previously and quickly climb down the tree to the ground.

I make it to the ground and I walk quickly across the yard to the main road. I stop and breathe deeply because my heart is racing so fast. When my breathing becomes normal again after a couple of minutes, I look back to the house, back to his window and smile.

* * *

Later I am lying in bed for a few minutes before I have to get ready for school. I think back to what I just did, and realize I am biting my lip and smiling like an idiot. He was responding to me perfectly, my touch was arousing him, making him want me and only me.

It is then I realize that Christian Grey wants me.

Needs me.

I come up with a plan to make Christian Grey mine.

Mine and only mine.

 **Christian's POV**

"I had a dream last night…" I said seductively in Ana's ear. We are sitting in the cafeteria at lunch on Monday morning. I nuzzle her neck and softly kiss behind her ear. She moans softly.

"Did you?" she says softly while biting her lip. She is sitting beside me while I have my hand on her waist and my other hand is rubbing her inner thigh softly.

"You have no idea, how hot that dream was" I said while smirking on her neck.

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" she said while turning her head, leaning over and softly biting my ear lobe. I groan.

"Jesus, will you guys stop it!" Jose groans while rubbing his temples. He obviously has a hangover from last weekend. I smirk and he shoots his head up quickly with a murderous look on his face.

"Fuck you Grey" he said while moaning and laying his head on the table.

"It's not my fault you're hungover" I said smugly while Ana is giggling at him beside me. I chuckle.

"Oh baby" Leila said while running her hands through his hair.

I shake my head and turn my attention back to Ana. She smiles at me before taking a bite of her Cobb salad that is in front of her. I do the same thing with my burger.

When we are about done eating our lunch, we all our talking about this upcoming weekend and then all of a sudden we hear Leila gasp loudly. We all look up at her.

"What the fuck!" she said with a murderous look on her face. I frown.

"What babe?" Jose said in confusion. She points to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she says with a look of total disgust. We all turn our heads to see what she is pointing at and when I see what she sees I suddenly tense and then my eyes widen in shock.

 _WHAT IN THE WORLD!_

Stevie is standing in front of the cafeteria wearing…well wearing practically NOTHING.

She is wearing some pretty short shorts that almost shows off her ass cheeks, a practically see through white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to her wrists, and white lace wedges. Her hair is in waves and she is wearing a large amount of make up on her face. I deeply frown but then realize she is probably trying to impress me.

 _Oh Fuck!_

Everyone at the table is staring at me with amusement, while Leila is looking at me with disgust, Jose and David is looking at me and smirking and Ana is still staring at Stevie in total shock.

She smiles brightly when her eyes find mine, and then she walks thru the cafeteria while keeping eye contact with me the whole time and licking her lips. I scowl at her and her pathetic attempt to impress me. She walks past us while some people in the lunch room stop what they are doing and stare at her, she sits down at the table in the back, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the process.

Leila is about to get up and go to her, when José stops her.

"Babe just let it go" José is trying to stop Leila from going over there and beating the girl to a pulp.

"NO, that bitch is getting a slap in the face!" she said while struggling to get her arm out of Jose's grasp.

Ana suddenly comes out of shock and shakes her head and then gets up from the table and heads towards her.

 _Shit!_

I get up and block the path so Leila and Ana can't get to her. As much as I want to let them tell her off, I don't want them to make a scene.

"Babe stop, Jose is right, just let it go" I said while holding onto Ana's arms so she can't escape.

"Christian this is getting ridiculous…" she said while trying to get her arms free, before she can finish I interrupt her.

"I know it is but, it's just infatuation baby. She can try to impress me all she wants but it's not going to work. I love you Ana, and only you" I said calmly. That chick can do whatever she wants, just because she suddenly has a new wardrobe, and struts around practically naked, does not mean I will give into her. The girl makes me sick and amused at the same time.

 _Screw her!_

Ana stares up at me with her livid blue eyes for a minute, then her expression softens and she lightly nods her head.

"Fine" she said and then I smile and release her wrists from my grasp and I hold her in my arms.

"Only you" I said while cupping her face with my hands.

"I know" she says with a small smile. I kiss her on the lips and lead her back to the table. When we are seated I notice that Leila is still in the same spot shooting daggers at Stevie. I sigh.

"Leila come sit down, forget about it" I said while pinching the bridge of my nose and exhaling loudly. She rolls her eyes and then sits down beside José.

Somewhere in the back of mind that believes this Stevie chick is never going to give up her little infatuation with me, and I don't know how far she is willing to go to achieve the ultimate prize…

ME.

 _ **A/N: Review if you want, will see you guys soon.**_

 _ **Elizabeth X**_


	16. Party Of The Year!

_**A/N: Okay so I wrote this chapter earlier than expected. My father in law is coming to see his new grandson this weekend so I wanted to give you guys this chapter before then. It is my longest chapter yet, I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **There are a few songs in this chapter so I recommend you listen to the songs when reading. I have pinned them on pinterest for you all.**_

 _ **Another AN is at the bottom so lets get to the chapter, The Party!**_

 **Ana's POV**

That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is? Wearing that joke of an outfit. Does she really think that will get Christian to notice her? Want her? News flash bitch, HE WONT! Why the hell did I not notice her outfit in class? I don't remember seeing her that period. UGH! I am so pissed off right now! If we were not at school I would give her a piece of my mind. I am still seething when the lunch bell rings and everyone gets up to go to class. Just as I am about to get up, I freeze and remember that they have the next class together. Christian notices my hesitance to get up from the table.

"What is it baby?" he says concerned. I look up at him with widen eyes.

"You have class with her next" I said with disgust in my voice. His face softens.

"Baby I already told you that outfit is not going to make me want her. I love you and only you" he said with so much love in his eyes. My shoulders slump at the expression on his face. I sigh.

"I know that Christian. She is just pissing me off with her ridiculous obsession with you. I mean…she was nice in the beginning, and yes I saw the way she looked at you in the beginning but I just chalked it up as a crush, just like every other slut in this school" I said shaking my head at this absurd situation.

"Babe you couldn't have known that she was going to do this. You're such a great person, always seeing the good in people, there is nothing wrong with that. Let's just do as you suggested; ignore her and in a couple of weeks, we'll be out of here. You and me" he said cupping my face with his large hands. I sigh and nod.

"Alright fine" I said with a small smile on my face. He smiles and nods his head.

"Good, now let's get to class" he said then gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

"What the hell is going on Ana?" Kate asks when we are walking to our next class. I sigh.

"Nothing Kate" I said shaking my head.

"No, No, No, do not do that Steele! What is going on?" she said while pushing me to the side. She is standing there with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side, eyebrow lifted.

She is not going to let this go if I don't tell her. I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine, that Stevie girl is trying to get Christian to notice her by wearing that slutty outfit" I said exasperated but giving her the short version.

"I can see that, but why didn't you tell me she was getting obsessed with Christian?" she said shaking her head.

I sigh deeply. I run my hand through my hair in exasperation.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal at first. You know how the entire school is obsessed with Christian and his looks, I thought it was a harmless crush just like every other girl has with him in this school" I said while rolling my eyes at the thought. She rolls her eyes also but smirks.

"Yeah I know, Christian is drop dead gorgeous" she said laughing. I laugh with her.

"Exactly!" I said smirking while shaking my head dramatically.

"Steele just forget about it. If that bitch does do anything she has me and Leila to deal with" she says while cocking her eyebrow. I lightly laugh and shake my head.

"Don't I know it" I said chuckling.

* * *

"I know mom, I will" I said exasperated. I am sitting on my bed finishing the last of my homework before the party tonight. Mom and dad are going on vacation with the Grey's for a week, before we are to graduate in a couple of weeks. Mom is lecturing me on being safe this weekend and next week and to call her when I need her. I look up to my mom when she doesn't say anything. She has her hands on her hips and head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised. Geez she reminds me of Kate.

"Anastasia, I expect you to call me every night, just to make sure you are still in one piece" she said sternly. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes mom I will" I said putting my homework away.

"Good. Love you darling and I will see you in a week" she said smiling and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I smile

"I love you too mom" I say. She smiles and heads out of my room. I sigh and get out of bed to take a shower for the party tonight. I immediately smile at the thought of the party and seeing Christian.

I walk into my bathroom and take a shower, shave my legs, wash my hair and body. When I am done, I get out and dry myself off with a fluffy white towel. When I am done, I put my hair up in the towel and then put lotion all over my body, making sure I am extra smooth. I am heading to Leila's before the party to get ready. Christian and I spent the day together before the party but he left for his house to get the party ready for tonight, when his parents left to meet my parents at the airport. I put on some jeans and a pink spaghetti strap top, and my black flats, and put my hair into a ponytail. I get together my makeup and hair products so I can put them on when I get to Leila's house and put them all in a small suitcase with my outfit for tonight and some extra clothes for the weekend since I am going to spend the week with Christian at his house. I head down to my white Audi A5 convertible and drive to Leila's house to get ready.

 **Leila's POV**

"I'm so excited for tonight!" I said to the girls while getting ready for the party tonight. Finally the party of the year!

"I just want to get laid tonight" Rebecca said while putting on her lipstick. I giggle as well as Ana.

"God you're such a slut!" I said laughing while flicking a pair of panties in her face. Ever since that night of finding her boyfriend cheating on her with some slut, she has been going on and on about getting laid.

"Hey! Watch my hair" she said throwing the panties at me. I laugh and roll my eyes at her.

"You girls ready?" Kate said while putting on her shoes. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a sliver top with silver diamonds on the shoulders, with black ankle high heel shoes and a silver clutch that matches her top, her strawberry blonde hair is in a tight bun on top of her head. Rebecca is wearing a sexy bright blue plunging neck short sleeve lace hollow bodycon dress with black platform pumps with black clutch with her hair straightened. Ana is wearing a dark blue embroidered loose/flowy long sleeve fabric runic dress with black louboutin pumps, black clutch and her hair is in soft waves. I am wearing a white boat neck long sleeve blouse, with black skinny jeans and red louboutin pumps with a white clutch, my hair is also in soft waves down to the middle of my back.

"Damn we look HOT!" I said laughing while looking at myself in the mirror. We all take one last look at ourselves in the mirror. After we are satisfied with the way we look, we all head out to my white Mercedes and head to the party.

We get there within 15 minutes since I do not live far and immediately see that there are tons of people already there. I park my car and all of us girls head into the house.

When we get into the front door and stand in the foyer, we are hit with the song "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars, and everyone is dancing and having a good time. I immediately start swaying my hips to the beat, I look over to the girls and see they are doing the same.

 _This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself I'm so pretty_

' _m too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

We are dancing together before we even find our men. We are having a good time dancing with each other when suddenly I stop dancing when I see the person that I hate standing by the kitchen looking at me with a scowl. _  
Stupid Bitch!_

I look over to the girls and see that they are still dancing and oblivious to her appearance, so I leave them and stomp over to the skank.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I am fuming that this bitch is even here.

"I was invited" she said smugly. I just want to punch this bitch in the face.

"By who?" I said with disgust. Who the hell invited this cunt?

"Ana" she said with a beaming smile. I frown and turn back to Ana who is still dancing with the girls. _Are you fucking serious?_

"My best friend invited _you_ " I laugh while waving my hand at her ugly outfit. She is wearing an ugly silver sparkly mini skirt that shows off her disgusting legs, with a plain black boring top with ankle boots and a black clutch.

"Yep" she said smugly then looking me up and down with the same disgust.

I give her a murderous look and get up in her ugly face until we are nose to nose.

"Let me give you this last warning bitch, stay away from Christian. This pathetic attempt to woo him is not going to work. If you ever even look in his direction _one more time_ , expect a 6 inch heel up your ugly ass. Got It?" I said while looking at her square in the eye. She scowls but looks a little intimidated by me. I smile at her smugly and turn on my heel and walk away.

 _Fucking bitch!_

 **Ana's POV**

This is so much fun! I am dancing with my friends when suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smile and look over my shoulder to see Christian smiling back at me.

"God baby" he groans and looks at my outfit. I giggle. I turn around in his arms and look him over while biting my lip. _God he looks hot!_

He is wearing a tight white button up shirt with black pants, black belt, and a long skinny black tie with brown Stacy Adams Dawson shoes. He tilts my chin up with his finger and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful baby" he said while staring at me with a look of hunger in his grey eyes. I bit my lip.

"So do you" I say while licking my lips. He groans again and kisses me with hunger. I throw my hands in his hair which is wild and sticking in all directions. I pull his hair and we both moan.

"Alright you two" I hear someone say after a couple of minutes. We both stop kissing and look up to see José smirking at us with his arm around Leila's waist. I giggle and turn to them.

"Fuck you Rodriguez" Christian says smugly. He laughs. Jose is wearing something similar to Christian's outfit. Instead he is wearing black shoes. David and the rest of his friends are here and they are wearing similar clothing. I frown at the thought of them all wearing the same things.

 _Wonder why?_

Just then the music changes to "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta ft. Akon. David raises his eyebrows.

"ALRIGHT PARTY TIME" David suddenly yells to the crowd and everyone goes wild. We laugh and start dancing.

Christian is dancing in back of me, my back to his front. He has his hands on my hips, face in my hair kissing my neck. I have my hands around his neck moving my hips to the beat, I move my hands to his hair and pull. He groans.

"Fuck baby" he says seductively in my ear. I giggle and start to grind my behind on his erection. I bit my lip at the sensation. _God he feels so good!_ We continue to dance like this until all of a sudden David yells again after the music ends.

"LETS GO BOYS" he yells. I frown and look up at Christian. He smirks at me and then let's go.

"What are you doing" I said curiously.

"You'll see" he said with a wink and follows David, Jose, and Stephen to the middle of the living room. Everyone stops dancing and looks up at them to see what is going on.

All of a sudden the song "Sexy and I know It" by LMFAO comes on and I immediately start to laugh when they all get into position. Now I know what is going on. They are going to dance to this song, it is on the video game "Just Dance" 2014 that they sometimes play when they are all together. Leila, Kate, Rebecca, Brittany and Savannah are all beside me laughing at the thought of them dancing, no wonder they are wearing the same outfit!

 _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
This is red foo with the big afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body_

 _I work out_

 **I** am laughing so hard, because just then they rip their shirts off and just there ties are dangling from their necks. Christian's abs are glistening and rippling with every move and I am biting my lip at the sight of his sexy body. They continue to move…

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body_

 _I work out_

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

 _I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it_

 **I** really thought they were going to rip their pants off but thankfully they leave their pants on. Everybody is laughing their ass off and going wild.

 _When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced_

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body_

 _I work out_

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body_

 _I work out_

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

 _I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it_

 _Check it out, check it out_

 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

 _Do the wiggle man  
Do the wiggle man_

 _I'm sexy and I know it_

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body_

 _I work out_

 _Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body, I work out_

 _I'm sexy and I know it_

I am laughing at the point of tears just like everyone else when the song finishes. They are laughing also and then everybody claps when they are done with their "Dance".

I smile and launch myself at Christian when he walks to me looking real proud of himself.

"That was hilarious, you never told me that you were going to do that?" I laugh and then kiss him on the lips. He chuckles.

"It was a surprise" he said while kissing me again sweat on his body and face. I groan.

"Oh it was a sexy surprise" I said while biting my lip. He growls and kisses me passionately on the lips once more.

 **Stevie's POV**

I look at my reflection in the mirror and I love HOT! Oh yes Christian is going to be mine tonight. Tonight is the night I will make Christian mine and nobody is going to stand in my way.

I get to his house on time to see everyone there including those bitches. God they look pathetic, especially that bitch Leila. I will not let the same thing happen to me last time I was at a party when Jake and everyone made fun of me. Nope, tonight I am going in there as confident, sexy women that I am and going in there to get what I want…Christian.

I get inside the house, which is packed with seniors. Geez it looks like the whole school is here. Immediately I see people standing in a group around the middle of a huge great room, and I spot Ana and her bitchy friends dancing provocatively with each other. I roll my eyes. _Sluts!_

The great room is huge, it has really tall floor to ceiling windows with beautiful drapes on each side of the windows, dark hardwood flooring, a large white fireplace that goes up to the ceiling, and the furniture is pushed to the side of the room, they are all white couches and a huge rug in the middle of the room. _His mom has taste!_

Just then I spot Leila looking at me with a scowl and I do the same with her, she comes over to me telling me to leave Christian alone or she will shove her heel up my ass, I am a little intimidated but keep my ground. I give her a murderous look after she leaves. I am breathing heavily with my fists clenched at my sides, I am literally seething with anger.

 _That bitch doesn't know what is coming to her!_

I smile darkly at that thought. I try to control my breathing but I immediately relax when I see Christian with his friends by the fireplace laughing and talking. I smile at him, seeing that he is not even with Ana, I am about to go over there and make my move but before I do he looks around the living room looking for something, or someone. So I smile and adjust my clothing, push my shirt down a little so the top of my breasts are exposed, lick my lips and start to walk towards him. I try to push people out of the way since there are too many people here and when I get to the fireplace, I don't see him. I frown. _Where did he go?_

I look around the room in panic. I then spot him making out with Ana. I gasp. _No!_

They are making out and I am seething again, clenching my hands so hard, my fingernails are digging in my palms and then I stop when they stop kissing. One of his friends yell to get the party started and then a song comes on that I don't know and they start to dance. I watch them from the back of the room, fuming how he is touching her and wishing that he would touch me in the same way. _He will and I will make sure of it!_

When the song ends another song comes on, Christian and this friends do a dance in the middle of the great room. People are laughing and shouting and I am panting with desire at watching him rip his shirt off. I bit my lip and smile watching him dance to the ridiculous song, something about being sexy and they know it. I internally nod my head at that thought. He is so sexy it should be illegal, the way he moves his hips, the way his hair flops in his face, his intense grey eyes shining bright, and the way his abs ripple is making me wet with desire. He finishes the song and everyone is going nuts. I clap along with them and jump up and down to his sexy performance. I stop and tense when he makes out with Ana again. I narrow my eyes at them. Suddenly a new song comes on that I don't know but when I look at them again, she is biting her lip and nodding her head to something that Christian is saying. They head for the stairs, and I decide to follow them, song still playing loudly…

 **Christian's POV**

The song "Animals" by Maroon 5 is playing from the speakers after we finish our dance routine. After seeing Ana in this tight as fuck dress, I have to have her. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Come upstairs with me?" I say breathless. She looks up at me, bits her lip and nods. I groan at the sight.

I literally sprint up the stairs with her hand in mine. I walk down the hallway to my room, open the door, and go inside. When the door closes I slam her against the nearest wall and smash my mouth to hers. We are all lips, tough, hands, and moans. We are ripping at each other's clothes and breathing heavy. After we get our clothes off I lead her to my bed and push her down onto the mattress where she bounces. When she is done bouncing, she looks up at me from her lashes and bits that fucking lip, I lose it and charge at her.

 **Stevie's POV**

The song is playing loudly from the speakers, I can hear it clearly from upstairs. I see them sprinting to his room, so I follow them, trying not to be seen. When I get to the hallway we pass couples making out, talking and sitting around with bottles of alcohol in their hands.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 **The** song is getting weaker but I can still hear it clearly. _Fitting!_ I think while listening to the lyrics, while I am getting closer to Christian's bedroom door.

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
_

 _Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 **I** get to his door and peak through the partially open door, and what I see sends me into rage.

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

 **He** is fucking her! Pounding into her faster and faster, while his headboard is banging on the wall. I am literally shaking with rage. His head is thrown back, gasping for breath. She has her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, while her hands are behind her head, clenching the sheets hard. Her head is also thrown back in passion. All of a sudden he stops fucking her, pulls out and he flips her on top. He asks her to ride him, and ride him hard.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

 _So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

 **She** rids him hard, head thrown back again, while he has his hands on her waist, gripping tightly. I slap my hand on the door frame in horror. _NOOOOO!_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 **"Fuck** me harder baby!" He cries while he is looking at her, mouth open.

"OH CHRISTIAN!" she yells while fucking him harder. Her hands behind her, on his thighs.

Just as I can't take it no more, I am about to stomp into the room and pull her off of him by her hair, they scream in unison.

"CHRISTIAN!" she screams and stills head thrown back, mouth open.

"ANA!" He screams after her eyes tightly closed. They are moaning, and then she falls on top of him while the song is still playing.

 _Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Just like animals (Yeah)  
Animals (Yeah)  
Like animals-mals (Yeah)  
Ow_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 **"OMG** ba… Christian says after a couple of minutes, but before he can say anything else, someone bumps into me.

I fall aside and look up to see a drunken girl looking at me. "Whattt are yooooou doin?" she laughs and is slurring her words at me while trying to look inside the door.

I panic and run down the hall, down the stairs, to the great room where everyone is still dancing, drinking, and making out. I push people out of my way and make it out of the front door. When I get to the main road I stop and trip over a rock that is in the road. I fall on my hands and knees and sit down on the road with my legs on the side of me. I am breathing heavily for a couple of minutes then my breathing returns to normal. I look up at the house from under my lashes.

Murderous look is on my face once again, and I know now what I have to do...

 _ **A/N: Oh boy what is Stevie going to do? Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was fun to write. The songs are on pinterest, also the dance routine that Christian and his friends danced too.**_

 _ **Some of the reviews for last chapter cracked me up. They are guests reviews so I cant respond to you guys but, no Stevie did not get caught when at his house. No Christian's window was not open, it was a guest bedroom and she just walked through the hall until she found his room. No Ana is not going to find Stevie in bed with Christian, the last chapter revealed that she did not get caught.**_

 _ **One of the songs "Sexy Bitch" was in the original trilogy, in book 3 when they were in Aspen at the club dancing. :)**_

 _ **Anyway keep the reviews coming, and I will probably update again sometime next week so stay tuned.**_

 _ **It is a big one!**_

 _ **Elizabeth XOX**_


	17. What the hell?

**A/N: Okay this will be a long AN so if you don't want to read this then skip down to the story.**

 **The reviews from chapter 16 were upsetting but on the other hand, totally pissed me off. First of all most of them were "Guest" reviews so I cant respond to them. Most of them were saying the same thing, that the chapter was disgusting and I am a disgusting human being for writing something like that. It is one thing to say that about my story but to tell me that I am disgusting takes it to a whole new level. Saying that I am like Stevie and wish I can get a hot guy like Christian, Really? To put me down like that really says a lot about you as a person. THIS IS A STORY! ITS FAN FICTION! saying this story is unbelievable and Stevie would never get away with that, say it with me... F. A .N . F .I .C .T. I .O .N! And who says Stevie is going to win anything? Were only on chapter 17 "guest" reviewer! I am sorry if you think I crossed the line with that chapter but I am not going to rewrite it, this is my story and I will write it the way I want to write it. Don't read it if you don't like it, SIMPLE! Sorry if you think I ruined this story, but again, don't read it if I disgusted you and I make you sick. MOVE ON! I am not a liar, there was no cheating but yes Stevie violated him, there are more disturbing scenes in stories on this site than mine.**

 **Reviewer who wrote: "Had it been Ana that was touched against her will, consent or acknowledgement, readers would be yelling "rape" but since Christian is male, it seems like you and other people think it is alright to write such cruelty and monstrosity".  
**

 **I never said Christian was not considered to be "raped" just because he was male. I wrote it into the story to show the readers how far she is willing to go to for Christian and to get what she wants. She believed that if she went to see him when he was sleeping, she can use that to try to break up C &A. I will say it AGAIN.. It's a story, so move on if you think this story disappoints you, nobody makes you read the stories that have "cruelty and monstrosity" in them. **

**So I am sorry again that the chapter disappointed most of you. I am going to keep writing this story the way I want too, so I hope you guys keep reading to see where I take it.**

 **Reviewer wrote: "** **Christian should definitely be the one to tell Stevie to back off, that he is not attracted to her or interested in her in the least"**

 **Christian is not going to sit back and let his friends fight his battles for him, again were only on chapter 17, keep reading (if you want).**

 **Okay, sorry for my long rant, for the one's who want to keep reading here is another chapter. Thank you for the nice reviews those mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to keep writing. :)**

 **No pins for this chap.**

 **Christian's POV**

"OMG…Bab… I start to say but then I hear a commotion in the hallway by my door and I sit up suddenly startling Ana in the process.

"What is it?" Ana says in horror.

"I don't know, hang on" I said. I get up and put my boxers back on and head to my door. I open the door to see a drunk girl stumbling by the room in front of the window to my right.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said with anger. Did this girl just watch us have sex?

"Thhhhat chick…" she starts to slur her words then she starts to laugh hysterically. I stand there and clench my hands into fists at this chick's ramblings.

"Where you just watching us?" I said narrowing my eyes at her. She shakes her head and starts to laugh again. I am getting impatient and pissed off at this chick who I have never seen before.

"WELL WHO THE FUCK DID?" I yell at her. She stops laughing and seems to come too.

"I ddont know her name" she hiccups and tries to stand up straight.

"Well what did she look like?" I said rolling my eyes. I don't have time for this shit!

"Looooong brown haaaaiiiiirrrr…ummmmmm blue eyes, pr.. pretty pale face…" she tries to describe her, I am standing there getting more pissed off by the second. She puts her hands on her face trying to concentrate. I am about to slam the door in this bitch's face, when all of a sudden it hits me…

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yell suddenly. The drunk girl jumps at my sudden realization. I slam the door in her face and then stand there fuming, not even bothering to turn around.

"Jesus Christian what the hell?" Ana said. I don't turn around I just stand there seething with anger. I cannot believe that bitch was spying on us! I forgot she was even supposed to be here. Why the hell was she watching us have sex? WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?

With that thought I storm to my closet and get dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt, I turn to my shoes and slip on my converse. I storm out of my closet and head to the door totally ignoring Ana who is talking to me. I cannot even hear what she saying I just stomp out of my room, down the hallway and literally run down the stairs, knocking down people as I go.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" I say in anger to the people in front of me. I finally make it to the great room and scan my house looking for that bitch. I frantically turn my head in all directions trying to find her but I don't see her anywhere. I turn my head to front door, she must have went outside. I stomp to the front door and swing it open and scan outside, I still don't see her so I run to my drive way and look around frantically.

"STEVIE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I yell while scanning the driveway while people who are outside drinking are looking at me like I have lost my mind. When I get my hands on that bitch…

"CHRISTIAN!" I hear Ana yell at me. I turn my head to her and she is walking towards me while trying not to trip on the rocks that are in the driveway.

"Ana not now!" I say still angry.

"What is going on? All of a sudden you freak out and storm out here. What happened?" I heavily sigh and run my hands through my hair in frustration. I tell Ana what happened and while I am telling her about Stevie watching us have sex, her face first is one of confusion, then suddenly turns into anger.

"She did WHAT?" she said while stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips in pure anger.

"Yeah watching us have sex" I said while shaking my head. I cannot believe this is happening right now.

"Christian we have to do something. What she just did was pure disgusting. I mean who the _hell_ spies on someone having sex?" she said while running her hands through her hair.

"Someone sick" my voice is pure indignation. I run my fingers through my hair again, looking down to the ground, unable to understand who the hell even does that sick shit. I sigh.

"Don't worry she is not going to get away with this. Let's go back inside and enjoy the rest of the party. I will deal with her on Monday". I said while offering Ana my hand. She hesitates for a second, then she takes a deep breath then nods and takes my hand and we head back inside.

 **Monday Morning, Still CPOV**

"So what is the plan?" Ana says while we are sitting in the schools parking lot on Monday morning. I am still seething with anger at this whole fucked up situation, I have sat back and taken this shit, and I have had enough. It is time for me to set this girl straight; I am not interested and will never be interested in her, ever!

"Go and set the bitch straight" I said while looking Ana square in the eyes. She nods.

"Good I'm coming with you" she said while getting out of the car. I frown. I get out of the car with her.

"You are not coming with me, I am confronting her on my own" I say.

"The fuck you are! She has taken this silly little crush too far, and I am going with you whether you like it or not!" she said while crossing her arms across her chest, a look of determination on her face. I smile at her determination and than I shake my head.

"Fine" I say. She nods and smiles then walks away towards the front door of the school.

I shake my head and watch her walk determinately towards the door with her head held high, her high heels clicking loudly with every step. I chuckle. _Women!_

We get inside walking hand in hand looking for her. We spot her at the lockers putting her books into her locker. I narrow my eyes at her. I look over at Ana and she is doing the same thing. I turn back and walk to her with my hand still in Ana's hand. We get to her and we stop in front of her and I suddenly slam my hand on the locker beside her, a look of anger on my face. She jumps and turns her head sharply to mine. Her eyes widen with shock for a minute and then she slowly smiles at me. _Fucking bitch!_

"Hi Christian" she said all too sweetly. I ignore her.

"DON'T HI CHRISTIAN ME!" I yell in her face, she flinches at my words then stands up straight, her face impassive.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I say slowly and quietly. Seeing with anger but I try to keep my voice steady.

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently. _The fuck she doesn't know what we're talking about!_

"Don't give us that shit! We know that you were spying on us having sex on Saturday night" Ana said while getting in her face. Her voice is loud and confident. Stevie backs up slightly but keeps her face impassive.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said innocently again. This bitch is delusional!

"THE FUCK YOU DO" I yell at her again. The other students in the hallway stop and stare at us in confusion, whispering quietly to each other. I talk more quietly so on one hears us.

"This is what is going to happen, so listen carefully" I say all too quietly. I get up in her face, and narrow my eyes at her.

"I know about this sick pathetic obsession you have for me, and it is going to stop. I will not, and will _never_ be interested in you, EVER so you can take this pathetic attempt to impress me and stick it up your ugly ass. If you ever come near me, or Ana again you can expect a cop at your house with a restraining order with that stunt you pulled on Saturday night. GOT IT?" I said calmly but inside I am fuming.

Ana smiles smugly at her. She doesn't say anything but I see something in her eyes that looks like fear, but it is gone as fast as it came. She scowls but still doesn't say anything. Her silence is all I need to know that she get's the picture, with this I take my hand off the locker and take Ana's hand again and turn to walk away. When we start to walk away we hear her say something that stops me in my tracks.

"Aren't you going to tell her what happened between us a couple of weeks ago?" she said loudly. _What the fuck!_

I slowly turn around and frown.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said confused. _Nothing happened between us!_

I look at Ana and she is staring at me with a frown. I turn back to Stevie and she is looking at me with a smug smile on her face.

"Sunday in your bedroom" she said while cocking her head to the side, a smile on her face. Ana snatches her hand out of mine and has a look of hurt on her face.

"What is she talking about Christian?" she said confused. She looks from me to her.

"Nothing happened between us. I don't know what you are talking about" I said with a scowl.

Stevie smiles at me, while shaking her head. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Remember Sunday night when we were in bed together?" she said while rolling her eyes. I still and my whole body tenses. _Wait what? NO NO NO!_

What the fuck? I never saw her on Sunday night. What the fuck is she talking about? Then it hits me.

 _The dream._

My eyes widen in horror. She was in my room! That wasn't a dream? She really touched me? I am white as a sheet, my mouth hanging open in shock. I look over to Ana and she looks like she is about to cry, a look of devastation on her face. She looks from me to Stevie, she has a smug smile on her face, while my face is still in a look of shock. She shakes her head and then starts to run away.

"ANA WAIT!" I yell while running after her, pushing people out of my way in the process. _I cannot believe this!_ I finally get to her after a couple of minutes. I catch up with her and spin her around. Tears are streaming down her face, while my eyes are as big as saucers.

"Baby please, it's not what you think" I said frantically, trying to tell her it's not as it seems.

"Oh Christian really? What is it like then?" she said while trying to get out of my grasp.

"Baby please, it was a dream. I…" I start to tell her but she won't hear me out. She just shakes her head and tries to get out from my arms.

" _A dream_? Do I look stupid to you Christian? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she said in total disbelief.

"No I don't think your stupid! Baby I was half asleep, I thought she was you. I.." I take a deep breath and shake my head trying to explain to her that I thought the touch was hers in my dream but in reality that bitch really was there violating me.

"Baby I know it sounds crazy, but here is what happened. I was asleep then all of a sudden I felt someone touch me and I thought it was a dream because when I woke up, nobody was there. It must have been her, please baby believe me I would never do that to you! I don't even know how she even got in my room!" I said frantically, willing her to believe me.

Ana is not saying anything, she is just looking at me with disbelieve on her face. My eyes are begging her to believe me, that I would never do such a thing to her. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say?" she said quietly. I shake my head frantically still.

"Baby it's the truth, I was sleeping…" I start to explain again and the just puts her hands up, willing me to stop talking. I stop and close my mouth. Heck I am about to start crying!

"Stop, just stop." She said shaking her head and closing her eyes. It takes her a couple of minutes then she opens her eyes and I am literally holding my breath as to what she is going to say next.

 _Oh please baby, believe me!_

She then looks at her hand, I follow her gaze and she is looking at her promise ring.

 _Yes baby yes, I would never do that to you!_

She looks up at me again, eyes softening.

"Your telling me the truth aren't you?" she said tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes baby, please I love you, I would _never_ do that to you" I said with sincerity. She smiles weakly at me and nods her head slowly. She closes her eyes again and her shoulders sag. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

"Okay" she said softly. Now it's my turn to close my eyes tightly and sag in relief.

"Thank you baby" I said while opening my eyes. I sigh in relief. I don't know what to do about this new found information. Or how the hell she even got into my house, but by god I am going to find out even if it kills me.


	18. What do I do?

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the latest chapter!**_

 _ **I wanted to thank you for all of the reviews and understanding of my rant last chapter. I agree that some of you wont like what happens in the story, it happens, so thank you for sticking with me. I did delete those comments and i accidentally deleted some nice reviews so if you don't see your review, I am sorry I deleted them by mistake. :(**_

 _ **I am glad you are liking the story so far, I never thought that it would be liked so much so thank you again for reading.**_

 _ **Anywho, onto the story, sorry it's short but I wanted to end it there, but stay tuned for the next chapter, it's a big one! :)**_

 **Christian's POV**

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hey it's Christian" I said into the phone.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" he said. Hearing water in the background, they must be at the beach or something.

"Dad I need your advice" I said while running my hands through my hair.

"What sort of advice? Is everything okay? Is it Mia?" he said in panic. I hear him walking somewhere in the background.

"NO! Mia is fine dad, I mean I need legal advice" I said quickly, letting him know that Mia is fine.

"Why, what is going on son?" he said in his lawyer voice. Okay here we go.

"Well it all started when this new girl came to school. Ana introduced her to all of us and ever since she has been…stalking me" I said not taking my eyes off Ana. We are sitting in my car after the shit storm that happened in school a little while ago.

"What do you mean stalking you?" he said confused. I sigh.

"Okay dad don't panic but I recently found out that she broke into the house and was in my room a couple of weeks ago" I said into the phone. I look over to Ana and she has her hands fisted to her side and her face is hard.

"WHAT? What do you mean broke into the house?" he shouts. I pull the phone away from my ear. _Shit!_

"I found out that she was in my room a couple of weeks ago, I was asleep when I felt someone touch me, to be honest I thought she was Ana at first but then I woke up and no one was there. I thought it was a dream" I said calmly but inside I am fuming all over again. _How dare this bitch come into my home and touch me like that!_

"Son how do you know she broke into the house? You said it yourself it was a dream since no one was there when you woke up" he said in lawyer mode. I sigh frustrated.

"She told me today. Ana and I just got to school to confront her. It's complicated dad…she told Ana that she and I were together that night which was not true. She is trying to break us up dad. When she said that I realized that it wasn't a dream that she was really there. She must have hid somewhere when I woke up" I said frustrated. Ana is shaking her head, looking out of the window.

"So this girl just told you that she was in the house with you?" he said while sighing.

"Yes dad, but it's not true, I was sleeping and she touched me…inappropriately" I said carefully. Looking over at Ana she is still looking out of the window.

"Son do you have actual proof that she was there that night?" he said confused.

"Well…no. Like I said I was asleep and I felt here touch me, and she admitted to me that she was there that night" I said exasperated.

"Son if you don't have actual proof that she broke into the house, we really can't do anything legally. What I suggest you do is go to the house and look around for anything that might seem out of place, any room that she might have snuck into. If you find anything call me back, if you don't then we can't do anything. If that happens then we will work it out from there. For now, just ignore this girl, I will take care of it when we get back next week. With this information, don't let Mia back into the house. Call Megan's parents and tell them that under no circumstances that she is to bring Mia to the house until we get this resolved" he said. I listen carefully. I sigh and lean my head back into my seat. Mia is staying over at her friend Megan's house this week while our parents are gone.

 _This is so fucked up!_

"Okay dad" I said while shaking my head.

"I won't tell your mother about this until we get all the facts straight. I don't really know how she would even get into the house. Just do what I suggested and call me back" he said while sighing into the phone.

"Thank dad" I said.

"I love you son and I will speak to you soon. Be good now" he said in warning. I chuckle.

"I will, love you too" I said then hang up.

"Well what did he say to do?" Ana said while looking at me expectantly.

I tell her what my dad said to do, and she agrees to help me then we head off to my house. We get there in 15 minutes. We look around the yard to see if we see any clues to how she could have got into the house. Unfortunately, we don't see anything out of the ordinary until I hear Ana.

"Christian what about the tree?" he said while looking up at it. I frown and walk to her.

"What about it?" I said confused. She looks at me while raising her eyebrow.

"She could have climbed up and into a window" she said while pointing to the window by the tree. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. _Jesus!_

"This is ridiculous!" I said exasperated. I look at Ana and she shakes her head, she looks guilty. I frown. _Why would she feel guilty?_

"This is my fault, if I didn't introduced you to her, then this would have never happened" she said while looking down at her feet. I sigh and go to her, wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Baby this isn't your fault, it would of happened eventually since we are all in the same school" I said while looking into her eyes. _I won't let her think like that, this is all on that girl!_

"I know, it's just…" she said shaking her head but stops talking sighing as she runs her hands through my hair. I close my eyes and let the sensations calm me down.

"Its okay baby I understand. Since we know how she got in let's call my dad and afterwards we can go inside and relax for the rest of the day. Okay?" I said while kissing her lips.

"What about school?" she said while frowning.

"What about it?" I said while smirking. She shakes her head and gives me a small smile. I smile back and kiss her lips once more.

I call my dad and tell him what we found out. He tells me to ignore her for the time being and he is going to call the school and let them know what is going on. Since they are in Hawaii they can't do too much from where they are, but once they get back they are going to get ahold of her parents and get this straighten out. I am relived but still worried that this isn't not over yet.

 _Get a grip Grey! What else would she do? Kidnap you?_

I shake my head at that ridiculous thought and head into my bedroom for some alone time with my girl.

 **Ana's POV**

That bitch! Ever since we found out that she broke into Christian's house I have been in a foul mood. I can't believe I even introduced them to each other, she looked harmless but this was the last thing I expected to happen. I can't wrap my head around what she did, I mean who does a thing like that? To touch someone in their sleep and take advantage of someone like that? All because she has a crush on him! UGH! I can't wait until we leave Seattle to go to college, then I wouldn't have to see her face again.

The next day, we don't see Stevie, which is a relief, I don't know what I would do if I saw her face again.

 _Come on Ana! You know what you would do! Slap a bitch!_

With that thought my mood lightens and I concentrate on my classes.

* * *

All day my friends has been up my ass about what is going on, especially Leila. I know she hates her and now I understand what she was saying in the beginning. _Why didn't I listen to her? Stop beating yourself up Ana, this is going to end soon so don't worry about it!_

Even though I should leave this to myself I explain to my friends what happened and I am not surprised when they are all pissed off.

"Are you serious? She broke into his house and touched him in his sleep?" Leila said in disbelief.

"Yep" I said shaking my head. She has a murderous look on her face. I frown.

"Please Leila don't do anything, Carrick is going to take care of it when they get back" I said pleading with her to let it go.

"She touched him while he was sleeping Ana! That is SICK!" she shouts at me while standing up from her chair.

"Don't you think I know that? She is not here, and if she were I would kick that bitch's _ass_ , but since I don't want to get expelled when there is only a week and a half left of school, I am going to let our parents handle it" I said while standing up with her. I have my hands clenched by my sides and I am fuming all over again.

 _Of course I know that is sick!_

She takes a deep breath and her face softens. I shake my head and sit down.

"I am sorry, it's just ridiculous that this is even happening" she said with an apologetic look on her face. I sigh and give her a small smile.

"It's fine, let's just talk about something else. Okay?" I said while rubbing my face with my hands. I look over to her and he has a mysterious look on her face. I frown.

"Okay" she says and gives me a huge smile. I stare at her curiously.

 _Please don't let her do anything!_

I shake my head and are conversation turns into our plans for the weekend.

 **Leila's POV**

I need to find that bitch! I can't believe what she did after I told her to fuck off at the party. We head out of the gym after it is over, and to my absolute delight Stevie is their getting something out of her locker. She wasn't there the whole period so I am confused about why she is even here. I notice no one is here still, it looks like everyone left. So I decide to go up to her and do what I promised her I was going to do… _put my 6 inch heel up her ugly ass!_

 **Stevie's POV**

I see high heel shoes coming into my view, while I am looking down at my shoes, and to my delight it's "the bitch". I'm still looking down at my shoes while a slow smile comes across my face…

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here" she said smugly. I look up to her…slowly lifting my eyes to hers, my hair is covering most of my face. My eyes find hers and that slow smile forms on my face again...my hands are gripping my object that is in my hand, hidden in my locker. She still has that smug smile on her face but she doesn't realize what is about to happen…

 _ **A/N: Oh boy... What does Stevie have in her hand? What is going to happen? Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Has anybody read the new book Grey? I just finished it and... it was good but some part of me was disappointed. I think it took away the mystery that is Christian Grey. I mean it was good but I think not knowing what he truly thought through the books was a good thing because that is his character... CG is a mystery and I think the book took away that. I don't mean to start a debate, just stating my opinion but I still liked the book and was excited to read it. what are your thoughts on the book?**_

 _ **Anyway no pins this chapter.**_

 _ **See you guys soon!**_

 _ **Elizabeth XO**_


	19. A lose of a friend

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the short delay in updating, I have been sick and also my newborn son caught his first cold so that means no time to write. We are feeling better so that means a new chapter for all of you. The first part of the chapter is different, and I thought it would be better to write it like that. Most of you were right about the object that was in her hand, and it will be revealed in this chapter. Another AN is at the bottom, so lets get to the chapter.**

 **Pins are up!**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **Previously on Fifty Shades of Infatuation:**

 **Stevie's POV**

" _Well, Well, Well, look what we have here" she said smugly. I look up to her…slowly lifting my eyes to hers, my hair is covering most of my face. My eyes find hers and that slow smile forms on my face again...my hands are gripping my object that is in my hand, hidden in my locker. She still has that smug smile on her face but she doesn't realize what is about to happen…_

* * *

"What did I say what would happen if you messed with Christian again?" Leila is standing in front of Stevie with a smug smile on her face, happy that the time has come to put this bitch in her place for trying to break up her best friend's relationship.

Stevie stands there, still with a small smile on her face, not even blinking at the bitch in front of her.

"IM TALKING TO YOU BITCH!" Leila said yelling in Stevie's face, nose to nose…

Stevie is about to charge at Leila for all the name calling and trying to come between her and the love of her life, so finally getting the courage to do what she should have done when she first saw Leila's bitchy ass face. Stevie swung her hand out from her locker, taking a step back and smashes her face with her weapon of choice…

"AHHHHHHHHHH…..*SMASH* "YOU FUCKING BITCH HE IS MINE! " *SMASH*

Stevie hit her over and over again with the baseball bat that she took from the place where she can finally would have what she wanted. When Stevie hit her about 20 times in the face she finally looked down, and the bitches face is unrecognizable. Her hair is all over the place, with blood oozing out of her head, leaking all over the floor, a buddle of blood surrounding her lifeless body on the locker room floor. Stevie was breathing hard and panting when she finally put the bat down from her bloody hand. A smile formed on her face, and feeling relieved about what she has done. She can finally have what she wanted, and now no one was getting in the way of what she wanted. Stevie closed her eyes and her breathing had become normal again, she opened her eyes and then went over to her locker to pull out a towel to clean her hands, and then when they were clean she picked up the baseball bat and cleaned off the evidence of what she has done.

Looking at herself in the mirror of her locker, smiling to herself at what she has done, she casually picked up her stuff and tiptoed out of the locker room, trying not to step on the bitch's lifeless body or the blood surrounding her, and whistled her way out of the room as nothing ever happened.

 **Christian's POV**

"I love you baby" I said breathless.

I am looking down at Ana's beautiful face while I slowly make love to her. After all that has happened today, we just wanted to feel connected to each other, and this is the perfect way to do that. Slowly moving in and out of her, my head in buried in her neck, kissing and licking her soft milky skin, while my hands are tightly gripping hers beside her head.

"Oh Christian, I love you too" she said as equally breathless.

"Come for me baby" I said in her ear, biting her lobe hard, and with that she comes hard.

"CHRISTIAN!" she cries.

"ANA!" I said shouting my release into her neck right after.

As I said the perfect way to end a shitty day.

* * *

We are laying in my bed after another round of love making. I am laying down behind Ana, my arm is around her upper back, our hands are weaved together tightly, while my face is buried in her silky hair. We are laying quietly, not talking, just holding each other. This gives me the opportunity to go through what has happened these last 3 weeks. Ana and I were blissfully happy before all of this shit started, not that we weren't happy before but now it's different. Why is it different you say? A crazy girl is obsessed with me, snuck into my house and touched me when I was sleeping, came to my party and spied on Ana and I having sex, her showing up at my rowing competition wearing a fucking bikini top, and to top it all off, she had the nerve to tell Ana that we were together last weekend at my house, which of course is not true at all.

I can't believe all that happened in a short amount of time. I just hope that this shit gets sorted when my parents come home next week, and Ana and I can go back to normal.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana said. I can tell by her tone that she is about to fall asleep. I smile.

"Just all that has happened these last three weeks" I said. I kiss her hair and nuzzle her neck. She moans.

"I hope that your dad can do something about it when they get back" she said.

"I know baby me too, but let's not think about it" I said not wanting to ruin the moment by talking about that bitch.

"Mkay" she said clearly about to fall asleep. I chuckle.

"Sleep baby" I said while pulling up the sheet to cover us. I kiss her on her forehead then I lay back down and fall into a peaceful sleep with the girl I love wrapped up in my arms.

* * *

 _Beep Beep_

I startle awake when I hear my phone suddenly ring. My eyes fly open and I am momentarily disoriented. I look over at my alarm clock on my night stand and see that it is 2:30 in the morning. Who the hell is calling me at this hour? I sit up slowly, trying not to wake Ana who is still sound asleep beside me, and rub my eyes.

 _Beep Beep_

What the hell, okay!

"Hello?" I said, trying to whisper so I don't wake up Ana.

"CHRISTIAN?" someone yells into the phone.

"Jose?" I said confused. He sounds like he has been crying.

"Christian you have to get Ana out of there!" he said urgently.

"What are you talking about Jose? What is wrong? Why are you calling this late" I said looking at Ana confused. What the fuck!

"It's Leila…she's…" he said crying into the phone. I frown.

"Leila what? Is she okay?" I said still confused.

"She's dead" he said while crying hard into the phone. My eyes widen at what he just said. Leila's dead?

"What happened man?" I said while trying not to cry myself. Shit Leila was like a sister to me, I am trying not to freak out, I get up and slip on my silk black pajama pants and head downstairs.

"Someone smashed her head in with a baseball bat in the girls locker room at school, you have to get Ana out of there…" he said in a rush but before he can finish the line suddenly cuts out.

"JOSE!" I yell into the phone while running down the stairs. Why would I have to get Ana out of here? OMG is someone coming after Ana? Who the fuck would kill Leila? All of these things are running through my head and I am trying not to panic.

"Christian what is going on?" Suddenly I hear Ana's voice behind me in the kitchen. I suddenly turn around and she is there standing in her white silk pajamas looking wide eyed at me. Before I can tell her what is going on I hear the doorbell ring.

 _Who the fuck is that?_

"Stay here" I said in a panic, then I go to the front door. I cautiously look in the peep hole, it is raining pretty hard outside, and I see two people in black standing on my front porch. I can't tell what they are wearing because it is raining too hard outside. I open the door slowly, and peak my head out to see who is standing there. When I get a look at them, I frown.

It's the cops. Two men in police uniforms are standing there on my porch.

"Christian Grey?" one of the police officers said.

"Yeah?" I said cautiously. Oh god please don't tell me Leila is really dead!

"We are looking for an Anastasia Steele, is she here?" he said poker faced. My frown deepens. What would they want with Ana?

"Yeah why?" I said while shaking my head. Why would they want to see Ana?

"Christian?" I hear Ana say behind me. I look over to her, while she is looking at the cops with a frown on her face. I am about to tell her to go back to my bedroom when one of the officers speaks up again.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?" he said while moving towards her.

"Um yeah?" she said confused.

I am about to tell them they can't come in when he suddenly pulls out a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Anastasia Steele you are under arrest for the murder of Leila Williams. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" He said while handcuffing her.

I am standing there stunned at what is happening right now, I can't even move. WHT?

"Christian what is going on?" she said while tears are running down her face.

"Do you understand your rights?" the cop said again.

"Yes, but what are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!" she said while crying.

I finally come out of it and start to panic.

"What the fuck! She didn't do anything?" I said while trying to charge at Ana. One of the officers pulls me off of Ana who I am trying to get too.

"Mr. Grey, get your hands off of her, or you will be arrested also. We have evidence that points to Miss Steele as Leila's attacker" the police officer said while trying to pull me back from getting to Ana.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE WAS WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME, SHE DIDN'T KILL HER!" I yell at the officer and trying to get him off of me.

"MR. GREY, CALM DOWN NOW OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED FOR INTERFERING WITH AN ARREST" the officer shouts at me.

I look at Ana and she is crying her eyes out and the police officer is walking away with her and about to put her in the back of the police car.

"ANA!" I yell at her, she looks over at me with wide eyes, and expression of absolute fear on her face.

"I will get you out, don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine. I will see you soon" I said while trying not to cry. She nods but suddenly starts to cry again.

"Call my dad Christian, get me out of this!" she said desperately while the police officer puts her in the back of the car, and shuts the door.

I nod my head frantically, running my hands through my hair and pulling hard, while the officer gets inside of the driver's seat.

"Mr. Grey get an attorney for her, she is going to be booked and processed tonight" the officer said while handing me a sheet of paper. I look at it and it is the address of the police station. I nod and he walks to the car and gets into the passenger's side. I look at Ana again and she is still crying, putting her head on the door while looking at me.

I can't believe this is happening right now! Ana never killed Leila, she was with me the whole time, and I am silently praying to god that this is something of a cruel joke but in reality this is really happening. I look up at her again while running my hands through my hair again.

I say to her that I am getting her out of this with my mouth and she nods her head sadly, and then they take off in the pouring rain with the love of my life in the backseat.

 **A/N: Sorry it was short, I cant really write long chapters even though I like reading long chapters, but I wanted to end it there. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

 **Not4u2no: Thank you for the PM, I am glad you are liking the story so far. I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Twidles: Thank you for the reviews and PM's. First, Congrats on your baby! Thank you for the shout out from your story, I love your story as well :) I know, I thought it would be hard to manage the story when I just gave birth not long ago but it's not as bad as I thought it would be, I just try to write a little when the LO is sleeping, it is working so far, hopefully it works well for you. :)**

 **In the beginning I said the movies, Obsessed and Swimfan was my inspiration for this story, and this chapter is my version of the scene from Swimfan when the crazy chick killed his best friend with a baseball bat in their schools pool. This is why Leila had a bigger part in my story than any other friend Ana had such as Kate, if any of you were wondering why she doesn't have a bigger part in the story. The scene that got a lot of negative reviews was my version of the movie Obsessed when the blonde chick showed up at the resort when he had work and she drugged him and snuck into his hotel room and touched him when he was unconscious. I thought about doing the same thing; Stevie drugging Christian but I decided not too, all to show you how far Stevie is willing to go to get Christian. With these, I am sure you guys can guess what will happen next in the story.**

 **Anyway, the story is going to end soon, probably under 25 chapters so hopefully I can update sometime next week.**

 **Thank you for all of the new followers and reviews, you guys are awesome!**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **Elizabeth XO**


	20. Jail time

_**Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **Here is the latest chapter, we are hitting the end of the story, about 3 or 4 more to go.**_

 _ **I was asked if I was going to do another story after this one, well to be honest I am more of a reader instead of a writer on this site, but I posted this story because it was in my head for months so I took a chance and posted it, but I am not planning on doing another story but on the other hand I do have another idea of one but I don't have a layout of it so I am not sure if I am going to post it or not. Maybe do some one shots or short stories in the future but I don't plan on writing a full length story again. :(**_

 _ **Anyway onto the story**_

 _ **Pins are up!**_

 _ **SPOV**_ **-** _ **Day before the attack**_

Shit! That was supposed to work! Now I see him running after her like a pathetic little puppy. What is so special about her anyway? I am just as pretty as she is, and we look exactly the same, besides our eye color, so why the hell would he just love me? Is that too much to ask? I know we have a connection, and I know we are meant to be together. I need to do something! But what? I am pulled from my thoughts when I see "the bitch" laughing with her friends down the hall, wearing a tight white camisole that shows off her huge boobs and tiny little waist, tight blue skinny jeans and a gray cardigan that is open and hanging on her sides. UGH! can she be anymore slutty! This bitch is laughing and not even noticing that I am staring at her with a look of disgust. I need a new plan, a plan to get them away from each other. A plan where no one comes between me and getting what I want, and that is Christian.

But what should it be?

* * *

I finally get home after a long stressful day at school. I didn't see Christian since this morning and Ana is also missing. Where the hell did they go? Did they break up? Are they with each other? NO! they can't be with each other because they were not even at school for the rest of the day. That can only mean that they broke up and she is so heartbroken that she left. Yes! That is it, with that thought I am extremely happy that they broke up and I can finally get Christian. I am beaming with happiness when I walk through my front door of my apartment and that happiness quickly dissolves because when I get into the kitchen my step father is sitting at the kitchen table with a murderous look on his face.

 _Shit!_

"Didn't you forget to do something this morning?" he said with a hard look on his face.

"No" is all I said when he charges at me and then I feel a sharp slap across my face that leaves me breathless.

"You stupid bitch! You were supposed to do the laundry this morning and to top it all off, I just got a call from a Carrick Grey who happens to be an attorney, and guess what he told me today at work?" he said shouting in my face.

I keep my head down and frown, who is Carrick Grey? When I don't answer him he screams again.

"ANSWER ME!" he yells and shakes my shoulders so I am looking up into his eyes that are full of rage.

"I don't know, I don't know who that is" I said while trying to not piss him off more than he already is.

"He told me that you broke into his house and touched his son inappropriately when he was sleeping. Ring a bell?" he said while getting into my face. I immediately pale and start to shake.

How did they find out? I was so careful. He was supposed to be asleep. I was only going over there to break them up. Oh no! Why did I even say anything to Christian? Now he is never going to be with me now!

 _Oh god!_

"Is this true? Did you break into someone's house?" he said while squeezing my arms so tight I wince.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to break them up!" I said while crying and still shaking. He slaps me again…Hard.

"YOU DUMB FUCK! ARE YOU EVEN AWARE THAT THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE OUT A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU! DO YOU KNOW THAT THIS CAN RUIN ME AT WORK?" He screams at me while I am on the floor crying my eyes out, holding my redden cheek, that is throbbing where he hit me twice.

Now he is never going to love me!

I am silent and crying on the floor not even answering him, when he kicks me in my ribs and cusses at me.

"GET THE FUCK UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT!" he yells and stomps out of the apartment, slamming our front door behind him.

I just sit there crying on the floor clutching my side where he kicked me. He has never hit me before and I am stunned, hurt and angry at what is happening. I don't know how long I lay on the floor but when I look up again it is dark outside, so I get up and limp to my room. I get there and look in the mirror that is above my dresser. My eyes are puffy and red, nose runny, my hair is all over the place, and my clothes are crinkled. I look like crap. I lift my shirt slowly, trying to see how bad my ribs are and it is already forming a bruise where he kicked me. I touch it and wince, I decide to take a shower and try to calm down.

After my shower, I am in my pajamas, on my bed looking at the ceiling. They are going to open a restraining order against me and now I am never going to see him again. I can't even get close to him now, and I have no change in hell to convince him to love me, or even see me. What the hell am I going to do now? And my step dad, why did he have to kick me? Cuss at me? Or belittle me all the time? I want my mom, I miss her, she would now what to do about getting Christian to love me. I have no friends, and no mother to talk too. I cry again and feel sad but now I feel angry; angry that this didn't go the way I thought it was going to go, and now Ana is going to get back with him, and that bitch is going to keep ridiculing me and calling me names. I immediately stop crying and wipe my tears away roughly. Now I am seething with anger, what am I going to do? I try to come up with a plan to get him once and for all, even if it kills me. It all becomes clear about what I have to do. Why not? I have nothing to lose so with my plan, I fall asleep wishing tomorrow will come faster so I can put my plan in motion.

* * *

I wake up early; around 4 am and get dressed in a plain black shirt, black skinny jeans, and my all black converse. I pull my hair up into a ponytail, grab a plain black ball cap and put in on, and get my backpack and gloves. I head out of my room to see that my step father is nowhere in sight so he must still be sleeping, so I quietly walk out of the house and shut the door quietly so I don't wake him up. I get outside and head to the bus stop to my destination. I get off the bus 45 minutes later and walk down the street until I am standing in front of the house.

 _Her house._

I smile and head to her front door, already know that no one is home. I have my gloves on, so I get out a crowbar and try to pry the front door open. I look around behind me which is still dark, and make sure no one sees me, which no one is around this time of the morning, with that I get the front door open and I smile again and head inside to get what I need to get to set my plan into motion, but all of the sudden the alarm goes off.

 _Shit!_

So I run into the house to find the object that I need, which is surprisingly easy since I find it in the garage and then I run to the back door and shut the door, and run as fast as I can through the back yard.

Thankfully no one saw me and I can still hear the alarm going off at her house and see some lights go on at some of the other homes around the area, so I hide in some bushes about a half a mile away from her house and wait until the close is clear to head out again.

When 7:30 am rolls around, the police have left without seeing and everyone goes on with their morning, so with this I hurry to the bus stop and get on and ride to a grocery store so I can change into something else and I make sure that my object is hidden in my backpack so on one sees it. I walk out of the store and walk to the back, finding a dumpster, I get my clothes that I wore, my gloves, shoes, and hat and throw them into the dumpster to hide any evidence that can point back to me. Smiling in triumph, I head back home until later so I can start phase one of my plan.

Getting home around 10am I see that my step dad is nowhere to be found so I sit at my house, waiting eagerly for 2:30pm to roll around.

Finally at 2:00pm I get dressed in another outfit and pack my object, some new gloves, some outfits to take with me, make up, and a couple pair of shoes, and a little surprise that I hide in my back pack. Straighten my hair, I head out to the bus stop to head to my first destination of the day. I get there 20 minutes later, I look around and see that most of the students are gone home, which is good for me and my plan that no one sees me coming out of school, I head into the gym to start phase one with a smug smile on my face.

 **Present Time- CPOV**

What the hell am I going to do? Ana just got arrested for killing Leila, which is not true, she was with me the whole time so how in the hell did they get evidence that she killed her? All these thoughts are running through my head while I am pacing in the foyer of my house when I hear the doorbell ring again. I stop suddenly and frown. _Who is it now?_ I walk to the door and without even looking through the peep hole to see who it is, I open the door and I stare up in shock at who is standing on the front porch soaking wet from the rain… _Stevie._

 **APOV**

I cannot believe this! Leila is dead and they think I killed her. I am sitting in a cell with 3 other women who are staring at me like I am a piece of meat. I am sitting in the corner with my knees up to my chest and my head is laying on my arms, trying to make myself as little as possible. _Oh please leave me alone!_ I am literally freaking out right now and I don't think I can take if these women do something to me, I have never been in jail before and I am scared out of my mind, and also really heartbroken that my best friend is dead. I feel my eyes start to water of never seeing my friend again. I really try not to start crying but some tears start to fall and I hastily wipe them away with my hands, but of course those women notice and one of them starts to walk over to me and just stands there looking at me. She looks like she is a prostitute or something, wearing the exact same outfit that Julia Roberts wear in Pretty Women.

"What is the matter honey? First time in the slammer?" she said while smacking her gum and smiling at me with a look of fake sympathy. I keep my head down and don't answer her. _Oh just leave me alone!_ Before she can say anything else one of the officers comes into view.

"Anastasia Steele, you get your one phone call" he said while unlocking the cell door and opening it.

 _Oh thank god!_

The prostitute rolls her eyes and scowls then walks to the other bench and sits down. I hurry out of the cell and walk to the phone that is hanging from the wall. Who should I call? Should I call Christian? No this is my one and only phone call and I need to call my dad so he can get me out of here. I press his number and wait until he picks up… _Come on! Come on answer the phone dad!_ After the fourth ring he finally answers.

 _Oh thank god!_

"Hello?" he said groggily. It is 4:30 in the morning here so it is 10:30pm there in Hawaii.

"Dad" I said a little too loudly. Thank god he answered!

"Ana? What's wrong sweetheart? I just went to bed" he said in a rush.

"Dad you have to come home, I am in jail, and they think I killed Leila but I was with Christian the whole time! Dad you have to get me out of here!" I said in a rush with tears falling down my face.

"WHAT! Ana, sweetheart you have to calm down okay, tell me what happened" he said while I hear him getting dressed in the background. I hear my mother yelling at my dad of what happened when I tell him everything, how I was with Christian the whole day and night, and how the police came to his house and arrested me with the murder of Leila and how they had evidence against me.

"Okay baby, your mother and I are getting on a plane right now and we will be there as soon as we can, just try to hang on and I will get you out of there, okay" he said trying to calm me down.

"Okay dad, please hurry, I'm scared" I said with tears still streaming down my face.

"I will baby, don't worry it will be okay, I will get you out of there, just try and stay calm" he said while hanging up. I breathe in and out and try to calm down. When my breathing returns to normal, I put the phone back and the police officer escorts me back to the cell. I walk back to the bench and sit down again, praying that I can get out of here soon.

 _Please daddy, hurry!_

 **CPOV**

She is standing there in the pouring rain with a smile on her face, while my face is still in a state of shock. She smiles brighter and starts to walk in the door, when she is almost in I come out of shock and try to push her out of the door but to my horror, I feel metal hit my ribs and I freeze.

It's a gun.

"Don't even think about it" she said. I look up and see her eyes narrowed and she has an evil smile that is plastered on her face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she said while smirking at me. _Oh fuck!_

"What the hell do you want?" I said quietly.

"I want you and I am not leaving until you hear me out" she said with a smile on her face and starts to walk towards me so the gun presses into my ribs more. We walk together inside the house, the gun never leaving my side until we are inside the house, and she slams the door behind her.

"Okay so your inside, now what the hell do you want?" I said forcefully. What the hell is she going to do? She smiles at me while tilting the gun from side to side.

"You and I are going on a little trip, somewhere no one will ever find us" she said a little too sweetly, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip.

 _Fuck!_

 ** _A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I will try to post the remaining chapters at least once a week (hopefully), so stay with me and I will try to get the next chapter out soon._**

 ** _Elizabeth XO_**


	21. Where are we going?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, yes Stevie is crazy but she is also sick and delusional but I hope you all like what I have in store for the last couple of chapters, probably two more after this one. So let's get to it.**

 **FYI there is no cheating or drugging of any kind.**

 **Pins are up.**

 **CPOV**

"Oh yeah, and where might that be?" I said sarcastically. I cannot believe what is happening right now and I don't have time for this. I need to call Ana's dad and try to get her out of jail, but looking at the expression on Stevie's face tells me that is not going to happen anytime soon.

"It's not the time to get smart with me Christian" she said while shoving the gun in my face. I flinch and take a step back. I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Okay Okay." I said carefully trying not to irritate her further. I don't know what she is capable of or what she has in mind but to be honest I am a little freaked out right now on what she is going to do so I keep quiet and let her speak.

"Good. I am glad we understand each other. So here is what we are going to do, you are going to go upstairs and pack a bag and we are going to hit the road." She said while still pointing the gun at me.

I hesitate for a second still holding my hands up but she gets impatient and steps towards me and sets the gun at my chest while scowling.

"I SAID NOW!" she yells pressing the gun to my chest. I nod my head and turn around slowly and then she presses the gun into my back to let me know that I need to start walking. I take a deep breath and start to head towards the stairs while she walks behind me without moving the gun from my back.

We get to my bedroom and I walk towards my closet and start gathering my clothes; shirts, jeans, and a couple of sneakers, she still is in back of me, never moving the gun from my back while I gather my clothes and stuff them into my gym bag that is on my floor. I turn around and let her know that I need to get out of the closet to get the rest of my stuff. She nods her head and steps back never leaving my line of sight and never putting down the gun. I walk towards my dresser slowly and gather the rest of my things. What the hell should I do to get away from her? Where the fuck are we going? I try to look around my room to see what I can use trying not to let her see what I am doing but she sees me stop looking for my stuff and she walks towards me quickly.

"Don't even think about it" she said while shoving the gun to my side again. _Shit!_

"I am just trying to see if I am forgetting anything" I said calmly while trying not to grit my teeth.

"Hurry up, we need to get on the road" she said coldly.

"Where are we going? Can you at least tell me that?" I said while looking at her trying to distract her while I try to reach for my phone on the night stand. She stares at me with longing in her eyes while I am trying to reach out for my phone without letting her see me. Before my hand reaches my phone I accidentally hit something on my dresser and it falls to the floor, immediately breaking her spell and then she runs quickly to my side and snatches the phone before I can get to it.

 _FUCK!_

She grabs my phone and throws it on the floor and stomps on it with her foot, breaking it into pieces. _Fucking great!_

"We don't need that anymore do we?" she said while looking at me and pointing the gun at me again. I ball my fists and stare at her with rage.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said while grinding my teeth.

"Right now I want you to get your stuff and get to your car. Remember I have the gun so move!" she said while pointing to the door with her chin. I curse inwardly and grab my stuff walking to the door while she is walking behind me again. I get out of the door and head to the garage. It is still pouring rain outside but right now I don't care, all I care about is finding a way to get away from her, but how the hell am I going to do that?

We get to my R8 and she opens the passenger's side for me to get in. I look at her in curiosity. Why am I not driving?

"Get in the driver's side and no funny business I have the gun" she said while grabbing my shirt and bag from my hand, and she pushing me into the car. I slide over the gear stick and she immediately gets into the car, throwing my bag into the backseat. She points the gun at me again and stares at me.

"Well let's go" she said impatiently while pointing at the start button, to start the car. I scowl and start the car then I look at her acting bored.

"Now what?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me, I can shoot you at any moment you know" she said while shoving the gun in my face. _Stupid bitch!_ I take a deep breath and try to keep my breathing under control. Jesus, I don't know if she is capable of shooting me right now but I need time to formulate a plan to get out of this.

"Now, drive north until I say otherwise" she said while pointing to the road in back of us. I take another deep breath and start to drive, hoping that I can come up with a plan before it's too late.

 **APOV**

"Unbelievable!" I hear my dad say in disbelief while walking to me with mom and two police officers. I jump up when I hear his voice and run to the cell doors. _Oh thank god he is here!_

"DADDY!" I say breathless while tears threaten to roll down my cheeks, I am holding on for dear life of the cell bars, grateful that my parents are finally here. I am so relieved to see him and my mom. My mom is walking towards the cell with tears rolling down her face while my dad is fuming beside her. They both are wearing their pajamas, my mom is in a black and white pattern pajama set with a tan trench coat on, and my dad wearing blue and green flannel pajama set with a black hoodie over it. His hair is all over the place while my mom has hers into a messy bun on top of her head, probably due to suddenly jumping out of bed when I called and told them what happened.

"Ana!" my mom said while running towards me, a look of relief in her ocean blue eyes. The police officer comes to the cell and takes the keys out of his pocket and opens the cell door. When they are open I immediately bolt into my mother's open arms, then we both start to sob.

"Oh Ana baby, omg are you alright?" she said while wiping the tears from my face while hers are still streaming down her own face.

"Mom thank god you're here. Leila…she's…." I can't finish my sentence because I am trying to breathe through my tears. I miss my best friend, I still can't believe she is dead.

"I know baby, I know, it's alright were here and we are going home" she said while hugging me again. I nod when my head is buried in her neck, I try to slow my breathing, and a sudden calming effect takes over me, being in my mother's loving arms. My mommy is here and I know I will be alright. My mom releases me and my dad suddenly takes me into his arms and hugs be tightly, burying his head into my hair.

"Oh Ana baby, it's good to see you" he said while hugging me tightly. I hug him back just as tight, trying not to start crying again.

"Daddy what is going to happen now?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Were going home baby. Turns out they found a baseball bat that someone used to kill Leila, and the bat turned out to be ours. Apparently someone gave the cops an anonymous tip that it was your bat, so they checked it out, and it was true it's our bat, so they immediately arrested you. I told them you had an alibi the time when Leila was killed, Mrs. Baker from next door saw you and Christian come out of our house around the time she was apparently killed" he explained while we all sat on the benches that were located by the holding cells. I sit there dumbfounded about the whole situation and confused on how this bat got out of our house.

"I don't understand, how did someone get the bat?" I asked my father confused. He sighs.

"Well turns out the cops came to our house the morning of the attack, someone broke into the house and when the cops got there they didn't find anyone so they left. Apparently someone tried to contact us about the break in but we never got the phone call since our cell service has been messing up on the island we were on" He explained looking tired and drained from lack of sleep and the long flight here. I shake my head.

"Who went through all this trouble to try to frame me?" I said. This doesn't make any sense, why would someone want to kill Leila and try to frame me for it? What are they trying to accomplish?

"I don't know sweetheart but it's over now and they are continuing with their investigation for the murder but were out of the woods so let's go home and get some sleep" he said standing up to leave. I nod and follow them to the front of the building to check out, since they arrested me in my pajama's I don't have anything to pick up. We all head out of the building which is in the mid- afternoon, we get into the car and start to drive home but something suddenly occurs to me.

"Dad we have to stop at Christian's house before we head home, I need to tell him what happened" I said leaning over to tell them in the front seats.

"Can't it wait till later baby?" mom said while turning around to talk to me. She looks tired with bags under her blue eyes.

"No mom, he is probably worried sick, they arrested me in the middle of the night, and he was freaking out, please it will only take a minute" I said pleading with them to take me over there. I need to see him, and tell him I am okay, most importantly to tell him I love him. Dad sighs and nods his head. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit back in my seat, hoping Christian is okay.

* * *

We finally get to Christian's house a little later than I would like because of traffic. I frown when I don't see his R8 in his driveway. _Where is he?_

"Dad did you tell the Grey's what happened?" I asked my dad.

"No when you called they were asleep so we didn't get the opportunity to tell them before we rushed out to the airport" he said while frowning. He takes out his phone to call someone, probably Carrick to tell them what happened. I nod and tell them I will be right back.

"Be quick honey" my mom said. I nod and get out of the car and head inside to look for Christian. I get to the front door and frown when I see that it is slightly open. Why is the door open? I open the door and see that all the lights are still on so I head up the stairs to Christian's bedroom.

"Christian?" I yell out trying to find him while climbing up the stairs to his room. I don't hear him call back and I yell his name again and don't get an answer. I get to his room and the door is open so I go in and the image in front of me stops me dead in my tracks. His whole room is a mess, clothes thrown everywhere and his bed is still messed up. My eyes find his cell phone on the floor, it's broken into pieces and the site of that sets my heart into overdrive. I run to his closet and I can see most of his clothes are gone as well as his shoes, I go over to his dresser and it's a mess, I frantically open the drawers and some of it's empty. I look around frantically in his room for any sign of where he went but there isn't any.

What the hell is going on? Did he leave? Where did he go? Why is his phone broken into pieces? I am scared of what is going on so I run out of his room and frantically look for him around is house yelling his name over and over again but he is not here. I run out of his house to my parent's car and pound on my dad's window. He rolls down his window and a look of confusion is on his face.

"What is wrong?" he said. My mom leaning over the gearshift to look at me with a frown on her face.

"He's not there, his bedroom is a mess, and his phone is smashed on the floor" I said in a rush.

"What do you mean his phone is smashed?" he said in confusion.

"When I got to his room, it looked like someone had broken in and his phone was smashed on the floor, the front door was open also" I said freaking out. What if someone hurt him and kidnapped him? _Oh god!_

"Okay calm down Ana, let me call the police, get in the car" he said while pulling out his phone. I nod and he rolls up his window, I climb into the back of the car and he reverses out of their driveway onto the road. A million thoughts are running through my head, what if he is hurt? What if someone kidnapped him? What if the same person who killed Leila has Christian? I try to think who could have hurt them and it suddenly hits me and I freeze. My eyes widen and suddenly I can't breathe.

"Omg Ana what is wrong?" My mom sees my expression and suddenly turns around frantically trying to get me to speak but I can't hear her with the blood rushing to my ears. Stevie… she…she killed Leila and took Christian, OMG! The last thing I hear before I pass out is hearing my mother shout my name in panic.

"ANA!"

 **CPOV**

We have been driving for 6 hours now and I have yet to come up with a plan. Well a plan that will work. We are long gone out of Seattle and we are driving down a two way road highway with nothing but grass and tall trees on either side of the road and some farm houses every so often, literally out in the middle of nowhere. What the fuck are we going? We have been silent for a while, in the beginning of our trip she would try to talk to me, "getting to know each other" she called it but I kept silent, keeping my eyes on the road and completely ignoring her. She gave up. The bitch would not stop talking about our love, our connection or some shit like that, I rolled my eyes a few times but other than that I have been looking forward onto the never ending road in front of us.

"I cannot wait to start over Christian, we are going to have so much fun together" she said smiling at me. She has her head on the backrest of her seat, turning her head at me and smiling broadly. I growl.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I ask her yet again. I have said nothing but this the whole way whenever she was trying to start up a ridiculous conversation with me. My hands grip the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles white from gripping it too hard. I am losing my patients with this bitch.

"Where almost there, and quit with the attitude" she said while scowling and pointing the gun to my side _again._ I pant out in anger because she has had this gun pointed at my side the whole damn time. It is amazing that she can hold it for this long. _Stupid bitch!_

Finally after another hour we are driving through woods and a dirt road until we hit a run down motel in the middle of the fucking woods that reminds me of that horror film "Vacancy" with Kate Beckinsale and Luke Wilson. Who puts a motel in the middle of the damn woods?

"Were here!" she said happily. I scowl at her stupid expression while coming to a stop and putting the car in park, I shut off the engine.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I said in disbelief. She can't be serious?

"This is our new home for now" she said innocently. My mouth forms into a thin line and stare at her hard. She rolls her eyes and shoos me out of the car with her gun.

"Let's go baby" she said smiling. I roll my eyes also and get out of the car. She comes out of the passenger's side of the car and walks towards me with the gun yet again pointed at me.

"Get the bags will you honey" she said smiling and tilting her head to the side. I stomp to the trunk and get the bags and slam the trunk _hard._

"Let's go" she said pointing the gun to the shitty motel in front of us. I ball my hands into fists around the handles of the bags that I am carrying and stomp towards the shit ass motel in the middle of nowhere. I get to the doors in front but she stops me.

"Our room is number 3 honey" she said shoving the gun in my back. I stop and take a deep breath and head to room number 3 while she follows behind me.

We get there and I open the door and stop dead in my tracks. This place is a shithole! I look at the room in disgust. The bed I'm guessing is a queen size, with an ugly palm tree comforter, with an ancient television, old dresser and white fridge and the carpet is an ugly green color. She shoves me inside and I stumble onto the bed, my bags hitting the floor. I scowl at her while she closes and locks the door. I sit there seething with anger, I don't have my phone and no way to call home and tell my parents where I am at. She stand there with a fucking smile on her face. She takes off her coat and throws it on the floor. She is wearing grey colored sweat pants with the word "Grey" on the leg of the pants, and a plain white long sleeve shirt, and to my disgust she is not wearing a fucking bra. I can see her disgusting nipples through her basically see thru white shirt. Her expression is one of triumph, I narrow my eyes at her while clenching my fists.

"Now what?" I said while grinding my teeth. I cannot believe this shit.

"Now we both get comfortable, because we are not leaving anytime soon" she said while biting her lip and looking at me provocatively. She walks slowly to me until she reaches me and she stands between my spread legs. With one hand on the gun and the other hand running through my hair slowly. I want to jerk my head back but I am afraid of what she would do with the gun, so for now I need to play along while coming up with a plan to escape.

"Now be a good boy and get naked" she said slowly, tilting her head to the side smiling at me. My eyes widen and my breathing stops.

 _Shit!_

 **A/N: The next chapter should be out next week. Sorry for the cliffhanger again but I wont keep you hanging for too long. Also sorry for any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense but since it's FF, just go with it. :)**

 **See you all soon.**

 **E XO**


	22. AN

_**Sorry this is not a chapter but I wanted to let everyone know that there will be a slight delay in updating the next 2 chapters, which are the last ones until this story is complete. During these last three days I have been trying to write the next chapter but unfortunately every time I do my 7 week old would scream and scream. He has colic and is crying nonstop and if anyone has had a baby with colic, you know how overwhelming and stressful it is. So with that said I do not know when the next chapter will be up, I know I left it at a cliffhanger and I am sorry to leave you all hanging but now writing a story with a newborn who will not stop crying and will not let me put him down for more than 5 minutes, it's really impossible to write and do everything I need to do around my household so please be patient with me for the next chapter. I will finish this story no matter what so please be patient with me.**_

 _ **Thank you for all of the reviews and following this story!**_

 _ **I promise to update when I can until then I will see you guys soon.**_

 _ **Elizabeth XO**_


	23. Getting away

_**A/N: Surprise! Well after my AN yesterday, the little one decided to calm down and rest a little so I can continue this chapter. Today has been the same so I was able to complete this chapter for all of you. There will be one more chapter after this one, just a few loose ends to tie up such as Leila's funeral, prom, graduation and the start of college. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because everything with my LO is unexpected right now so please bear with me and I will get it up ASAP. See you soon!  
**_

 _ **Pins will be up tomorrow.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **CPOV**

"No" I said while narrowing my eyes at her. There is absolutely no way that I will take my clothes off around this bitch. Hell, I won't even take my shoes off, because I don't plan on staying here for too long. I need to come up with a plan and fast because I need to get back to Ana, god knows what she is going through right now. I come out of my thoughts when Stevie throws herself at me and we both land on the bed with her on top of me.

"What the hell!" I yell at her while trying to get her off of me.

"Don't move!" she said while pointing the gun to my head. She is straddling me while I am laying on the bed on my back, hands raised in surrender. I can easily take her down due to my size but I don't want her to shoot me when I don't even have my car keys on me. The last thing I need is for her to shoot me on my leg or something, then I would never be able to leave this shithole!

"What the hell are you planning on doing? Hmmm? Keep me here against my will for how long? A week? A month? A year?" I say through clench teeth.

"This wouldn't even be an issue if you just would give us a chance to be together" she said with narrowed eyes.

" _Ha!_ That will _never_ happen Stevie! We will _never_ be together. If you haven't noticed, I have a _girlfriend_ who I am desperately in love with. This little kidnapping you have pulled won't make a single bit of a difference!" I shout in her face. Who does this bitch think she is?

"Oh you will never see that bitch again you call a girlfriend, that I am going to make sure of just like I did to your little bitch of a friend" she said smugly. I freeze to the realization of what she just said.

"You…you killed Leila?" I said in shock. No…why the hell would she kill her?

"Oh you bet I did, that bitch deserved it" she said smiling. I stare at her in shock of her killing one of my best friends.

"Why would you kill her?" I said slowly, afraid of the answer.

"She was in my way of getting what was mine…you" she said while shrugging her shoulder as if it should be obvious.

Oh my God, she killed one of my best friends because of me, the guilt of it washes over me and I close my eyes tightly while trying to breathe through the lump in my throat. I cannot believe that this is happening right now. She killed my friend because she thought she was in the way. God what if she killed Ana because of her obsession to me? What if she killed Mia, or one of my family members? All because she wanted to get my attention. This whole situation is overwhelming, sad, nauseating, and just plain crazy. I shake my head and try to keep my anger in control, I just need to keep her calm and distracted so I can get out of here.

I open my eyes to see her staring at me while cocking her head to the side.

"So the next couple of days we will be here together, and on Saturday we will be leaving the country where no one will ever find us and we will be together. We can even get married, have lots of kids and live happily ever after…just you and me" she said while stroking my hair, I slap her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I said, my face turning red with anger.

"Oh don't be like that baby, I love you and soon you will feel the same way about me, and soon you will forget all about that slut you call a girlfriend" she said while running her hand down my chest. I freeze and stare at her hand while she is trying to slowly reach down to the button of my pants.

 _Okay Grey, this is your opportunity to get the gun from her hand._ She is getting distracted with the notion of trying to pull my button open and then my zipper. While she is looking at my jeans, I see that the gun is slowly falling from her left hand, so now I know what I need to do.

"Is that what you want baby?" I said seductively while cocking my head to the side. _Just keep her distracted Grey!_

Her head snaps up with the sound of my tone. I can see her breathing has changed, panting even, and her eyes widen when she sees my expression.

"Yes" she said breathless while biting her lip.

"You want me don't you?" I said.

"Yes desperately" she said nodding her head eagerly.

"Then you know what to do" I said while pointing to my pants with my chin.

She looks down and starts to pant loudly. She nods her head and in a rush and to my surprise lunges for my button and zipper of my jeans and the gun drops from her hand and that is my cue. I sit up quickly and throw her off of me and she goes down with a thud on the ground while I hurry over to the gun on the floor. I almost get to it but before I do she lunges for me.

"AHHHH" she throws herself on my back and tries to get the gun from my grasp. I am just about to buck her off of me but she suddenly bites my neck hard enough to draw blood.

"FUUUUCKKKKK!" I throw my head back while I scream out in pain and this gives her the opportunity to get the gun from my hand.

 _Fuck!_

When I look up next she is standing there with the gun pointed at me once again with a look of rage in her expression. I have my hand putting pressure on the place where she bit me on my neck while I narrow my eyes at her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yell at her while trying to stand up. She marches over to me and shoves the gun in my face.

"That was the wrong move baby" she said while smirking at me.

 _That's it!_

I take a chance and lunge at her, not thinking of the gun pointing at my face, so I fall on top of her and we both fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Now I have never hit a women before and I don't want too but she left me with no other option; I need to get away from her. I take my hand and pry the gun out of her hand when I see her start to pull the trigger and after a struggle to get it out of her hand I finally get it out of her grasp while she tries to buck me off of her so I grab ahold of her hair, twist it with my hand and slam her head on the ground hard, and she immediately stops struggling against me and closes her eyes. I take the opportunity and sprint up from her and run out of the room as fast as I can, snatching up the keys from the floor in the process.

I am panting and running as fast as I can to my R8 and I frantically try to find my alarm for my car on my key ring, and when I finally get to it I hit the button urgently and when I hear the _beep_ I throw my door open and practically fall into my seat and slam my door shut; immediately locking my doors in the process. I hit the start button in a rush and when I am about to shift into drive I see Stevie start to run to the car, blood running down from her head, and I hit the gas and clutch hard with my feet, just when she just about makes it to my door but it is too late. The tires squeal as I drive forward, dust from the road behind me in a big thick cloud and my eyes dart to my rear view mirror to see her running after me and screaming at me in the process. I am panting and the adrenaline is so high right now my hands are shaking on the steering wheel and my heart is beating a hundred miles a minute.

 _Holy shit!_

I have been driving for five minutes and I try to look for my phone frantically, needing to call the police but then I remember her breaking it in my room.

"SHIT!" I yell out in frustration and slam my hand on the steering wheel.

 _Fucking bitch!_ I look in the rearview mirror and I see my hair is sticking in all directions, sweat is dripping from my hairline and that is when I notice my head is bleeding a little from hitting her head with mine. So I lean over and try to find something I can wipe my head with from my clove compartment. I find some napkins and try to clean the area while speeding through the woods _. Jesus, where the hell am I?_ I drive for a total of twenty minutes or so and finally I start to see the road out in front of me.

"YES!" I yell in relief and I get to the road and turn left and speed down the highway. I look back behind me and I don't see anyone so I take a deep breath and try to relax. I cannot believe that happened, that crazy bitch killed my friend and I immediately start to feel sad again. I would not think in my wildest dreams that she would kill someone just because she was obsessed with me. How can someone be that crazy? Why did she just try to move on from me? Why did she have to go to the extreme and take a life like that? I feel so guilty right now and heartbroken that this is all happening to me and the people around me. I look to see how fast I am going and see that I am going 80 miles an hour and suddenly I hear police sirens and I look in my rear view mirror and see red and blue lights flashing and I curse.

"Fucking great!" I say exasperatedly. I pull over and park the car. I see the cop coming out of his car and walking towards me. When he gets to my door he knocks on the window, so I hit the button for the window and it goes down.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he said while getting a note pad and pen from his back pocket.

"Yes sir, speeding. Listen officer the speeding was necessary I have been kidnapped from this crazy girl who is obsessed with me and I just got away from her about thirty miles back in this shitty motel room in the woods. She killed my friend Leila Williams in Seattle two days ago, you can check that out and I am sure I have been reported as kidnapped by my father; Carrick Grey, he is a lawyer there" I say in a rush, needing to tell the police what happened so they can go back and arrest her.

The officer looks at me like I am crazy.

"Sir have you been drinking today" he said while taking out his flash light and shining it into my car, probably looking for alcohol.

"No officer, it's the truth please you have to help me" I said while running my hands through my hair in frustration. He looks at me for a couple of minutes, then he nods.

"Wait in the car, license and registration please" he said. I nod and get my wallet from the center console and my insurance and registration from my glove compartment and hand them to him. He takes them and walks to his car and gets inside. I sigh in relief and wait for him to check out my story and information, resting my head on the back head rest and take a deep breath.

About ten minutes later he comes back and tells me that my story checks out, I have been reported missing back in Seattle and the news of Leila's murder has gone public and that Stevie is the prime suspect with DNA from the bat that supposedly is the weapon that was used to kill her. With this information the guilt eats at me again and I bow my head and shut my eyes tightly. I cannot believe this.

The officer tells me that he is going to check out the motel and try to find her since she has a warrant out for her arrest and I recite the area to him and he calls for back up so they can search for her.

"You are coming to the police station son, your parents have been notified of your whereabouts and they are on their way. Someone from the station will come pick up your car and drive it back to Seattle for you" he said while finishing his call for back up.

I nod my head in relief and get out of my car and start to walk to his police car but before I can get in the back I see another police car speeding towards us like a bat out of hell.

 _What. The. Fuck!_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY SON!" The officer suddenly yells at me so I run to the side of the road just in time for the car to get to where I was. I fall to the ground hard, hitting my shoulder in the process. I hiss out in pain and when I look up frantically trying to see what is going on I see the car breaks hard and the tires squeal from someone hitting the breaks hard. To my horror Stevie jumps out of the car and is holding one of those guns the cops have in their cars; a shotgun, a look of pure anger on her face.

 _Where the fuck is the cop? How the hell did she find me?_

I look around frantically for the police officer while holding onto my hurt shoulder while she marches over towards me, my eyes widen in fear when she cocks the shotgun and points it at me, my heart rate is beating so rapidly I feel like I might faint.

"IF I CANT HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE WILL!" she screams at the top of her lungs and is about to pull the trigger when we suddenly hear more sirens around us. I take the opportunity and run to the side of the car. She screams and starts to run towards me but before she can get to me the cops comes out of their cars and points their gun at her.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" one of the cops yell at her.

I look up and see her in front of me, gun pointed at me with tears running down her face, while my face is as white as a ghost staring at her in fear and shock.

"I SAID PUT THE GUN DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" they yell at her again. I sit there frozen in fear of what she might do. Is she going to shoot me? Will she put down the gun? Are they going to shoot her? I close my eyes and I immediately see Ana, her perfect face, her beautiful ocean blue eyes looking at me with so much love in her eyes, and I don't know if I am ever going to see her again. _Oh please let me see her again!_

When it all becomes silent I open my eyes slowly and everything goes in slow motion.

Stevie about to pull the trigger.

The cops are yelling at her to put the gun down.

A helicopter is above us.

More police cars and ambulances are surrounding the area.

The cops running towards her in full speed.

And then…Stevie puts her finger on the trigger and points it at me, ready to shoot.

I close my eyes again… _I LOVE YOU ANA!_

 _BOOM!_

I flinch and when I hear a loud cry coming out in front of me. I open my eyes quickly and see one of the cops shoot Stevie in the leg and she is on the ground clutching her leg, which is bleeding heavily. The cops surround her and immediately puts her in handcuffs and reads her the Miranda rights. She starts to scream for me while I sit there frozen.

"NO… I LOVE YOU CHRISTIAN! PLEASE HELP ME!" she screams at me while the cops pull her to a cop car. One of the police officers comes over to me and tries to talk to me and see if I am okay, but I don't hear him, all I hear is her and her pleading for me to help her.

"CHRISTIAN!" she yells one more time with tears running down her face and then the cops shove her inside of the waiting car. The car drives away.

Then silence.

 **APOV**

I am sitting in my living room anxiously waiting for Christian to get here from wherever that bitch took him. I woke up two hours ago in my bed with no recollection of what happened or how I got there. My mother was sitting in my desk chair waiting for me to wake up by my bedside with a warm towel on my head. She explained to me what happened and where Christian was and she told me who killed Leila, and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I would have never imagined that Stevie would kill our best friend just because she was in the way. I wonder if she had planned to kill me instead. I cannot even begin to fathom why someone would be that obsessed with someone that they would be willing to kill anybody that got in the way with what they wanted. One of my best friends is dead because she wanted my boyfriend and I am hit with guilt every time. I know I shouldn't blame myself but I can't help but think it's my fault that she is dead. Her parents lost a daughter, we lost a true friend, and Jose lost the love of his life.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when my mother gets up and walks to her cell phone on our kitchen island. I immediately run over to her when she answers.

"Hello?" she says.

I stand there impatiently tapping my foot on the light wooden floor while biting my thumb nail nervously. _Please let Christian be okay!_

"Okay thank you" she said looking relieved. I stop biting my nail when she hangs up the phone.

"Is Christian okay? Is he almost here?" I ask my mother the second she puts the phone down on the kitchen island. She nods her head and smiles.

"Yes sweetheart, Christian is okay and he is about five minutes away" she said while opening her arms out to me for a hug. I breathe a sigh of relief and hug my mom back tightly, grateful that everything is fine and that he is coming back to me.

Five minutes have come and gone and I am standing out on my front porch with my mom and dad. Dad is holding my mother behind me and I am standing in front of them with my hands around myself. A couple of minutes later we see the Grey's silver Audi coming around the driveway and when I see them park the car I run down the front steps and out of the front gate just as Christian opens his door quickly and when he sees me he looks relieved. I run to him full force.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yell and throw myself at him. I burst into tears as we hold each other tightly, both afraid of letting go. He rubs my hair gently while tightening his arms around me.

"It's okay baby I'm here…shhhhh" he says softly in my ear. We hold each other for five long minutes then I pull back and kiss him. We break apart and he stares at me lovingly and caresses my hair gently.

"I missed you baby" he said while smiling softly.

"I missed you too, are you okay?" I said while holding his head with my hands, noticing him wincing.

"I am more than okay, just hurt my shoulder a little bit. It's over baby" he said while putting his hands on mine. I nod and kiss him again passionately, thankful that he is home safe.

* * *

Later that night, Christian and I are laying in my bed holding each other both on our sides, nose to nose. He told me what happened with Stevie and I am shocked, angry, and relieved at the same time. I am just glad he is okay and Stevie is gone for good.

"What is going to happen now Christian?" I say.

"I don't know baby but were safe and I am not going anywhere" he said softly while running his fingertips up and down my back softly. I sigh and snuggle closer to Christian.

"I love you Christian" I whisper with a small smile on my face.

"I love you too baby. Let's get some sleep" he said while turning on his back and taking me with him. I lay my head on his chest, swing my leg on top of his and sigh with content. This is the place I want to be, in his arms forever. We both fall into a dreamless sleep that night, laying in each other's arms until the sun rises.


	24. New Beginnings

_**Authors note at the bottom.**_

 _ **Enjoy the last chapter. :)**_

 **APOV**

"Death is not an easy thing to accept. Even under the best of circumstances, death is a terrible thing. Nature has its seasons but death can come to anyone, at any time, in any place. Truly we know not what a day may bring forth. We come here today with sorrow in our hearts and questions on our minds as to why these things happen. Can we really know? There are many unexplainable sorrows in life and we must simply leave these in the hands of God who know all things…" The preacher says.

We are sitting inside Leila's family church for her funeral a week later. Christian and I are sitting in the first set of pews beside Leila's family. It is a very sad day for everyone who loved Leila, her aunts, uncles, cousins, and most of the teachers and some students from school are here to pay their respects. The funeral has been hard for many of her loved ones, her mom Karen is sitting beside me, her head on her husband's shoulder crying her eyes out in a white handkerchief, her husband sitting beside her with a look of heartbreak on his face, I can see that he is trying to be strong for his family and to not break down. Tears are streaming down my face while I listen to the preacher's sermon. Christian is sitting beside me holding my hand tightly with unshed tears in his eyes while he stares straight ahead at the preacher. This has been real hard on him also, especially when he blames himself for Leila's death. I keep telling him that it's not his fault that Leila has been killed but he won't listen. He has been so strong for the first couple of days after he was brought back to me when Stevie kidnapped him, but a couple of days ago he finally broke down, I still remember that day, the heartbreaking day where he cried the whole morning, I can still remember laying in his bed trying to sooth him the best I could…

 ** _Flashback_**

" _So her funeral is in a couple of days…" we are laying in Christian's bed, both laying on our sides facing one another. We just woke up twenty minutes ago, and we have been discussing prom that is this weekend after Leila's funeral on Friday. It has been a rough couple of days for everyone following Christian's kidnapping. We had to tell our friends what happened to Leila and everyone is so heartbroken over her death including Jose. We haven't talked to him since that Tuesday when it happened, all of our friends have not heard from him since then also. I have tried calling him a couple of times but he has not answered him phone, which is very worrying. I know that her death has been extremely hard on him and I am worried on how he is taking the news, especially since no one has heard from him. I look up at Christian since he has not said a word when I mention her funeral. I look up and he is staring into space, deep in thought with a sad expression._

" _Christian?" I whisper trying to get his attention. He closes his eyes tightly for what seems like ages and when he finally opens his eyes I see tears are about to fall from his eyes._

" _It's my fault" he whispers and then he closes his eyes again. I frown not understanding what he is talking about._

" _What do you mean?" I say in confusion._

" _Leila…it's my fault that she is dead" he said so softly that I almost didn't catch what he said._

" _Christian, this is not your fault" I said while putting my hand on his arm, trying to make him look at me._

 _He doesn't say anything but when I am about to say his name again I see his shoulders shake quickly and tears rolling down his cheeks while his eyes are still closed. He suddenly lays on his stomach and breaks down in a flood of tears. The site before me breaks my heart and I lay my upper half of my body on him, while laying my hands on his arms that are on top of his head that is holding onto his pillow tightly._

" _Christian listen to me, this is NOT your fault. Stevie was sick and that is the person to blame not you. You didn't do anything wrong" I say with my own tears running down my face. I am trying to comfort him the best I can but when I say this he cries harder onto his pillow._

" _I-I caant b-believe sh-she is dead" he said while crying harder and harder._

" _I know baby I know" I say running my hands through his hair softly. We don't say anything else, we just lie there and let our tears flow freely, trying to comfort each other the best we can. After a while we both stop crying and lay there silently, still holding each other until Christian speaks softly._

" _Thank you Ana" he whispers. I pick my head up where it's been laying on his upper back and I see him looking at me. His grey eyes are extremely blood shot, with dried tear streaks on his cheeks. I bet I look about the same way right now._

" _What for?" I asked confused._

" _For loving me, for letting me cry it out like a big pussy" he says with a small chuckle. I roll my eyes at him._

" _You're not a pussy Christian, we lost a friend, and it's perfectly natural to cry" I say. He gives me a sad small smile in return._

" _I love you Ana" he said while leaning over to give me a sweet kiss._

" _I love you too Christian" I say returning is kiss._

 _After that we sat there for hours reciting stories about our friend, laughing and remembering the good times we had with her._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I come out of my thoughts when the preacher ends his sermon. After the service, we all head to Leila's parents house for a small get together that is taken place after the service. Her house is beautiful, it's a light grey two story house with dark stones, wide windows, and a patio that wraps around the second story on the side. It's sad being in her home without her, I will always remember coming to her house on weekends to either hang out with our friends or rehearse one of our routines for cheer. Kate, Rebecca, Susannah, Brittany and all of Christian's friends are hear as well. We all sit around and tell stories about the good and bad times we had with Leila over the years, while eating the food that is being served. We are wearing all black, Kate is wearing a simple black dress with a black bow that ties around the waist and simple black pumps, and Rebecca is wearing a similar black dress without the bow, diamond heart earrings, and a silver infinity necklace, and black heels. Susannah is wearing a black lace dress with a thin black belt and flats, and Brittany is wearing an asymmetrical black dress with a skinny silver belt and black flats. Christian is wearing a simple black suit, and a black tie, and I am wearing a short black dress with a long sleeve black cover up that surrounds the dress. All of his friends are wearing similar suits as Christian along with the other men in the house.

After a few hours at Leila's house we all head home. It has been a hard day for all of us, before we get into our individual cars we all say goodbye and promise to see each other for prom tomorrow night. It seems wrong to go party after losing our friend but we all agree that Leila wouldn't want us to miss our senior prom because of what happened, so we all agree to meet each other at Christian's house so we can all ride there together.

We get to Christian's house a little after 11pm. We head up to his room where we shower and change, then we get into bed where we hold each other close until morning.

* * *

I wake up to an empty bed and bright light streaming through the open black curtains that are in his room. Christian is nowhere to be seen, so I get up and go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I get dressed into a simple pink shirt and jeans. I leave my feet bare and head downstairs where I see Christian sitting at the dining table with his family surrounding him eating breakfast. Grace sees me first and smiles warmly at me.

"Morning sweetheart, would you like some breakfast?" she asks kindly. I smile back.

"Yes please" I say while walking towards the table. I sit down beside Christian where he is eating an egg white omelet with bacon and a glass of orange juice. He looks up from his plate and smiles at me and give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning baby" he says and smiles.

"Morning" I say and kiss him on the lips.

"Hey Ana, I'm sorry about Leila" Mia said across the table. I look at her, she is still wearing her pajamas with a fluffy pink robe and slippers. I give her a small smile.

"Hey Mia, thanks we will miss her" I tell her trying not to cry again. She looks up from her pancakes and gives me a sad smile. Mia always loved Leila, she was like a second sister to her as well. Leila would always include Mia when we were all here hanging out during the weekends. Even though Leila could be a lot to handle sometimes, she was always a good friend and nice to everyone.

"Yes I can't imagine what Karen and Mike are going through" Grace says sadly while sitting down to eat her breakfast. Karen and Mike are Leila's parents who were always loving and kind to the Grey and Steele family. Her mother was a stay at home mom and her father is a Surgeon at the hospital where Grace works at.

"It's very tragic" Carrick agrees with his wife. I look around the table to see pancakes and bacon so I help myself and eat. We all sit around and talk about prom that is taken place tonight. I tell Mia and Grace about my dress that I will be wearing for tonight, my mother planned to have a hair stylist and make up team come over to help me and the girls get ready, which I am excited about. We tell Christian's parents who is coming over so we can all ride together, Carrick rented a huge limo for all of us for tonight. Even though I am sad about Leila, I am pretty excited to go to our senior prom tonight.

After breakfast we all hang out and watch movies for the day, Christian and I are cuddling on the couch the whole time, and just enjoying each other company. Around four, we start to get ready for prom.

* * *

When the team of make-up artists and hair team arrives just after five pm, Kate, Brittany, Rebecca and Susannah arrive as well with white garment bags in tow. Soon after they arrive, David drives up the drive way in his huge black ford pickup truck along with all of Christian's friends in the back. We all say hello to each other, then all of us girls head to one of the guest rooms up stairs and Christian's friends go to his room to get ready.

All of us girls are sitting on the bed eating some finger foods that Grace has prepared while we wait for the team to set up the products for all of us. I am sitting crossed legged right beside Kate, Rebecca and Brittany are both leaning on the headboard, legs out in front of them, and Susannah is laying on her stomach in the middle of them.

"It's not going to be the same without Leila there" Susannah said while popping a grape into her mouth.

"I know. God I still can't believe what happened" Rebecca said while shaking her head.

"How is Christian taken it Steele?" Kate asks me while uncrossing her legs and flipping her hair behind her back. I sigh.

"He's taken it pretty hard, he had a pretty bad breakdown a couple of days ago. He blames himself of course but I told him that it's not his fault" I said remembering him break down in tears that morning.

"Of course it isn't his fault, that bitch is crazy" Kate said while rolling her eyes and eating a strawberry that is on the serving tray.

"You should have seen him Kate, it was awful and her kidnapping him. I am just glad she is locked up" I said agreeing with her. I hope that bitch gets life.

"What is going to happen to her?" Brittany asks while frowning.

"I don't know. Carrick said she is awaiting trial though but I know they have evidence against her and that she will be going away for a long time" I said sighing.

"I hope she does. Let's not talk about her anymore, let's get ready for prom" Kate said while nodding her head to the team of stylists. We all nod and get up to get our hair and makeup done.

* * *

An hour and a half later we have had our makeup and hair done to perfection. Kate looks beautiful in an elegant peach natural floor A-line Sleeveless Chiffon dress, her hair is in an updo with a big braid on the side. Brittany is wearing a nude floral embroidery mermaid style gown in soft blue with her hair is soft curls around her face. Rebecca is wearing a champagne colored full beaded silver stone mermaid style dress with her hair down and straightened down her back. Susannah is wearing a one shoulder aqua light blue dress with rhinestones on the strap and the upper half of the gown is black, and her hair is in a gorgeous bun with a braid on top of her head. Last but not least I am wearing a light pink spaghetti strap beaded bodice A-line chiffon gown, my hair is in a fishtail braid, and my makeup is a smoky eye, with light pink blush and nude lipstick. Rebecca, Kate, and Brittany all have the same smoky eyes like me, but with different shades of lipsticks. Susannah is the only one who has a silver eyeshadow and nude lip gloss. With one last look in the mirror we all head down to find our dates for tonight.

Rebecca is going to prom with David, Brittany is going with her boyfriend Dominick, Susannah's date is her friend Miguel, and Elliot came down from Portland to accompany Kate. Getting to the bottom of the stairs we all see the guys standing in the foyer talking and joking around with each other. Rebecca suddenly coughs to get the boys attention, they hear us and they all turn their heads to where we are coming down the stairs one by one. Each of their dates puts on their corsages that matches each of their dresses.

"Wow Ana you look beautiful" Christian said with a megawatt smile on his face, while meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. He is wearing a blue tux with a light pink tie that matches my dress, his hair is its usual mess; but a sexy kind of mess that make him look even sexier. Most of the guys are wearing the same tux but different colored ties to match their specific date. Christian puts on my corsage, which is soft pink roses and white ribbons. I smile and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okay everyone, let's go outside and take a group picture" Grace announces when everyone gets downstairs. All of our families are here to see us off to prom, Mia is jumping up and down and telling us how beautiful we all look in our gowns. I laugh at her enthusiasm as we all make our way outside for the group photo.

When we get outside I notice that there is a white hummer limo parked out front of the house. All of us take a picture in front of the limo but Mia had a good idea to let the girls and boys take individual pictures so we do just that. All of us girls take one together; we are all standing with each other by the front door, I am in front and the girls are in back of me while we pose for the picture. The guys take their picture, they are all sitting on the curb, each of them have one arm resting on the other person's shoulder while their legs out in front of them smiling wildly for the camera. After those pictures are taken our parents take their individual pictures of us. Christian's parents take their pictures and my parents take theirs. After all of the pictures are taken we all get inside the limo and with a final goodbye we head off to prom.

* * *

Our prom location is at The Great Hall at Union Station in the heart of Seattle. The tables are long, with crisp white table cloths and silver place settings and a huge band that is set up on a stage at the end of the hall, and a huge dance floor off to the side of the long tables. A projector screen is set up behind the band on the wall, which is probably going to show pictures of our time as seniors over the last year. I look over to Christian when we make our way into the hall, he is looking at me with a smile on his face. He bends over to me and starts nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"You ready to party Miss Steele?" he asks while still nuzzling my neck. I softly moan.

"Yes I am Mr. Grey" I said with a smile. He looks up at me and gives me his megawatt smile and leads me into the hall where we start to dance the night away.

* * *

A couple of hours later we have danced, and eaten dinner, which was a filet mignon with a balsamic glaze, green beans, and garlic potatoes and a dinner roll, served with tea or water. Christian and I are slow dancing to a song that I do not know when suddenly they are going to announce the winner of prom king and queen.

"Alright everyone we are now going to announce the king and queen of this year's senior class" the principal announces over a mic on the stage.

Christian squeezes my hand tightly and looks over to me with a small smirk. I have a feeling who is going to win and I am pretty excited about it. I smile at him and turn my head to the principal that is on stage.

"Alright this year's prom king goes too…Christian Grey!" she yells and everyone starts shouting and clapping.

He lets go of my hand, and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and walks to the stage gracefully while everyone is clapping and giving him a pat on the back and congratulating him while they do. I clap with them enthusiastically. When he gets on stage he gives everyone his megawatt smile and I swear I see all the girls swoon. I roll my eyes and smirk at the scene.

 _Sorry ladies he is mine!_

"Alright now it's time to announce this year's prom queen. The winner goes too…Anastasia Steele!" she reads from the envelope, and everyone around me claps and goes wild. I smile and then blush when everyone tries to come up to me. I walk to the stage where Christian is waiting and beaming at me. He is wearing his crown with multi-colored jewels, and when I am fully on stage one of the teachers from school comes up behind me and sets a tiara on top of my head, it is a simple tiara with rhinestones all over it. I smile and wave to everyone and then I turn to Christian where he holds out his hand for me and I take it while we stand there and smile broadly at each other.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen's first dance" the principal says. Everyone clears the dance floor for our dance.

Christian and I head down the stairs and walk to the center of the empty dance floor. The song "True" by Ryan Cabrera starts playing. Everyone is surrounding us while Christian and I start dancing. His arms are around my waist while my arms are around his shoulders, and my head is laying on his chest hearing his steady heartbeat while listening to the lyrics of the song.

 _I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

We dance for a minute before he starts talking.

"Are you having fun baby?" he asks me while we slowly sway to the music around the dance floor.

"I am" I said while nuzzling his chest with my cheek. I feel him smile while his head is resting on top of my head. We continue to dance to the song, I look up to see everyone is staring at us, some are singing with the song, and some are talking to their dates. I look up at Christian to see him looking down at me with a loving smile, his soft grey eyes shining brightly. I smile back and lean up and kiss him softly while we sway until the end of the song.

 _You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

The song ends and everyone claps around us and starts dancing when the next song comes on. All of our friends walk to us and we all start dancing together until it's time to go home.

It's been a perfect night.

* * *

At midnight we all leave the prom and get into the waiting limo. My feet are aching in my light pink louboutin pumps so I take them off when we get inside and wiggle my toes. _That feels good!_ When we leave the prom, all of our friends are talking about graduation that is tomorrow. I can't believe we are graduating high school tomorrow. After everything that has happened with that Stevie girl, and Leila's funeral, we all are looking forward to the future. I am also looking forward to heading off to Harvard with Christian after the summer. Kate has been accepted into WSU and she will be staying with Elliot in his apartment. Rebecca and Brittany are attending UCLA, and Susannah is going to be traveling for a year before she starts college. Most of our friends are leaving Washington and attending college around the world and as much as I will miss everyone, we will stay in touch with each other throughout the next four years. I still haven't heard from Jose, he didn't attend Leila's funeral and I didn't see him tonight. I have tried to call him all day and he still has not picked up his phone.

"Hey David, have you heard from Jose? I tried to call him for the last couple of days and he didn't even come to Leila's funeral" I said while cuddling up next to Christian. David has a sad look on his face.

"I talked to him yesterday and he decided to go traveling to Europe. He's not even going to attend graduation tomorrow" he said while shaking his head.

The whole limo is silent, I don't even know what to say. I would have thought that he would at least attend her funeral but I guess it was just too painful for him so I get it. It hurts that I won't be able to see him before I leave for Harvard. I am immediately sad at the thought so I nod my head at David and cuddle up closer to Christian while we head back to his house.

We say our goodbyes to everyone, and make plans for tomorrow for graduation when we get to Christians house. When the limo drives off, Christian and I head up to his room, we take a shower together, and after we are done we spend a better part of the night making love into the early hours of the morning, then we drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

We are seated in the gym of Seattle prep, wearing our caps and gowns the next day. We are seated in our designated seats, while Kate is giving her valedictorian speech. I am so proud of her, her theme is "What's is next after high school". I smile at the thought of what we are going to do after school, Christian and I are going to Harvard and getting an apartment together off campus. I am excited and terrified of what life will be like for us when we get there, but as long as I have Christian by my side, I know everything will be alright. When she is done, the chancellor calls out our names while handing us our diplomas.

"ANASTASIA STEELE" the chancellor says and the crowd goes wild and I look up and see my parents and Christian's parents yell and clap in the bleachers. I smile and wave at them while I walk across the stage to get my diploma. I can't believe school is over, time went by so fast. The highlight of the day is when there was a tribute speech to Leila at the ceremony. I know that she is looking down and cheering everyone on and with that thought I smile to myself.

When the last diplomas are handed out, the chancellor speaks once more.

"I NOW DECLARE THE CLASS OF 2015 GRADUATED!" he says to the crowd.

We all throw our caps in the air and cheer wildly when the chancellor declares the graduates of 2015.

Christian meets me after the ceremony where he kisses me passionately, while we wait until our families find us. When they do, we all head outside to socialize and celebrate our graduation. When we get a minute alone, Christian takes my hand and leads me away from his family that has been congratulating us and leads me to a quiet part of the schools parking lot.

"Well we did it baby" he says while looking into my eyes and smiling. He is leaning on the hood of his R8, while I have my hands around his waist leaning into him.

"Yes we did, it went by so fast" I said with a smile of my own. He takes his hand that has been on my waist and cups my cheek softly. I immediately close my eyes and nuzzle his hand.

"I'm going to marry you one day Miss Steele" he whispers. I open my eyes to see him smiling shyly at me. I beam at him.

"When that day comes I will say yes Mr. Grey" I say and then kiss his palm. He smiles and kisses me softly.

* * *

 ** _Two months later_**

"Do you have everything?" my mom asks me.

"Yes mom I do" I say to her while packing the last of my things into Christian's R8.

Today is the day that Christian and I are heading off to college. The summer has come and gone so quickly. We have done a lot of things over the summer such as going to Aspen with the Grey's, hanging with our friends, and going to Portland to visit Elliot before we go. All of our friends have gone their separate ways and it's been a tearful weekend so far, but it's now our turn to say good bye to our parents and the life we know here in Seattle. We have decided to take a road trip to Harvard instead of flying there, just to spend some time alone before we get to school which I am excited about; Me, Christian and the open road.

"You will call us when you guys get there" Carrick said sternly. Christian chuckles.

"We will dad" he said while smirking. He comes to me and lays his arm around my shoulder while we turn to stand in front of our families. Grace and my mother are crying and Mia is not far from it, Christian rolls his eyes at the emotional women in front of us.

"We will be back for thanksgiving mom" he promises to his mother.

"I know I will just miss you darling" she said while wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I will miss you too mom" he says while walking to her and giving her a big hug. I smile and head to my parents and give them their hugs as well.

"Call us when you get there sweet pea" my dad says while hugging me hard.

"I will dad, don't worry" I said. He has tears in his eyes while nodding his head. I turn to my mother and hug her, she hugs me back squeezing tightly.

"Take care sweetheart" she says while sniffling into my hair.

"I will mom, I will see you soon" I said. She nods her head and wipes her face with a tissue. I smile and head to the Grey's giving them a hug good bye while Christian does the same to my parents.

"Come baby" Christian holds out his hand to me after we say our goodbyes I take his hand and he leads me to his car. We get inside his R8 where we wave goodbye to our parents, they wave back while tears are still falling from our mother's eyes. I smile while waving out of my window for the last time until we can't see them no more from the road. Christian moves his hand that has been on the gear shift to grab ahold of my hand and squeezes it softly.

"Well this is it baby, are you ready?" he asks while kissing my knuckles and driving down the highway.

"I am ready to start my life with you" I said softly while leaning my head back and staring at him with a loving smile on my face. He turns to look at me with love in his grey eyes. He smiles.

"Me too baby, me too" he says and then continues driving down the highway where the next stage of our future awaits.

* * *

 ** _Six months later_**

 **SPOV**

"Well Miss Johnson, it seems to me that you are slowly making some progress" the therapist says while he continues to write on his yellow note pad. I look up at him where I have been looking down at my hands that are in my lap.

"Thank you" I said shyly, while my hair is hiding some of my face. I look up and see the handsome face of Doctor West. He has beautiful black hair that is jelled to perfection around his face, bright blue eyes and a kind smile. We have been seeing each other for six months now at the mental hospital. He keeps saying I have been making progress but I have been able to fool all of them, I don't regret what I did to that bitch; she deserved it, but I try to make progress for him and only him.

"Well I will see you next week Stevie" he says while giving me a kind smile. I nod and bite my lip. The helpers of the mental facility come and walk me back to my room which is an all padded white room, it has a small twin bed and a toilet and sink. I sit on my bed which has a thin black blanket and a single pillow and sit there with my knees folded and my arms wrapped around them and my head resting on my arms. When they finally leave, I immediately grab the picture of him that is hiding under my pillow. I sit there and stare at him for a long time. He is so handsome, I know that he is my soul mate, the way he looks at me, smiles at me and laughs at my jokes, and I know we are meant to be together. I take my index finger and trace his beautiful face softly.

"You and I are going to be together soon…I promise" I whisper to the picture of Doctor West.

I look up slowly, my hair hiding my face, with a smile forming on my lips.

 _Soon…_

 **The End**

 _ **A/N: Well this is the end of Fifty Shades of Infatuation, I just want to thank you for all of your reviews and to everyone who followed this story. It was fun to write and I am glad so many of you liked my first story. I do have a idea for another story but I don't know if I will post it because next month is going to be busy with my kids starting school and I am starting school up again also so I don't know if I will have the time to write it but hopefully in a few month I can start it. *Fingers Crossed***_

 _ **Anyway, again thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story. There will not be a sequel to this story but I MAYBE will write a one-shot of their time in college and after but I am not for sure yet, just keep a look out in the coming months.**_

 _ **THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 _ **Pinterest is updated if you were wondering what their prom dresses looked like.**_

 _ **Elizabeth XOX**_


End file.
